Unknown Memories
by anoncikiciw
Summary: Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya. VHope, VKook.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

 _Hyung, ingatkah kau saat kita bermain di taman? Ingatkah kau saat kita menikmati es krim kesukaan kita? Ingatkah kau saat kita bertengkar hanya karena kaus kaki yang tertukar sebelah? Ingatkah kau bagaimana tetanggaku memarahi kita berdua karena terlalu berisik saat kau datang ke rumahku? Ingatkah kau saat kita tertawa bersama?_

 _Hyung, ingatkah kau bagaimana kita bertemu? Pertengkaran yang kita lakukan saat kita bahkan tidak mengenal nama. Hanya karena aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu. Konyol, bukan? Dan kita berkenalan setelah kita berdua sudah kehabisan kata untuk membalas satu sama lain. Sungguh, itu cara berkenalan paling bodoh yang pernah kualami. Kau juga merasa begitu kan?_

 _Hanya perlu beberapa menit hingga kita menjadi tak terpisahkan. Cara berpikirmu yang seperti anak kecil sangat cocok denganku yang memang anak kecil dimatamu._

 _Hyung, ingatkah kau padaku? Kumohon, jangan pernah lupakan aku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang pemuda berkacamata tengah berlari tergesa-gesa dari dapur menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Ia mengabaikan apron yang masih dikenakannya dan spatula yang masih berada di tangannya. Ia lalu mendorong sebuah pintu kamar yang terletak di paling ujung lantai dua. Pada pintu tersebut, terdapat gantungan kayu yang bertuliskan _Kim Taehyung_.

"Kim Taehyung! Ayo cepat bangun, kau terlambat bodoh!" bentak pemuda berkacamata itu sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang pemilik kamar yang masih terlelap—Kim Taehyung.

Pemuda yang dibangunkan masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, ia memeluk boneka kelinci biru yang sedari tadi dipeluknya dengan lebih erat.

"Lima menit lagi, _hyung_ ~" gumam Taehyung sambil tetap memeluk bonekanya.

Melihat tingkah adiknya, Seokjin—nama pemuda berkacamata tadi—merasa tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lebih lama, karena ia juga tidak mau diomeli Taehyung nanti jika ia benar-benar terlambat.

"Kim Taehyung cepat bangun sekarang dan pergi ke kampus atau akan kubuang boneka kelincimu itu karena sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan!" bentak Seokjin—lagi—tanpa jeda sambil menarik paksa boneka kelinci yang sedang dipeluk Taehyung. Masa bodoh jika sekarang Taehyung tetap tidak mau bangun, toh Seokjin benar-benar akan membuang boneka itu dan membakarnya.

"Sebentar saja _hyung_ kumo—APA?! SETENGAH DELAPAN?! DEMI TUHAN _HYUNG_ KENAPA KAU BARU MEMBANGUNKANKU SEKARANG? AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!" teriak Taehyung sambil berlarian mengambil ranselnya dan segera keluar meninggalkan Seokjin dan boneka kelincinya di kamarnya. Ya, Taehyung tidak mandi, sikat gigi pun tidak.

Seokjin lalu melempar asal boneka kelinci itu ke ranjang Taehyung dan keluar dari kamar itu sambil bersiul dan menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih memegang spatula. Masa bodoh, Taehyung terlambat atau tidak, yang penting dia sudah membangunkannya.

.

Taehyung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kampusnya. Jarak dari rumahnya menuju kampus memang tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi jam kuliah yang bertepatan dengan jam bangun tidurnya itu yang membuatnya harus berlari sekuat tenaga, walaupun dia tetap akan terlambat. Pemuda itu tidak peduli apakah dia masih mengenakan t-shirt lusuh yang dikenakannya semalam untuk tidur, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan bau badan dan bau mulutnya. _Yang penting tidak dimarahi Paman Beruang_ , pikirnya. _Paman Beruang_ adalah sebutan dari para mahasiswa untuk dosen super gendut yang mengajar mata kuliah pagi ini. Dosen satu ini paling tidak suka dengan mahasiswa yang terlambat melebihi batas toleransinya, yaitu lima belas menit. Jika ada yang datang lebih dari itu, dipersilakan untuk berdiri di hadapan sang beruang untuk dimarahi habis-habisan. Karena itulah, Taehyung terburu-buru untuk mengejar kelas si Paman Beruang itu.

Sesampainya di kampus, Taehyung tetap berlari untuk menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mendobrak pintu ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Alangkah senangnya ia ketika matanya tidak menemukan sosok dosen yang ia takuti, saking senangnya ia tidak sadar bahwa seluruh mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tertuju padanya.

"Kim Taehyung, apa kau mengigau?" kata salah seorang mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan tersebut yang diikuti dengan tawa seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di sana.

Pemuda yang ditanyai hanya memasang wajah bingungnya karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan temannya itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah bangun kok, buktinya aku bisa sampai ke kelas ini," jawab Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan duduk di kursi sebelah pemuda berambut pirang. Dan jangan lupakan seluruh mata yang masih tertuju padanya, juga suara tawa yang ia timbulkan—entah karena apa.

"Hai, Kris. Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Taehyung pada Kris—pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya—yang memasang wajah oh-Tuhan-makhluk-apa-yang-ada-di-hadapanku.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu memperhatikan Taehyung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum berkata, "Taehyung- _ah_ , kau gila ya? Lihat penampilanmu, seperti alien yang terdampar di sebuah pulau terlarang dan hanya menemukan pakaian yang terbawa oleh ombak."

Taehyung lalu melihat ke bawah untuk mengecek penampilannya. T-shirt lusuh yang berlubang di bagian kerah, celana boxer bergambar _spongebob_ _squarepants_ , sepatu _converse_ biru di kaki sebelah kanan dan sepatu sendal berwarna hitam di kaki sebelah kiri. Taehyung melongo melihat penampilannya sendiri, matanya melotot dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. _Seokjin hyung, awas saja kau nanti. Dan siapapun pemilik sepatu sendal ini, mati kau._

"Hei, Taehyung- _ah_ , Paman Beruang sudah datang tuh."

Perkataan Kris tidak berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali dari lamunannya. Alih-alih tersadar dengan adanya sang dosen, pemuda berboxer _spongebob_ _squarepants_ itu malah menggebrak meja dan berteriak, "SIAL!"

Satu kata yang Taehyung ucapkan sukses membuat Paman Beruang—yang ternyata diketahui namanya adalah Yoo Daejoon—memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Bersiaplah untuk dimarahi habis-habisan, Kim Taehyung.

.

Setelah kelas berakhir, Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Untuk sekarang ia punya dua pilihan, pulang sekarang juga dan menghajar Seokjin _hyung_ -nya, atau diam di kampus bersama teman-temannya dan menampung rasa malu lebih lama lagi.

Taehyung pilih yang pertama.

"Aku pulang duluan, Kris," kata Taehyung sambil menepuk pundak Kris yang setara dengan telinganya.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak akan mempromosikan _style_ ala alienmu pada yang lain?"

Pemuda itu mengejeknya. Ayolah, Taehyung tidak serius dengan kata-katanya di kelas tadi. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia katakan Daejoon _seonsaengnim_ bertanya alasannya memakai pakaian seperti itu. Ia hanya menjawab sesuai instingnya, sungguh. _Seonsaengnim, ini style terbaru saya. Kenapa saya tidak boleh mengenakan t-shirt yang berlubang sementara mahasiswa lain mengenakan celana yang berlubang? Lalu kenapa anda memarahi saya karena saya mengenakan boxer? Anda juga pasti mengenakan boxer, dan saya pikir ini tidak aneh, karena masih banyak mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang mengenakan hotpants yang lebih pendek dari boxer saya ini. Lalu untuk sepatu, memangnya ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa sepatu itu harus digunakan dengan pasangannya? Bisa saja mereka bukan jodoh. Sepatu yang saya kenakan ini, mereka menghargai perbedaan, mereka saling melengkapi. Apa salahnya jika saya ingin menyatukan mereka?_ Apa yang salah dengan jawaban itu? Semua yang dikatakan Taehyung memang ada benarnya, tetapi memang agak—sangat—melenceng dari realita. Benar-benar jawaban yang akan dikatakan oleh seorang alien. Dan sekarang Kris mengejeknya. Sahabat macam apa dia?

Taehyung mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan Kris tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan sahabatnya itu. Setelah meninggalkan Kris, Taehyung langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak cukup gila untuk berjalan perlahan dan membiarkan orang-orang menertawakan penampilan gilanya, dan ia belum siap untuk dicap sebagai orang yang sakit jiwa.

Tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah sampai di dalam rumahnya. Ia melepas sepatu-tidak-jodohnya dan langsung melesat ke sebuah kamar yang didalamnya didominasi warna pink. Kamar Kim Seokjin.

"SEOKJIN _HYUNG_!" Taehyung memanggil Seokjin dengan sangat keras, tetapi yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan menatap Taehyung dengan wajah _innocent_. "Kenapa _hyung_ tidak memberitahuku kalau aku hanya memakai t-shirt berlubang dan boxer kuning ini sih? Aku hampir saja dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa!" Taehyung mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Dan aku dimarahi dosen yang gemuk itu, padahal aku kan tidak terlambat!"

Seokjin menahan tawanya setelah mendengar omelan Taehyung. "Kan kau sendiri yang setelah dibangunkan langsung lari tanpa mengganti pakaianmu, kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?"

 _Skakmat._

Hening sejenak. _Benar juga ya,_ pikir Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, itu semua salahmu, _hyung_!" teriak Taehyung—lagi—sambil melangkah keluar kamar Seokjin dan membanting pintu kamar itu.

Si empunya kamar hanya bisa memandang pintu yang sudah dibanting dengan kerasnya itu. "Ck, dasar anak itu, mau bagaimanapun juga ternyata tetap saja sifatnya begitu."

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Ia berhenti ketika ia melihat pintu kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya terbuka. Taehyung dengan iseng melangkah masuk ke kamar itu, setahunya kamar itu kosong, tapi sekarang kamar itu terisi dengan barang-barang yang sudah ditata dengan rapi. _Penghuni baru ya? Tapi kapan ia datang? Rasanya kemarin kamar ini masih kosong._

Kamar yang dimasuki oleh Taehyung ini memang sudah kosong selama beberapa bulan. Dan rumah yang dihuni Taehyung dan Seokjin ini adalah rumah sewaan, ada empat kamar di dalamnya. Masing-masing penyewa harus membayar dengan harga yang ditentukan oleh sang pemilik rumah. Mirip dengan kos-kosan, hanya saja biaya listrik dan air tidak ditanggung oleh pemilik rumah, melainkan ditanggung bersama oleh para penyewa.

Taehyung masih sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa seorang pemuda berambut hitam sudah masuk ke kamar tersebut dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Taehyung dan menepuk pundaknya. "Hei, kau siapa?"

Yang ditepuk pundaknya terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badannya-menatap si pemuda. "A-a-aku Kim Taehyung, aku.. aku dari kamar sebelah. Ma-maafkan aku, aku masuk tanpa izin," jawab Taehyung terbata-bata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi namamu Taehyung? Maafkan aku ya, aku datang kemarin malam dan aku belum sempat menyapamu karena kau sudah tidur. Oh iya, namaku Jung Hoseok, aku dua puluh satu tahun, _older than you, I guess,_ " kata pemuda itu—yang ternyata bernama Hoseok—sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan.

Taehyung menerima uluran tangan Hoseok dan tersenyum. "Iya, _hyung_ , aku sering melihatmu. Kau temannya Namjoon _hyung_ kan?"

"Iya, kami satu jurusan," kata Hoseok sambil mengambil _snack_ yang ada di dalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya dan menawarkanya pada adik barunya itu. "Mau?"

Bukan Kim Taehyung namanya kalau ia menolak makanan. Taehyung dengan senang hati mengambil _snack_ yang ditawarkan Hoseok dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. " _Thanks_ , _hyung_."

Hoseok hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung. Lalu mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Taehyung- _ah_ , apa kau tahu sepatu sandal warna hitam di rak sepatu? Itu milikku, tadi saat aku mau pergi ke minimarket, aku tidak menemukan yang sebelah kiri, jadi aku meminjam sandal Namjoon—dan aku bersumpah tidak akan meminjamnya lagi, kakinya besar sekali! Ah iya, lalu saat aku kembali, sepatu sandalku itu kembali. Kenapa bisa begitu ya?"

Mendengar perkataan Hoseok, Taehyung yang sedang mengunyah _snack_ langsung tersedak. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal.

"Sepatu sendal hitam itu ternyata punyamu, _hyung_?" Hoseok mengangguk. "Kau tahu tidak? Gara-gara sepatu sandal sialan itu aku sampai dimarahi dosen tadi! Padahal aku kan tidak sengaja memakai sepatu berbeda sebelah!" kata Taehyung sambil menaruh _snack_ yang sedari tadi dimakannya di tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok melongo mendengar perkataan Taehyung. _Jadi sepatu sandalnya itu tidak hilang tapi dipakai oleh Taehyung? Ya ampun._

Saat Taehyung hendak meninggalkan ruangan, Hoseok menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. _Ada sosok lain yang mengikutinya._

"Tae—"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Begitu pula dengan _sosok itu_.

"Pokoknya kalau nilaiku sampai dikurangi hanya karena sepatu sandal itu, berarti itu semua salah _hyung_ ya!" kata Taehyung sebelum kembali melangkah keluar.

Hoseok melihat _nya_. _Ia_ benar-benar mengikuti Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung," panggil Hoseok. "Apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan arwah?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **LANJUT / DELETE ?**

FF ini terinspirasi sama musibah yang nimpa anon sebelum puasa. Sepatu converse biruku hilang T-T pada tau kan converse yang dipake Taehyung di Weekly Idol? Nah itu sama persis sama punyaku T-T makanya FF ini juga castnya Taehyung hahaha. Terus buat sepatu sandalnya Hoseok itu sepatu sandal yang kaya dipake Taehyung di Lucky or Not yang mereka main tebak-tebakan itu loh hehehe.

Ada yang minat kalo FF ini dilanjut ga? Minta pendapat lewat review yah '-'

Anyway, thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

 _"Kim Taehyung," panggil Hoseok. "Apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan arwah?"_

 _._

 **Chapter 2**

Taehyung berbalik dan menatap Hoseok. Matanya mengerjap cepat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Apa?" kata Taehyung setelah ia sadar Hoseok bertanya padanya.

Yang tadi bertanya hanya diam tanpa memberi respon pada Taehyung. Matanya memperhatikan sosok yang sekarang ada di samping Taehyung. Sosok itu sedang menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Tatapannya memelas, seolah memohon pada Hoseok untuk tidak memberi tahu keberadaannya pada Taehyung.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, tidak usah dipikirkan."

Taehyung menaikkan bahunya. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Tepat setelah Taehyung melewati pintu, Hoseok membisikkan sesuatu tanpa merubah posisinya—tetap menatapnya.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara." bisiknya pada sosok yang tadi mengikuti Taehyung. Sosok itu sempat berhenti—namun tidak berbalik menatap Hoseok—namun ia tetap mengikuti Taehyung ke kamarnya.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya—lagi. Ia tahu bahwa dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia tahu pasti hal itu. Dia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Pemuda itu melempar snack yang ada di tangannya dan memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya ia kesal pada sosok yang mengabaikannya tadi.

 _Dia pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah sering mengobrol dengan yang seperti itu, tidak mungkin dia tidak mendengarku. Tapi kenapa dia mengikuti Taehyung? Apa dia punya niat jahat? Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin merebut tubuh Taehyung agar dia bisa hidup kembali?_

Pikiran Hoseok melayang tanpa arah dan tujuan hingga akhirnya pemuda itu tertidur.

.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dan meraih boneka kelinci birunya. Ia menatap mata boneka tersebut dengan muka masam.

"Hei, aku bangun terlambat itu gara-gara aku memelukmu tahu!" katanya sambil meninju boneka kelinci itu dengan satu tangan. "Berarti aku dimarahi Paman Beruang juga itu gara-gara kau, Kelinci!"

Setelah ia selesai memarahi boneka kelinci kesayangannya itu, Taehyung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Siapa tahu ada penjual makanan yang sedang diskon, pikirnya.

Dengan bersemangat ia menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan. Namun saat ia hendak mengenakan sepatu converse kesayangannya—

"CONVERSEKUUUUUU! _HYUNG_! SEOKJIN _HYUNG_! NAMJOON _HYUNG_! SEPATUKU!"

—ia hanya menemukan sepatunya yang sebelah kanan.

Seokjin datang ke pintu depan dengan terburu-buru. Menyusul di belakangnya Namjoon yang hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian—ehem—kemaluannya. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat panik—itu karena teriakan Taehyung yang sangat keras.

" _Hyung_ , sepatuku! Sepatuku hilang sebelah!" kata Taehyung sambil menginjak-injak lantai seperti anak kecil, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah rak sepatu.

Setelah mendengar alasan Taehyung berteriak, raut wajah Seokjin dan Namjoon yang semula panik, berubah menjadi lega. Ternyata hanya sepatu.

" _Hyuuuung_ ," rengek Taehyung yang sedikit kesal karena kedua hyungnya tidak berkata apa-apa. "Bagaimana ini? Aku harus pakai apa kalau sepatunya benar-benar hilang?"

"Pakai saja sepatu sandalku."

Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Namjoon sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jung Hoseok. Ia sedang berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga dengan wajah mengantuk. Ternyata teriakan Taehyung tadi benar-benar keras sampai-sampai membangunkan Hoseok yang sedang tidur di lantai dua.

"Untuk sementara pakai saja dulu sepatu sandalku, Taehyung- _ah_. Nanti kita cari lagi sepatumu yang hilang," kata Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung.

Yang ditatap hanya bisa diam dan mengambil sepatu sandal Hoseok untuk digunakan. Ia membungkuk ke arah tiga orang lainnya dan keluar melewati pintu depan.

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, Hoseok berteriak, "KUBILANG DIAM DISANA DASAR BODOH!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon—yang tadinya hendak kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka—terkejut mendengar teriakan Hoseok. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, lalu beralih menatap Hoseok yang belum bergeming.

"Kau bicara pada siapa, Hoseok- _ah_?" tanya Seokjin.

Hoseok menggeleng. "Tidak, _hyung_." Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Seokjin yang kebingungan dan Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya.

.

"CONVERSEKUUUUUU! _HYUNG_! SEOKJIN _HYUNG_! NAMJOON _HYUNG_! SEPATUKU!"

Hoseok yang sedang tertidur terpaksa membuka matanya karena mendengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras. _Pasti Kim Taehyung._ Dengan malas pemuda yang masih setengah sadar itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Di depan Taehyung sudah ada Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon. Terlihat Taehyung sedang menunjuk rak sepatu dan menginjak-injakkan kakinya di lantai. _Imut._ Tanpa sadar Hoseok tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Taehyung yang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menjatuhkan permennya. Namun senyumnya pudar saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sosok itu. Dia ada di belakang Taehyung.

Seolah menyadari kedatangan Hoseok, _dia_ menatapnya, tapi sosok itu langsung membuang wajahnya—entah kenapa. Lalu mata Hoseok tertuju pada tangannya. Kedua tangannya memegang sepatu—yang sepertinya—milik Taehyung. Sepatu converse biru sebelah kiri.

Hoseok melihatnya. Dan ia tahu, membuat _dia_ mengembalikan sepatu itu pasti tidak mudah.

" _Hyuuuung_. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus pakai apa kalau sepatunya benar-benar hilang?"

Rengekan Taehyung menyadarkan Hoseok.

"Pakai saja sepatu sandalku," kata Hoseok, membuat ketiga teman serumahnya itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya. "Untuk sementara pakai saja dulu sepatu sandalku, Taehyung- _ah_. Nanti kita cari lagi sepatumu yang hilang," lanjutnya sambil menatap sosok itu—yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya bisa diam dan mengambil sepatu sandal Hoseok untuk digunakan. Ia membungkuk ke arah tiga orang lainnya dan keluar melewati pintu depan. Begitu pula dengan _dia_.

"Diam disana," bisik Hoseok saat Taehyung hendak melewati pintu. Bisikan itu ditujukan pada _nya_ —berharap _dia_ akan mengacuhkannya.

Namun sosok itu tetap mengabaikan Hoseok, _dia_ tetap pergi mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang sudah menggertakkan giginya karena kesal.

Saking kesalnya, tanpa sadar Hoseok berteriak. "KUBILANG DIAM DISANA DASAR BODOH!"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. _Lagi-lagi... dasar kau makhluk sialan._

"Kau bicara pada siapa, Hoseok- _ah_?"

Suara Seokjin menyadarkannya. _Sial, aku kelepasan berteriak. Tidak mungkin aku menjelaskan pada Seokjin hyung tentang ini._

"Tidak, hyung," jawab Hoseok sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang menatapnya bingung dan Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar Hoseok. Si pemilik kamar yang tengah memejamkan matanya di kasur hanya berseru dengan malas, "Masuk saja."

Pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan Namjoon yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Pemuda tinggi itu masuk dan menutup pintu, lalu ia duduk di kursi belajar Hoseok. Ia menatap temannya yang baru pindah itu.

"Hoseok- _ah_ ," panggilnya pelan. "Kau melihat sesuatu kan?"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Namjoon membuat Hoseok membuka matanya dan mendudukkan diri di kasurnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku melihat... seseorang—bukan, sebuah sosok yang... yah, kau tahu kan," kata Hoseok. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon. " _Dia_ mengikuti Taehyung."

Namjoon terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan menghela nafasnya. Ia memang mengetahui bahwa Hoseok memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat mereka, tapi ia tidak menyangka ada satu yang membuntuti Taehyung. Namjoon kembali mengangkat kepalanya, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius—tapi ia berusaha agar Hoseok tidak menyadarinya. "Siapa?"

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, _dia_ belum bisa kuajak bicara. Kau dengar sendiri kan, tadi aku berteriak."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , aku minta tolong ya? Awasi dia, jangan sampai dia bermaksud buruk pada Taehyung." Namjoon berdiri dan menepuk pundak Hoseok. " _I'm counting on you, buddy_ ," katanya sebelum meninggalkan Hoseok di kamarnya.

" _Sure, bro_ ," gumam Hoseok.

.

Taehyung pulang tepat sebelum makan malam. Seokjin—seperti biasa—memasakkan makan malam untuk semua teman serumahnya, dibantu oleh Namjoon. Menyadari bahwa Taehyung sudah datang, Seokjin langsung memintanya untuk memanggil Hoseok di kamarnya.

Taehyung berjalan menaiki tangga dan sebelum ia sempat mengetuk pintu kamar Hoseok, si pemilik kamar sudah lebih dulu membuka pintunya.

"Oh, Taehyung- _ah_ , sudah pulang rupanya." Hoseok melirik ke sebelah kanan Taehyung. Ada dia. "Ada apa, Taehyung- _ah_?"

"Makan malam sudah siap, _hyung_. Ayo kita makan," ajak Taehyung sambil menggandeng lengan Hoseok dengan semangat, tidak peduli dengan Hoseok yang terlihat terkejut dan canggung dengan perlakuan Taehyung.

Kedua pemuda itu sampai di ruang makan—dengan Taehyung yang masih menggandeng Hoseok. Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah menunggu mereka. Taehyung kemudian melepaskan gandengannya setelah melihat masakan Seokjin yang tersaji di meja makan. Matanya berbinar-binar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Wah, malam ini mewah sekali, _hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja, ini kan makan malam pertama kita dengan Hoseok." Ia menoleh pada Hoseok. "Setelah makan masakanku, kau tidak akan mau melewatkan makan malam di rumah ini, Jung Hoseok."

Hoseok masih menatap masakan Seokjin. Seperti orang yang tidak pernah melihat masakan rumah. Ya, sejak memulai kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa Hoseok memang hanya memakan makanan instan atau sandwich yang dijual di minimarket, ia tidak pernah memasak. _This is it_.

Lamunan Hoseok dibuyarkan oleh Taehyung yang menariknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya, entah kapan pemuda itu duduk. Hoseok meminta maaf karena hanya melamun daritadi.

Mereka pun mulai menyantap hidangan yang—menurut Taehyung—sangat mewah itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara, tetapi beberapa kali Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ah tidak, sebenarnya ia memandang sosok yang ada di antara dirinya dan Taehyung. Sosok itu membelakanginya, dia menatap Taehyung yang sedang makan. Hanya menatap. Hoseok mengawasinya kalau-kalau _dia_ mengganggu Taehyung dan membuatnya tersedak—tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Namjoon menyadari perilaku Hoseok, tetapi ia memilih diam dan menyantap makanannya karena ia tahu, jika ia bicara pun tidak ada gunanya.

Selesai makan, mereka—lebih tepatnya Taehyung—bercerita tentang kejadian apa saja yang mereka alami di hari itu. Taehyung menceritakan kejadiannya di kampus dan membuat ketiga temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi gaya bercerita Kim Taehyung yang membuatnya terasa lebih menghibur.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Kalian seharusnya kasihan padaku!" kata Taehyung kesal. Ia memajukan bibirnya sehingga ia terlihat sangat imut.

"Habisnya itu salahmu sendiri kan? Lagipula kenapa kau pintar sekali sih cari alasan," kata Seokjin sambil memegang perutnya. "Aduh perutku sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa."

"Kalian semua menyebalkan!" bentak Taehyung yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Tiga pemuda yang ditinggalkan hanya menatap Taehyung.

"Haaah, marah lagi. Hari ini sudah berapa kali ya dia marah-marah? Aku curiga dia hipertensi," kata Seokjin sambil berdiri dan membereskan piring-piring kotor yang tadi mereka gunakan—diikuti oleh Namjoon yang membantu Seokjin.

Hoseok masih duduk di kursi dan memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Dia manis ya, pantas saja ada yang mengikuti."

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh pada Hoseok. _Dia bilang Taehyung manis?_ Lalu Seokjin tersenyum jahil. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan sebuah piring berisi buah apel yang telah dipotong.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , tolong bawakan ini ke kamar Taehyung ya. Anak itu harus diberi makanan supaya marahnya hilang," pinta Seokjin sambil meletakkan piring itu di hadapan Hoseok. Yang dimintai tolong pun langsung mengambil piring itu dan berjalan menuju kamar Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , itu kan apelku!" kata Namjoon saat ia menyadari yang dibawa Hoseok adalah sepiring apel yang ia simpan sebagai makanan penutup.

Seokjin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Namjoon saat pemuda itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "Sssh, nanti kupotongkan lagi untukmu."

.

Hoseok mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung dengan sepiring buah apel di tangannya. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengetuk tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Apa dia sudah tidur?

Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu kamar Taehyung pelan-pelan. Ia takut Taehyung masih marah karena ditertawakan, padahal itu kan hal sepele. Tapi Hoseok tetap tidak mau kalau pujaan hatinya marah-marah—tunggu, _pujaan hati?_

Pintu akhirnya terbuka lebar dan menampilkan Taehyung yang sudah terlelap di ranjangnya. Hoseok menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya Taehyung—mungkin—sudah tidak marah lagi.

Ketika Hoseok sedang memandangi wajah manis Taehyung yang sedang terlelap, tiba-tiba lengan bajunya ditarik-tarik oleh _dia._ Piring yang ada di tangannya hampir saja terlepas karena terkejut, untungnya Hoseok masih ingat bahwa ia sedang membawa piring.

"Kau ini, mengagetkan saja!" bisik Hoseok pada _nya._ "Ayo ikut ke kamarku, aku mau bicara."

Hoseok berjalan keluar kamar Taehyung, dan ketika ia hendak menutup pintu, ia sadar bahwa _dia_ masih diam—tidak mengikutinya. Ia menatapnya dengan tajam. "Hei, kau. Jangan coba-coba untuk mengabaikanku lagi, ayo ikut aku!"

.

Di sinilah Hoseok sekarang. Duduk bersandar di ranjangnya sambil memakan apel—yang tadi hendak diberikan pada Taehyung. Di hadapannya ada sebuah makhluk yang tadi sempat dipaksanya untuk ikut ke kamarnya. Ya, Hoseok berhasil membawa sosok yang mengikuti Taehyung ke kamarnya untuk diajak berbicara.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Hoseok sambil mengunyah apel.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hoseok bertanya lagi. "Siapa namamu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Jika ini adalah sebuah komik, mungkin di kepala Hoseok sudah tergambar empat sudut siku-siku yang melambangkan denyutan urat.

Merasa tidak mampu bersabar lagi, Hoseok akhirnya membentaknya.

"HEI! AKU BERTANYA PADAMU SIAPA NAMAMU! APA MAUMU DAN KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTI KIM TAEHYUNG?"

Makhluk di hadapannya itu mengangkat wajahnya—yang sedari tadi ditundukkan—dengan perlahan. Dia akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Hoseok.

"A-aku… Jungkook. Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? OOC ya? Banyak typo ya? Bosenin ya? T-T maafin cara nulis anon yang kaku ya :")

Btw, thanks buat semua yang udah dukung anon dan nyuruh FF ini buat dilanjut. Anon bener-bener ngga nyangka bakalan dapet respon positif kaya gini hehe.

Buat yang penasaran tentang arwah yang ngikutin Taehyung, tuh udah dikasih tau dia siapa hahaha. Terus buat yang tanya ini romance VHope atau bukan, sebenernya bukan, tapi yaa ada dikit-dikit lah ya~

 _Last but not least_ , makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah baca, follow, favorite, dan review (maaf ga bisa sebut satu-satu T-T), aku cinta kalian semua *peluk cium satu-satu*


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

 _Makhluk di hadapannya itu mengangkat wajahnya—yang sedari tadi ditundukkan—dengan perlahan. Dia akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Hoseok._

 _"A-aku… Jungkook. Namaku Jeon Jungkook."_

.

 **Chapter 3**

Hoseok menatap sosok itu—Jungkook, berharap ia melanjutkan omongannya, tetapi ia tidak berbicara lagi. Mau tidak mau, Hoseok membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Baiklah, Jungkook," Hoseok terus menatap makhluk di hadapannya itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook masih diam, dia terlihat ketakutan. Mungkin karena tadi Hoseok membentaknya. _Kenapa malah dia yang takut padaku_?

"Sebelumnya maaf karena tadi aku membentakmu, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu ketakutan," Hoseok merubah posisi duduknya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau mengikuti temanku, kau bisa memberitahuku semuanya."

Hoseok melihat Jungkook masih enggan memberitahunya, ia terlihat ragu.

" _You can trust me_ , Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook menatap Hoseok, membuat pemuda itu menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ah, maaf. Kelihatannya kau lebih muda dariku, jadi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Bulan September nanti umurku baru delapan belas tahun," Jungkook memotong omongan Hoseok, lalu ia melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "kalau saja aku masih hidup."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jungkook, Hoseok merasa serba salah.

"Maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, _hyung_."

Keduanya terdiam.

Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara. " _Hyung_ , sebenarnya aku—"

Hoseok menguap lebar. Dan itu membuat Jungkook harus meralat ucapannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku akan cerita padamu _, hyung_ , tapi sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Bagaimana kalau besok? Besok kan hari Minggu, kau pasti tidak ada kegiatan kan?" tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Saking imutnya, Hoseok mungkin saja akan jatuh hati padanya kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa Jungkook itu bukan manusia.

"Baiklah," kata Hoseok sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Jungkook. "Kutunggu ceritamu besok ya, dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur lagi!"

Setelah itu, Hoseok meninggalkan Jungkook ke alam mimpi.

.

Samar-samar terdengar suara kicauan burung dari jendela kamar Hoseok. Suara kicauan itu kemudian tergantikan oleh suara ketukan pintu yang disertai dengan teriakan keras ala Kim Taehyung.

"Hoseok _hyung_!" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu sekeras mungkin. "Ayo kita lari pagi! Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ sudah menunggu di bawah."

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik kamar, Taehyung memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Dan benar saja, Hoseok masih terlelap dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Taehyung dengan iseng memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Hoseok yang terbuka dan tanpa sengaja jarinya menyentuh gigi hyungnya. Dengan cepat Taehyung menarik tangannya dan membersihkan jarinya menggunakan selimut Hoseok.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilnya lagi sambil menarik-narik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Hoseok, "Ayo bangun, kita lari pagi supaya sehat."

Hoseok menggeliat dan mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuknya, berusaha agar tangan Taehyung terlepas dari selimutnya. Taehyung lalu mendengar Hoseok bergumam, "Taehyung- _ah_ , kalian saja yang lari, aku masih ingin kencan dengan Hyorin _noona_."

Taehyung mendengus kesal mendengar gumaman Hoseok yang sepertinya sedang memimpikan artis favoritnya itu.

"Ya sudah, dasar _hyung_ kepompong hidup!" kata Taehyung sambil berjalan keluar kamar Hoseok. Tapi Kim Taehyung, _bukankah kepompong itu memang hidup_?

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Jungkook—yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Taehyung dan Hoseok—melompat ke arah Hoseok. "Hoseok _hyung_ , aku ikut dengan Taetae _hyung_ dulu ya, _bye_ ," bisiknya sebelum mengikuti Taehyung yang hendak lari pagi.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, dan Hoseok masih terlelap. Hari Minggu memang hari yang tepat untuk dijadikan Hari Bangun Siang Sedunia—menurut Hoseok.

Pemuda yang tubuhnya masih terbungkus itu tidur lelap disertai dengkuran. Tidak jarang ia mengigau dengan menggumamkan nama artis favoritnya—girlband SISTAR. Namun, ketika ia sedang mendengkur keras, tiba-tiba saja ada ia merasa hidungnya ditekan sehingga ia tidak bisa bernafas. Dengan sangat terpaksa Hoseok harus menghentikan pertemuannya dengan member SISTAR dalam mimpinya.

"HEI! Siapa yang—"

Ia melihat wajah Jungkook tepat di hadapannya. Sangat dekat.

"—menutup hidungku."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil membangunkan Hoseok. Ia menampilkan deretan giginya yang menyerupai kelinci. Oh, jangan lupa dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit menyipit saat ia tersenyum.

 _Ya ampun anak ini imut sekali_ , pikir Hoseok. Ia lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. _Jung Hoseok, ingat, dia ini bukan manusia!_

"Um, Jeon Jungkook," panggil Hoseok. Yang dipanggil hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sebelum Hoseok melanjutkan, "bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku?"

Makhluk tak hidup itu langsung melompat dan kembali menampilkan giginya. "Oh, maaf, _hyung_."

Hoseok akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook yang masih tersenyum dengan manis. Bosan karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, Hoseok akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Jeon Jungkook, bukankah kau ingin bercerita? Ayo, aku sudah siap mendengarkan."

Jungkook yang sedang memainkan buku-buku yang terletak di atas meja Hoseok langsung menoleh ke arah si pemilik buku. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Oh, benar juga. Tapi, _hyung_ ," Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Hoseok. "Kau tidak ingin mandi dan memakan sarapanmu dulu? Seokjin _hyung_ sedang menyiapkannya di meja makan."

Mendengar perkataan Jungkook, Hoseok berpikir keras. Ia tidak bisa memilih, memakan masakan Seokjin yang—menurutnya—super lezat itu lebih dulu atau mendengarkan cerita dari arwah bocah imut di hadapannya ini.

Ternyata rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa laparnya. _Maafkan aku hyung, tapi cerita Jeon Jungkook lebih menarik daripada masakanmu._

"Aku makan nanti saja," kata Hoseok yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Jungkook.

"Baiklah." Jungkook terlihat seperti menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkanya—padahal ia tidak bisa bernafas. Ia melakukanya seperti orang yang hendak pergi ke medan perang.

"Dulu, aku dan Taetae _hyung_ bersahabat." Jungkook mengatakannya sambil kembali menatap Hoseok. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Kami bersahabat bertiga, satu orang lagi adalah sepupuku, Park Jimin. Dia seumur dengan Taetae _hyung_."

Mata Jungkook terarah pada langit-langit kamar. "Kalau diingat-ingat, aku sering sekali menginap di sini saat akhir pekan, di kamar ini." Lalu Jungkook beralih menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum padanya. "Dulu kamar ini ditempati oleh Jimin _hyung_."

Hoseok manggut-manggut. Ia mendengarkan cerita Jungkook dengan seksama.

"Lalu, kenapa Jimin pindah?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hoseok seketika merebut senyuman Jungkook. Senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajah Jungkook kini telah berubah menjadi muram. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Jungkook. Matanya tak lagi menatap pemuda di depannya, entah ia menatap apa sekarang—tatapannya kosong. Kini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti arwah yang gentayangan.

Hoseok menyadari kesalahannya setelah melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Jungkook. Ia memukuli kepalanya pelan sambil merutuki kesalahannya. Rasanya ia tak perlu mendengar jawaban Jungkook atas pertanyaannya itu, entah kenapa ia mengerti.

"Maaf, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia terlihat tersenyum pada Hoseok, namun senyumnya itu sangat dipaksakan—Hoseok tahu itu, walaupun senyumnya masih semanis tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda manis yang bernama Kim Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar Hoseok tepat saat Jungkook hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Taehyung—yang tidak dapat melihat sosok Jungkook—langsung menarik lengan Hoseok dan berkata dengan ceria, "Hoseok _hyung_ , sarapan sudah siap, ayo kita makan makanan bergizi!"

Hoseok—yang kelabakan karena lengannya ditarik secara paksa oleh Taehyung—hanya bisa membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan pada Jungkook. Ia meminta arwah imut itu untuk menunggunya di dalam kamarnya. Setelah dirasanya Jungkook sudah mendengar bisikannya, ia lalu mengikuti Taehyung ke ruang makan sambil mendengarnya bersenandung asal.

Setelah Hoseok dan Taehyung pergi ke ruang makan, tinggallah Jungkook sendirian di kamar Hoseok. Ia masih teringat pertanyaan yang diajukan si pemilik kamar sebelum pergi makan. Ia teringat sepupunya, Park Jimin. Matanya tertuju ke arah langit biru tak berawan di luar jendela, namun tatapannya hampa. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh kenangannya bersama seorang lelaki bernama Park Jimin. Kenangan terakhirnya bersama sepupunya. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

" _Hyung_..."

.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Hoseok mendapati Seokjin dan Namjoon—beserta masakan rumah ala Kim Seokjin—sudah menunggunya dan Taehyung di meja makan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Seokjin terkikik sambil memukul pelan bahu Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya ketika ia melihat Taehyung dan Hoseok datang dengan lengan Taehyung yang masih menarik lengan Hoseok. Namjoon yang juga menyadari itu langsung menyeringai. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Seokjin, lalu keduanya menatap Taehyung dan Hoseok yang sudah duduk bersebelahan di kursi masing-masing, masih dengan tangan Taehyung di lengan Hoseok.

"Jung Hoseok, kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" kata Namjoon dengan wajah yang—sok—khawatir. Di sampingnya, Seokjin terlihat berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Refleks Hoseok langsung meraba-raba pipinya—yang ternyata terasa sedikit panas—dengan kedua tangannya, membuat pegangan tangan Taehyung terlepas dari lengannya. "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya _hyung_ , wajahmu merah sekali." Taehyung melihat wajah Hoseok dan menaruh punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Hoseok, dan tangan satunya di dahinya sendiri. "Tapi tidak demam."

Hoseok dapat merasakan panas pada pipinya bertambah saat Taehyung menyentuh dahinya, lalu ia segera menepis tangan Taehyung dan mengalihkan pembicaraan—walaupun wajahnya masih memerah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita makan."

Selama waktu sarapan, Hoseok dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup begitu cepat—hingga ia pikir jantungnya akan segera meledak dan membunuhnya seperti bom waktu. Tangannya bergetar saat ia mengangkat sendoknya. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya agar ia bisa pergi dari pemuda manis yang duduk di sampingnya, namun tangannya memang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, sehingga dengan terpaksa ia makan pelan-pelan.

" _Hyung_ , ada nasi di pinggir bibirmu." Suara Namjoon memecahkan suasana hening di meja makan. Sontak Taehyung dan Hoseok yang sedang makan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya—walaupun kalimat yang diucapkan Namjoon tidak ditujukan pada mereka. Tak berbeda dengan Seokjin yang langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berbicara itu.

 _Chu_ ~

Bibir Namjoon dan Seokjin bertemu. Yang lebih tua hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tanpa melakukan apapun selama beberapa detik. Setelah kurang lebih empat detik, Seokjin langsung mendorong Namjoon kasar dan mukanya memerah—lebih dari Hoseok. "KIM NAMJOON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Yang diteriaki hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung. " _Well_ , tadinya aku ingin mengambilkan nasi yang menempel di pinggir bibirmu, tapi kau malah menoleh."

"KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL NASI DENGAN BIBIRMU DASAR BO—"

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah selesai, aku tinggal dulu ya." Jung Hoseok memotong ucapan—atau tepatnya teriakan—Seokjin dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya sambil memegangi pipinya.

Oh, Seokjin baru ingat kalau di hadapannya masih ada dua lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Itu artinya, Taehyung dan Hoseok melihatnya berciuman—jika bisa dibilang begitu—dengan Kim Namjoon. Seokjin menatap Taehyung sejenak. Anak itu masih saja sibuk makan, walaupun sesekali matanya melirik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kalian teruskan saja yang tadi, anggap saja aku ini malaikat yang akan memanah hati kalian berdua," ucap Taehyung sambil memeragakan pose seorang pemanah dan berkedip centil pada Seokjin.

Seokjin selaku korban ciuman yang—katanya—tak di sengaja itu seketika merasakan rasa panas di seluruh wajahnya, entah karena malu atau marah. Sementara si pelaku ciuman itu sedari tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum polos.

.

Hoseok membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan langsung membantingkan dirinya ke ranjangnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya seperti orang yang sedang berenang.

"Aaaargh! Kenapa wajahku memerah begini sih?" Hoseok mengerang dengan wajahnya yang masih dibenamkan pada bantalnya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dinding dengan tajam. "Kau harus tanggungjawab, Kim _fucking_ Taehyung!"

Baru saja Hoseok menyadari bahwa di kamarnya tidak ada makhluk yang seharusnya ada di sana, ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan perlahan.

Ia dapat melihat kepala Taehyung menyembul dari balik pintu. Mata sipitnya menatap Hoseok yang terlihat khawatir kalau-kalau lelaki imut itu mendengar perkataannya tadi.

" _Hyung_ , ponselku mana?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang—menurut Hoseok—kelewat polos dan imut.

"A-a-apa? Ponsel?" Hoseok tergagap karena masih gugup dengan adanya Kim Taehyung setelah tadi ia mengomel tentangnya. Ia mengatur jantungnya—yang berdegup sangat kencang—dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung. "Ponselmu hilang?"

Taehyung—yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Hoseok—menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan tersebut dengan matanya. "Kau mengambil kelinciku tidak?"

Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Taehyung heran. "Kau punya kelinci? Kukira di rumah ini tidak ada hewan peliharaan."

"Kelinciku bukan hewan, _hyung_ , dia boneka dan warnanya biru." Terlihat sedikit kerutan di dahi Taehyung. " _Hyung_ , kalau kelincinya hilang nanti aku tidak akan bisa tidur."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hoseok sebelum memutuskan untuk membantu teman serumahnya yang manis itu. Ia berdiri dan mengusak rambut Taehyung pelan. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari kelincimu itu," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Oh, kita cari ponselmu juga."

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, tetapi Taehyung tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, sehingga Hoseok terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang masih terlihat muram karena ia kehilangan ponsel dan bonekanya. Sepertinya nasib Kim Taehyung memang sial. Kemarin sepatu kesayangannya hilang, sekarang ponsel dan boneka kesayangannya? Bersabarlah, Kim Taehyung.

"Aku akan mencari di kamarmu, kau bisa diam disini kalau kau mau." Hoseok melanjutkan langkahnya, lalu berhenti lagi dan melanjutkan, "maaf Taehyung- _ah_ , tapi sepertinya kamarmu akan berantakan setelah ini."

Sebelum Hoseok benar-benar keluar kamar, Taehyung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. " _Hyung_ , aku juga ingin mencari~"

 _Deg!_ Jantung Hoseok kembali berdegup kencang karenanya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ia yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang. Ia tidak menoleh ke arah Taehyung, hanya menyeret pemuda yang masih memeluknya itu ke kamarnya—kamar Taehyung—sambil berharap semoga detak jantungnya tidak terdengar.

Hanya perlu beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke depan pintu kamar Taehyung, tetapi Hoseok merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin karena ia berjalan dengan seorang pemuda manis di punggungnya, atau mungkin karena ia mati-matian menahan jantungnya agar tidak meledak.

Hoseok membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Taehyung yang sedari tadi memeluk _hyung_ nya akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat ke arah bantal yang sudah terletak di lantai.

Mata Hoseok membulat saat ia mengangkat kepalanya—yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan karena pelukan Taehyung. Ia melihat boneka kelinci yang dicari Taehyung, berada di pelukan seseorang.

"Jeon Jungkook...?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

TOLONG DIBACA YAAAA~

Sebelumnya, maaf karena updatenya telat banget T-T anon lagi mudik dan sulit banget buat nulis, apalagi publish, ini juga curi-curi waktunya susah banget. Terus maaf juga karena chap ini belum jelasin hubungan Taehyung sama Jungkook, janji deh chap depan yaaa. Oh iya, maaf juga kalo chap ini ga ada intinya atau ga penting T-T

Buat yang minta NamJin moment, itu udah ada yaaa, sempet galau juga mau nyimpen dimana, suka keterusan kalo bikin moment mereka tuh haha. Buat VHope moment juga udah ada dikit-dikit ya hehehe maaf kalo mengecewakan.

Btw, ga ada yang nyadar ya kalo dari chap 1 waktunya tuh cuma satu hari? Hehehehe kebanyakan bacot sih ya.

Oh iya, untuk chap depan mungkin lebih telat lagi updatenya, kemungkinan update Agustus. Karena sesungguhnya nulis dan publish dari hp itu sulit loh readers.. Tapi kuusahakan lebih cepet ya doakan saja(?)

Eh hampir lupa. Minal aidzin wal faidzin yaaa semuanya, maafkan anon yang telat berhari-hari buat ngucapin ini hahaha.

Last, thanks buat yang udah review, follow, favorite. Pokoknya thanks buat semua yang udah baca, jangan bosen ya XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

 _Hoseok membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Taehyung yang sedari tadi memeluk hyungnya akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat ke arah bantal yang sudah terletak di lantai._

 _Mata Hoseok membulat saat ia mengangkat kepalanya—yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan karena pelukan Taehyung. Ia melihat boneka kelinci yang dicari Taehyung, berada di pelukan seseorang, dan seseorang itu menatap Taehyung dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih._

 _"Jeon Jungkook...?"_

.

 **Chapter 4**

Suara Hoseok yang menggumamkan nama Jungkook terdengar samar di telinga Taehyung. Ia menoleh dengan wajah heran. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Hoseok bahwa Jungkook tak dapat terlihat oleh Taehyung, dan anak itu juga tidak tahu tentang keberadaannya. Mata Hoseok yang sedari tadi menatap Jungkook beralih dan menatap Taehyung. Ia tersenyum seolah ia tak melihat apapun. "Tidak, Tae- _ya_."

Hoseok berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa sosok Jeon Jungkook ada di ruangan itu sambil memeluk sebuah benda empuk berbentuk kelinci berwarna biru—boneka yang dicari olehnya dan Taehyung. Ia kini mengacak-acak meja Taehyung yang berantakan karena barang-barang yang tertumpuk. _Jung Hoseok sedang berpura-pura mencari barang yang hilang._ Sedangkan si pemilik kamar masih bermain di lantai bersama bantalnya.

"Dimana terakhir kali kau menyimpan ponselmu?"

Taehyung berhenti memainkan bantalnya dan menolehkan wajahnya pada Hoseok. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, aku lupa."

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Hoseok memutarkan matanya. Ia tidak peduli kalau Jungkook sedang menatapnya. Yang jelas, Kim Taehyung ini bodoh dan menyebalkan— _tapi manis._

Mereka terus begitu selama beberapa menit. Taehyung yang berbaring di lantai sambil memainkan bantalnya. Hoseok yang mengobrak-abrik kamar Taehyung dengan alasan membantu mencari barangnya yang hilang. Dan Jungkook yang menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

Tangan Hoseok berhenti menyentuh barang-barang Taehyung dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang berantakan. Ia menatap Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan bantalnya, lalu ia menoleh pada Jungkook yang juga sedang menatap Taehyung. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, dan bibirnya membisikkan sesuatu pada Jungkook. "Kembalikan bonekanya, Jeon. Juga ponsel dan sepatunya."

Ucapan Hoseok yang cenderung memerintah itu tidak digubris. Jungkook terlihat tak berniat menuruti perkataan pemuda indigo itu. Ia tidak menatapnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci milik Taehyung dengan erat.

Hoseok masih bersabar. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook dan mengulang perkataannya. "Kembalikan barang-barang milik Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook."

Ia dapat melihat Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik boneka kelinci yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu—namun Hoseok tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berdiri dan berlari ke luar kamar. Hoseok bangkit dari ranjang Taehyung dan ikut berdiri karena agak terkejut dengan tingkah teman serumahnya yang tidak terduga itu. Ia lalu duduk kembali dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok arwah imut yang masih memeluk boneka.

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya?" tanya Hoseok tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku—"

"Ponselku sudah ketemu! _Hyung_ , lihat, ponselku sudah ketemu! Yeay!" Taehyung berteriak sambil berlari memeluk Hoseok. Otomatis wajah Hoseok langsung memerah dan ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar jantungnya tidak meledak.

Senyum Taehyung masih menghiasi wajahnya walaupun pelukannya dilepaskan secara paksa. Ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Tangannya memegang sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam yang ditunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Hoseok. " _Hyung_ , lihat!"

Yang dipanggil _hyung_ memundurkan kepalanya dan matanya mencuri-curi lirikan ke arah Jungkook. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kukira kau menghilangkannya di kamar ini."

" _No no no_ , aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," kata Taehyung sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan Hoseok. "Aku bilang, aku lupa dimana aku menaruhnya terakhir kali. Dan ternyata ada di kamar mandi."

"Kamar mandi?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Iya, Seokjin _hyung_ yang menemukannya." Ia meletakkan ponselnya di mejanya. "Tapi, kenapa kelincinya belum ketemu ya?"

Hoseok yang tadinya hendak berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya sontak menoleh pada Taehyung yang membahas tentang boneka kelincinya. Ia menatap Taehyung penasaran.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan boneka itu, kenapa? Kau suka kelinci?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Um..." Taehyung memandang jauh ke langit-langit kamar. "Tidak juga, aku suka singa."

Raut wajah Hoseok terlihat bingung setelah mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Dan ia semakin bingung saat Taehyung menambahkan, "tapi entah kenapa aku merasa, boneka itu rasanya spesial. Mungkin karena enak dipeluk?"

Di ujung matanya, Hoseok dapat melihat Jungkook—yang tadi membenamkan wajahnya pada boneka kelinci milik Taehyung—mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan senyum kecut, entah karena apa.

Lalu sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan muncul di bibir Hoseok. Ia menatap Taehyung dan bersikap semanis mungkin yang ia bisa—walaupun itu agak menjijikan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli boneka singa untukmu?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, bibir Hoseok tidak diam. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. Ia bicara pada Jungkook agar si-imut-yang-bukan-manusia itu pergi ke kamarnya—kamar Hoseok—dan menunggunya.

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia memajukan bibirnya—yang menurut Hoseok sangat menggemaskan. "Hoseok _hyung_ , aku ini kan laki-laki! Kenapa kau ajak pergi membeli boneka?"

Saking gemasnya, Hoseok tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak menarik bibir Taehyung dan mencubit pipinya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka kelincimu itu, Kim Taehyung, jadi tidak salah kalau aku mengajakmu."

Taehyung mendesis kesal— _tapi imut_.

"Jadi," Hoseok kembali bicara, "mau atau tidak?"

"Mau!"

.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam setelah Hoseok dan Taehyung pergi untuk membeli boneka singa. Itu artinya, sudah lebih dari dua jam pula Jungkook sendirian di kamar Taehyung, menunggu si pemilik kamar tanpa menyentuh apapun yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sedari tadi ia hanya berpikir. Bagaimana jika Taehyung benar-benar mendapatkan boneka baru? Boneka singa yang disukainya? Ia takut. Ia takut jika boneka baru yang dibeli Taehyung akan menggantikan peran boneka kelinci yang diambilnya. Ia takut jika Taehyung lebih memilih singa barunya dibandingkan kelinci birunya. Ia takut Taehyung akan melupakannya lebih dari ini. Ia benar-benar takut.

Jungkook menatap kakinya. Ia mengenakan sepatu milik Taehyung. Sepatu _converse_ biru yang diambilnya tempo hari. Lalu ia menoleh pada boneka yang masih dipeluknya. Ia menatapnya bergantian. Matanya sendu, seolah teringat akan kenangan pahit. Ingin rasanya ia letakkan boneka itu di tempatnya semula, namun otaknya melarangnya. Begitu pula dengan sepatu yang dikenakannya. _Aku masih ingin membuat Taetae hyung ingat semuanya._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kim Taehyung berjalan di dalam rumah sewaannya dengan mata yang tertutup oleh sepasang tangan milik sahabatnya, Park Jimin. Ia berjalan dengan tangan yang meraba-raba ke depan, walaupun Jimin sudah menuntunnya dari belakang._

 _"Park Chimchim, ada apa sih? Kenapa mataku harus ditutup seperti ini? Memangnya aku anak kecil yang melihat adegan ciuman saat menonton film?!" omelnya sambil tetap meraba dinding dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Jimin menguatkan tangannya pada mata Taehyung, membuatnya menjerit pelan. "Sudah diam saja dan jalan!"_

 _Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di kamar Taehyung. Jimin menendang pintunya dan pintu terbuka dari dalam. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Taehyung._

 _Taehyung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang masih kabur karena ditutup dengan tangan Jimin. Ia dapat melihat cahaya lampu yang agak redup. Samar-samar ia melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal tersenyum sambil mengenakan topi kerucut. Orang yang berada di hadapan Taehyung membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kue._

 _"Happy birthday Kim Alien!" sahut mereka—kecuali Taehyung—bersamaan. Seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci yang membawa kue melanjutkan, "Taetae hyung, cepat tiup lilinnya, wajahku panas!"_

 _Semua tertawa, kecuali Taehyung yang mendengus kesal._

 _"Kau ini tidak tulus sekali sih, pegang kue saja marah-marah!" katanya sambil meniup lilinnya ke wajah Jungkook. Ia lalu menatap dekorasi yang ditempelkan di dinding. "Aku ulangtahun hari ini? Memangnya hari ini tanggal berapa?"_

 _"Tiga puluh Desember, dasar bodoh," jawab Jimin sambil menjitak kepala Taehyung pelan._

 _"Oh." Taehyung memasang wajah bodohnya. "Lalu hadiahku mana?"_

 _Semua orang di sana—Jimin, Seokjin dan Namjoon—memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung yang blak-blakan itu, kecuali Jungkook yang langsung menaruh kue yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar yang berbungkuskan kertas kado kuning bergambar Winnie the Pooh. Ia menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Taehyung, yang berwajah masam setelah melihat kotak tersebut._

 _"Kenapa Winnie the Pooh? Aku kan suka Iron Man!" Ia menggerutu sambil membuka kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati. Jungkook selaku pemberi kotak tersebut hanya diam menatap Taehyung antusias, sedangkan yang lainnya menatap mereka penasaran._

 _Kening Taehyung berkerut setelah melihat isi kotak tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbulu berwarna putih dan biru, dan benda tersebut memiliki dua pasang telinga yang cukup panjang. Sebuah boneka kelinci yang lucu._

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook aneh. "Boneka kelinci? Kau pikir aku pacarmu? Dasar menyebalkan!"_

 _Ia melempar boneka tersebut tepat ke wajah si pemberi. Namun si pemberi hanya tertawa dan memeluk boneka yang secara khusus ia belikan untuk hyungnya itu. "Hyung kan tidak bisa tidur kalau sendirian. Aku berikan kelinci agar kau selalu teringat padaku."_

 _Wajah Taehyung yang tadinya masam berubah, kerutan di keningnya pun menghilang. "Benar juga. Thanks, Kelinci."_

 _Belum sempat Jungkook membalas perkataan Taehyung, dirinya sudah didorong oleh Jimin yang kini menyodorkan kotak hadiahnya pada sang birthday boy. Berbeda dengan kotak super besar pemberian Jungkook, hadiah dari Jimin ini tidak terlalu besar, dan dibungkus dengan kertas kado polos berwarna biru tua._

 _"Ayo buka, Kim Taetae!" kata Jimin bersemangat. "Kau pasti suka, tidak mungkin tidak, pokoknya aku jamin kau pasti suka!"_

 _Tangan Taehyung membuka kotak pemberian Jimin dengan kening yang kembali berkerut. Matanya membulat dan tangannya langsung mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut. Sepasang sepatu converse berwarna biru. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya menatap sepatu itu dan Jimin bergantian. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia benar-benar menginginkan sepatu ini, dan sahabatnya, Park Jimin memberikannya secara cuma-cuma di hari ulangtahunnya._

 _Taehyung langsung memeluk Jimin sambil bersorak riang._

 _"Terima kasiiiih Park Jimin, aku cinta kamu!" katanya sambil mencium bibir Jimin singkat._

 _Entah merasa malu atau merasa jijik, Jimin mendorong Taehyung sehingga ciumannya terlepas. Taehyung masih tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu menoleh pada Jungkook yang menatapnya sambil cemberut._

 _"Jadi Taetae hyung hanya cinta Jimin hyung saj—"_

 _Chu~_

 _Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook sama seperti ia mencium Jimin. Bedanya, Jungkook tidak mendorong Taehyung dan hanya bisa melotot tanpa melakukan apapun._

 _"Aku juga cinta Jungkook!" Ia beralih ke arah Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sibuk menyantap kue. Taehyung mencium mereka bergantian. "Aku juga cinta Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung!"_

 _Mereka berempat menatap Taehyung yang kini tersenyum lebar dengan krim yang menempel di bibirnya. "Semoga senyumnya takkan pernah hilang," ucap mereka dalam hati._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Jungkook menghela nafasnya—setidaknya ia bertingkah begitu. Perlahan, ia meletakkan boneka kelinci biru itu di ranjang Taehyung. Ia juga melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya di dekat pintu. Namun, tak sampai dua menit ia meletakkan boneka dan sepatu tersebut, ia kembali mengambilnya dan memeluk kedua benda itu dengan erat. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Taehyung sebelum pemiliknya datang.

.

Pintu kamar Hoseok akhirnya terbuka setelah pemiliknya pergi bersama penghuni kamar sebelah untuk membeli sebuah boneka singa. Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi boneka kuda poni. Boneka pilihan Taehyung yang ia beli untuk dirinya sendiri, karena paksaan dari si pemilih boneka yang mengatakan bahwa Hoseok kadang terlihat seperti seekor kuda, dan kuda poni adalah satu-satunya boneka kuda yang mereka temukan. Beruntung ukurannya tidak sebesar boneka singa yang dipilih Taehyung—yang tingginya hampir mencapai setengah paha orang dewasa. Ia mengeluarkan boneka tersebut dari plastiknya dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya.

"Oh, Jeon Jungkook," katanya saat melihat Jungkook yang menunggunya di dekat jendela dengan boneka kelinci dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tak apa. Bisa aku cerita sekarang? Rasanya... aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, _hyung_."

Ingin rasanya ia mengusak rambut Jungkook, entah kenapa, tapi yang dapat Hoseok lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. "Tentu, berceritalah."

" _Hyung_ , aku..." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku rindu Taetae _hyung_."

Hoseok tidak merespon. Ia hanya menatapnya, memberi tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan setiap kata yang akan Jungkook katakan.

"Aku pernah memaksanya menemaniku ke suatu tempat, aku memaksanya menggunakan mobil milik Jimin _hyung_ ," ia mulai bercerita. "Waktu itu, kami bertiga menginap di rumahku dan Jimin hyung sedang ada urusan, dan mobilnya ditinggal dirumahku. Karena aku bosan, aku mengajak Taetae _hyung_ untuk pergi berkeliling dengan mobil itu, padahal Jimin _hyung_ sudah melarang kami memakainya karena mobil itu akan segera masuk bengkel."

Jungkook berhenti berbicara. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit bergetar, seperti sedang menahan tangis. Dan benar saja, setetes airmata jatuh dari matanya. Ia melanjutkan ceritanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak. "Aku memaksanya. Aku memaksa Taetae _hyung_ untuk mengendarainya bersamaku."

Mata Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya dan itu membuat Hoseok seolah dapat merasakan kesedihannya, walaupun cerita belum selesai, namun hatinya sudah merasa sakit. Ia menatap Jungkook iba. "Pelan-pelan saja, Jungkook- _ah_ , tidak perlu buru-buru."

Setelah membalas dengan anggukan, Jungkook kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kami bertemu dengan Jimin _hyung_ di jalan, dan menabraknya."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jungkook berlari ke arah Taehyung yang sedang membaca komik sambil berbaring di lantai. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Taehyung dan mengambil komik yang sedang dibacanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi depannya yang lucu seperti kelinci._

 _"Hyung!" panggilnya. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan, aku bosan."_

 _"Kemana? Kita tidak punya kendaraan yang bisa digunakan," jawab Taehyung sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Jungkook dari atas tubuhnya. "Bangun, kau berat."_

 _Alih-alih menyingkir dari tubuh Taehyung, bocah bergigi kelinci itu malah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sambil tertawa, membuat hyungnya terbatuk-batuk._

 _"Uhuk uhuk, Jeon Jungkook... Uhuk."_

 _"Aku tidak akan bangun sebelum hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan," katanya sambil pura-pura cemberut. "Ada mobil Jimin hyung di garasi."_

 _Taehyung mendengus dan menatap Jungkook serius. "Tidak, Kelinci. Chim bilang kita tidak boleh menggunakannya, ingat?"_

 _"Ayolah, hyuuung, kita kan tidak akan lama. Lagipula Jimin hyung akan membawanya ke bengkel besok pagi," rengeknya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Taehyung yang ada di bawahnya. "Ayo pergi hyung, kumohooon~"_

 _Rengekan seorang Jeon Jungkook adalah titik lemah Kim Taehyung. Ia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkannya jika ia merengek._

 _"Iya iya, tapi jangan terlalu jauh, deal?" kata Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya._

 _Wajah Jungkook menjadi berseri-seri. Ia berteriak, "DEAL!" dan langsung memeluk Taehyung, mengabaikan tangan hyungnya yang terulur untuknya. "Yeay! Taetae hyung memang yang terbaik!"_

 _._

 _Sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang tidak terlalu mewah melaju di jalanan komplek dimana rumah keluarga Jeon berada. Di dalamnya, ada dua pemuda berambut coklat tua yang tertawa riang menikmati perjalanan mereka._

 _Tiba-tiba satu pemuda yang berada di kursi penumpang berhenti tertawa dan menarik-narik pakaian si pengemudi. Tangannya menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan kaki sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Hyung, bukankah itu Jimin hyung?"_

 _Taehyung yang sedang mengemudi lalu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jungkook. "Oh, kau benar, ayo kita angkut dia."_

 _Kaca mobil di sisi pengemudi terbuka dan Taehyung menyembulkan kepalanya keluar._

 _"Park Chimchim!" panggilnya sambil mengarahkan mobil ke arah Jimin. Namun saat ia hendak menurunkan kecepatannya, ia kehilangan kendali. Ia panik._

 _"Jeon Tokki! Bagaimana iniiii?"_

 _Jungkook yang juga panik hanya bisa berteriak tanpa membantu apapun. "Hyung, hentikan mobilnya!"_

 _"Tidak bisa," jawabnya sambil tetap menginjak-injak pedal rem. Ia membanting setir agar mobilnya tak menabrak sahabatnya itu, namun usahanya sia-sia. "PARK JIMIN AWAS!"_

 _"HYUNG!"_

 _BRAK!_

 _Orang-orang mulai berdatangan setelah mendengar suara keras di jalanan. Sebuah mobil menabrak pohon besar di atas trotoar, dan seorang pemuda berambut merah terbaring bersimbah darah di dekat mobil tersebut._

 _Kap mobil mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul. Di dalamnya, ada seorang pemuda yang juga bersimbah darah sambil memeluk erat si pengemudi. Pelukannya mengendur seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai pudar. Sedangkan si pengemudi sedikit terluka di bagian dahinya—berkat perlindungan pemuda tadi. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya._

 _"Jungkook-ah... Jimin-ah... Maafkan... aku..."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Jungkook masih berurai airmata. Ia menceritakan masa lalunya—yang ingin ia lupakan—sambil terisak. Hoseok yang mendengarkan cerita Jungkook hanya bisa diam dan menatapnya iba. Ingin ia memeluknya dan menenangkannya, namun ia sadar bahwa mereka itu berbeda, ia tak dapat menyentuhnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ia tahu, Jungkook pasti masih merasa sakit oleh kenangan itu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , tidak apa-apa, menangislah dulu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakan semuanya sekarang. "

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya menatap Hoseok sendu.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti," kata Hoseok sambil menatap Jungkook lembut, "tapi aku tahu, kesedihanmu itu pasti sangat sulit untuk dilupakan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jungkook tersenyum kecil disela-sela tangisnya. Ia menghapus airmatanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke boneka kelinci yang masih ada di pelukannya.

"Hoseok _hyung_ ," panggilnya. "Kau pasti ingin mendengar ceritaku selanjutnya. Mungkin agak aneh dan kau mungkin akan menganggapku gila, tapi ini yang menjadi alasanku mengganggu Taetae _hyung_."

Hoseok yang mendengar peringatan Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya tegang dan serius. _Bersiaplah untuk sebuah cerita tak masuk akal dari sebuah arwah, Jung Hoseok._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Special Short Story**

Setelah membereskan meja makan setelah sarapan tadi, Seokjin berusaha keras menghindari Namjoon. Insiden yang terjadi antara mereka di meja makan membuatnya sangat malu dan rasanya ia tidak sanggup bertemu muka dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah karena Seokjin bisa saja memasang _poker face_ jika bertemu dengannya. Namun, yang jadi masalah adalah, kemanapun ia pergi, Namjoon selalu mengikutinya seperti ekor. Seperti tadi ketika ia sedang mencuci piring, pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya tanpa menyadari gerak-gerik Seokjin yang tidak nyaman. Ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya pun, Namjoon mengikutinya walaupun ia tidak sampai masuk ke dalam—ia diam di depan pintu yang terbuka sambil tetap menatap Seokjin.

Bahkan, kini saat Seokjin hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, pemuda sipit berlesung pipi itu masih saja mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kim Namjoon! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku akan masuk ke kamar mandi?! Kau ingin melihatku telanjang atau bagaimana?! Berhenti mengikutiku!" bentaknya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras—meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih diam di depan pintu.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Seokjin melepas kacamatanya dan menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin yang ada di atas wastafel. Wajahnya terlihat marah, namun pipinya merona. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Argh! Ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu padaku? Kalau begini dia bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai—"

Cklek!

"—nya."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Namjoon masuk ke dalamnya sambil tersenyum. Oh tidak, kau lupa mengunci pintunya, Kim _stupid_ Seokjin.

"Apa yang kau—"

Ucapan Seokjin terhenti karena bibirnya kini dikunci oleh bibir Namjoon. Pemuda itu menciumnya lagi, dan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Seokjin.

Kim Seokjin _shock_.

Mereka diam dengan bibir yang menempel satu sama lain, hingga tangan Seokjin mendorong Namjoon dengan paksa. Ia kembali menatap cermin sambil menutup matanya. _Kim Namjoon bodoh, Kim Namjoon bodoh, Kim Namjoon bodoh!_

Tiba-tiba Seokjin merasa ada sepasang tangan yang kembali melingkar di pinggangnya, dan ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Kim Namjoon yang tadi didorongnya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Seokjin, membuat rona merah di pipinya tak kunjung pergi.

Seokjin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dengan susah payah, dan kakinya tak sengaja menginjak genangan air yang ada di lantai. Ia relfeks menarik tangan Namjoon agar tidak terjatuh, namun tarikan tangannya itu malah membuat Namjoon ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

Dan kini beginilah mereka, terbaring di lantai dengan Namjoon yang hampir menindih Seokjin. Yang ditindih menutup matanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke kanan, menutupi warna merah yang membuat wajahnya panas, sementara yang menindih hanya menatap _hyung_ nya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Seokjin _hyung_ ," panggil Namjoon sambil menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Seokjin. "Buka matamu."

Seakan tersihir oleh suara Namjoon, ia membuka matanya perlahan—namun masih mengalihkan wajahnya. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam di dekat toilet. Sebuah ponsel.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya—mengabaikan Namjoon yang masih ada di hadapannya—dan menyalakan ponsel tersebut. Ada sebuah gambar singa animasi yang terpasang sebagai _wallpaper_ nya.

"Wah, ponselku!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Entah sejak kapan Taehyung ada di sana, dan wajahnya tersenyum melihat benda hitam yang digenggam oleh Seokjin.

Taehyung berjongkok di dekat Seokjin dan langsung mengambil ponselnya, lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil melompat-lompat. Sebelumnya, ia sempat mencuri ciuman singkat dari Seokjin. "Terima kasih, _hyung_!"

Kedua pemuda yang masih terduduk di lantai kamar mandi itu melongo melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba pergi. Salah satu dari mereka langsung berdiri dan berlari ke luar kamar mandi sambil memegang kedua pipinya, meninggalkan pemuda lainnya di dalam sana.

"Dasar _hyung_ itu, ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi," gumam Namjoon sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Ia mengambil handuk berwarna pink dan kacamata yang tergeletak di dekat wastafel, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bersiul.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Haiiii~~~~

Sebelumnya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan yang super duper terlambat ini. Maklum lah jiwanya masih jiwa mudik (?)

Di chap 4 ini udah dikasih _clue_ kenapa Jungkook ngambilin barang-barangnya Taehyung, Jimin juga udah muncul sedikit XD terus maaf ya lagi-lagi kalian digantungin sama ceritanya Jungkook, chap depan janji deh, suer ._.v

Buat NamJin shipper, gimana tuh special story nya? Hahaha efek belum puas bikin NamJin di chap kemarin nih jadi aja cerita itu muncul, geje ya XD

Tentang pairing di ff ini, anon mau perjelas lagi yaa. Disini pairingnya VHopeKook dituker-tuker(?) pokoknya ngga akan jauh dari mereka, walaupun nanti bakalan ada couple lain yang nyempil, tapi mereka ngga akan jadian :" soalnya ff ini kan lebih ke _friendship_ hehe. Tapi kalo sewaktu-waktu ada adegan romance macam NamJin... mohon diterima aja ya XD

Oh, sedikit _spoiler_ juga buat chap depan, bakalan ada _female cast_ nih hahaha. Tapi tenang~ si cewek ini ngga bakalan ngeganggu pairing yang udah ada kok, cuma bakalan muncul sedikit aja.

 _By the way_ , anon agak sedih deh, kok rasanya ffn makin sepi ya? Apa karena udah masuk ajaran baru? Apa karena liburan udah selesai? Atau jangan-jangan... semua udah pada males buka ffn? *semoga aja ngga*

Sebelum cuap-cuap author yang panjang ini berakhir, anon mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang udah sabar nunggu ff ini, kalian luar biasa! XD buat yang udah review, follow, favorite, dan yang baca tapi _keep silent_ juga makasih banyak ya, aku sayang kalian. XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

 _"Hoseok hyung," panggilnya. "Kau pasti ingin mendengar ceritaku selanjutnya. Mungkin agak aneh dan kau mungkin akan menganggapku gila, tapi ini yang menjadi alasanku mengganggu Taetae hyung."_

 _Hoseok yang mendengar peringatan Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya tegang dan serius. Bersiaplah untuk sebuah cerita tak masuk akal dari sebuah arwah, Jung Hoseok._

 _._

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Jungkook terbangun di sebuah ruang hampa berwarna putih. Tak ada apapun di sana, tak ada satu orang pun menemaninya. Ia berjalan dan berjalan, mencari ujung ruang ini. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ia terduduk lemas. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia putus asa._

 _"Ibu, ayah... Tolong aku... Taetae hyung... Jimin hyung... Tolong..."_

 _Airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia meraung memanggil Taehyung dan Jimin, namun tak ada jawaban. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah gema dari suaranya sendiri. Ia menangis dan menangis. Ia ketakutan._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia terkejut dan tangisannya pun terhenti. Ia kenal tangan yang memeluknya ini. Pelukan ini. Pelukan hangat yang selalu ia dapatkan sejak kecil jika ia menangis. Ia dapat merasakan pundaknya basah—Park Jimin menangis._

 _"Jimin hyung..." panggilnya sambil menggenggam tangan yang memeluknya. "Kenapa menangis? Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi."_

 _Jimin menghapus airmatanya dan kembali memeluk Jungkook—kali ini mereka berpelukan. Ia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku, aku disini sekarang, kita bersama-sama keluar dari tempat aneh ini ya?"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk tersenyum pada Jimin. Mereka berpelukan dan saling meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, hingga seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka._

 _Pria paruh baya itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih. Tubuhnya agak berisi, matanya sipit dan hidungnya agak besar. Ia tersenyum pada Jungkook da Jimin, membuat mereka kebingungan._

 _"Jimin, Jungkook," panggil pria itu. Suaranya tidak berat, namun cukup membuat orang yang mendengarnya merinding. "Kuharap kalian tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Aku disini untuk menuntun kalian."_

 _Mereka menatap satu sama lain setelah mendengar ucapan pria itu. Mereka bingung. Siapa pria ini dan kenapa ia mengetahui nama kami?_

 _"Namaku Bang Sihyuk, kalau kalian penasaran. Aku ini... yah, semacam malaikat." Pria itu menggaruh tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Saat ini kalian sedang koma karena kecelakaan."_

 _Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pria yang mengaku malaikat itu membuat nafas Jimin dan Jungkook tercekat. Mereka pun teringat kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka, dan juga Taehyung, sahabat mereka._

 _"Koma? Lalu... bagaimana dengan Taetae hyung? Apa dia terluka? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Tidak mungkin dia terluka kan?" tanya Jungkook tanpa jeda. Mungkin ia tidak akan behenti bertanya jika Jimin tidak menghentikannya._

 _Dengan ragu Jimin menatap Bang Sihyuk. Ia seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan pria itu berkata pada Jimin seolah ia bisa membaca pikirannya. "Katakanlah, Jimin."_

 _"Apa keadaan kami... sangat parah?" cicitnya._

 _Malaikat berpakaian putih itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke arah kanan. Area yang ditunjuk lalu menampilkan tubuh Jungkook dan Jimin yang terbaring di ruangan yang berbeda. Berbagai macam selang yang terhubung pada alat medis terpasang di tubuh mereka. "Bisa kalian lihat sendiri."_

 _Mereka mengamati tubuh mereka yang terbaring tak berdaya. Mereka hanya memandanginya tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Kepala mereka tertunduk, tak sanggup untuk melihat lebih lama._

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan. Sontak kedua pemuda yang sedang koma itu kembali melihat tubuh mereka yang masih terbaring. Ada seorang gadis yang masuk ke ruangan Jimin. Ia menangis sambil mengelus tangan Jimin yang tertusuk jarum infus._

 _"Yoongi noona..." ucap Jimin tanpa sadar._

 _Gadis bernama Yoongi itu terlihat mengelus-elus surai merah Jimin dengan lembut. Ia berulang kali menghapus airmatanya, sebuah tindakan yang sia-sia karena airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia berucap dalam tangisnya, "Jimin-ah, bangunlah. Bukankah kita akan pergi ke pantai bersama Jungkook dan Taetae? Kenapa kalian bertiga seperti ini... Kumohon, bangunlah..."_

 _Jimin merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya menangisi dirinya seperti itu. Jimin ingin berteriak, mengatakan ia ada di sini, terjebak dalam sebuah ruang hampa bersama Jungkook dan seorang malaikat tua bernama Bang Sihyuk. Ia ingin memeluk Yoongi dan memberitahunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

 _Di sisi lain, ada sepasang suami istri di ruangan Jungkook. Sang istri—ibu Jungkook—menangis sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya yang sedang dalam keadaan koma, sedangkan ayah Jungkook terlihat menahan airmatanya sambil memeluk sang istri. "Jungkook-ah… Buka matamu nak…"_

 _Reaksi Jungkook tak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin._

 _"Eomma, appa, aku disini…" ucapnya sambil berusaha meraih kedua orangtuanya. Airmatanya jatuh. "Aku tidak apa-apa, eomma… Tunggu aku…"_

 _Tiba-tiba saja tampilan raga Jimin dan Jungkook yang terbaring di rumah sakit menghilang. Kedua pemuda yang masih merasa tertekan oleh keadaannya itu menatap Bang Sihyuk yang juga sedang menatap mereka._

 _"Bang Sihyuk-nim," Jungkook angkat bicara. "Kami ingin hidup."_

 _Keheningan datang menghampiri ruang hampa tersebut. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Jimin, Jungkook, maupun Bang Sihyuk, mereka memilih diam setelah Jungkook berkata demikian. Pria paruh baya itu menatap Jungkook. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia bersuara kembali._

 _"Benarkah?" tanyanya pada Jungkook. "Walaupun akan mengorbankan nyawa teman kalian, Kim Taehyung?"_

 _Jungkook dan Jimin terkejut. Mereka menatap Bang Sihyuk tak percaya._

 _"Apa?! Kenapa Taehyung harus terlibat?" kata Jimin. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Bukankah ini hanya menyangkut nyawaku dan Jungkook?"_

 _Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah sang malaikat. Ia menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku diberi amanat untuk menuntun kalian berdua menuju tujuan kalian setelah mati."_

 _Mata Jungkook dan Jimin melotot mendengar kata 'mati'._

 _"Namun, jika kalian bersikeras untuk hidup, maka aku harus menjemput Kim Taehyung sebagai pengganti kalian."_

 _"—ngan."_

 _Sebuah suara—lebih tepatnya bisikan—itu keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Walau kecil, tapi Jimin mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan pria di hadapannya._

 _Jungkook tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Bang Sihyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat sepupunya terkejut bukan main. Namun ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya._

 _"Kumohon… biarkan Taetae hyung hidup," ucapnya dengan suara yang agak serak._

 _Bang Sihyuk hanya diam sambil menatap Jungkook tanpa ekspresi. Hanya Jimin yang bertindak, ia berusaha membuat adik sepupunya itu berdiri._

 _"Jungkook-ah…" panggilnya._

 _Jungkook lalu menoleh pada Jimin, dan memeluknya. Ia memohon di sela-sela pelukannya. "Hyung, bolehkah Taetae hyung hidup? Kumohon, aku ingin dia hidup, hyung, aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus mati."_

 _Sesuai dengan dugaannya, Jungkook akan mengorbankan dirinya. Dan sebenarnya, Jimin pun sama. Baginya, Taehyung lebih penting dari dirinya sendiri, tak ada artinya jika ia hidup tanpa Taehyung._

 _"Iya, Jungkook-ah, iya. Dia harus hidup. Taetae's life is the most precious thing to us, right?"_

 _Ucapan Jimin barusan membuat Jungkook sedikit tenang. Ia melepas pelukannya, dan kembali menatap malaikat penuntun mereka, Bang Sihyuk._

 _"Tolong selamatkan Kim Taehyung," kata Jungkook tanpa ragu. Walau kepalanya ditundukkan, walau airmatanya tak lama lagi akan menetes, tapi ada keyakinan dalam kalimatnya._

 _"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya sang malaikat. "Kalian yakin akan mempertahankan nyawa Kim Taehyung dan meninggalkan dunia kalian?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu dibalas oleh anggukan mantap dari Jungkook. Diikuti oleh Jimin. "Ya."_

 _"Baikla—"_

 _"Tapi tunggu! Bisakah… aku mengajukan sebuah permintaan?" Jimin memohon pada pria itu._

 _Bang Sihyuk mengangguk._

 _"Tolong hapus ingatan Taehyung tentang kami—aku dan Jungkook, tentang kecelakaan yang dialaminya," pintanya._

 _Permintaan Jimin yang tak terduga itu membuat Jungkook melayangkan protes padanya. Namun ia harus menyetujui permintaan itu setelah Jimin memberitahu alasan di balik permintaan itu. "Jeon Jungkook, kau pasti tidak akan pernah mau melihat Taetae sedih karena kita, apalagi dia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika dia tahu kita berdua meninggal karena kecelakaan itu. Senyumnya akan hilang, kita tidak mau itu kan? Ini untuk kebaikan Taetae."_

 _"Baiklah, Jimin. Kau ingin Kim Taehyung tidak mengingatmu ataupun Jungkook, kan? Akan kulakukan. Tapi aku tidak menjamin ia akan melupakan kalian selamanya." Bang Sihyuk memperingatkan._

 _Pria itu kemudian membelakangi Jimin dan Jungkook untuk beberapa saat. Lalu Jimin kembali mengatakan sesuatu._

 _"Bolehkah kami melihat keadaan Taehyung?"_

 _Tanpa berbalik, ia menjawab, "Kim Taehyung baik-baik saja, percayalah."_

 _Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook, sebelum malaikat itu berbalik dan menatap mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo ikut aku, kalian akan segera mati."_

 _Mereka berdua pun akhirnya mengikuti pria paruh baya itu. Mereka bergandengan tangan, dan mereka masing-masing menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum mereka benar-benar terlepas dari raganya._

 _"Min Yoongi, maaf, aku pergi sekarang. Tolong jaga Taetae. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Eomma, appa, maafkan aku. Aku mencintai kalian... juga Taetae hyung."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Jungkook menatap Hoseok yang sudah tertidur setelah mendengar ceritanya. Demi cerita seorang Jeon Jungkook, Hoseok sampai merelakan hari Minggunya terlewati begitu saja. Ia bahkan rela melewati waktu makan siang dan makan malam, untungnya, Hoseok punya persediaan makanan kecil di kamarnya.

Walau masih ada yang belum ia ceritakan, tapi Jungkook rasa itu sudah cukup. Jika manusia yang tertidur di hadapannya ini cukup pintar, ia pasti akan menyadari maksudnya menceritakan masa lalunya.

Kecelakaan itu. Ruang hampa itu. Park Jimin. Bang Sihyuk. Semua berkaitan dengan Taehyung. Jika Hoseok cukup pandai mengartikan ceritanya, ia pasti mengerti alasan Jungkook berada di sini. Di rumah ini, mengganggu Kim Taehyung yang telah direbut ingatannya. Alasannya hanya satu.

"Kapan kau akan mengingatku lagi, Taetae _hyung_?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Anon kali ini ngga mau banyak bacot, ingetin ya gaes kalo bacot marahin(?)

Chap ini chap terakhir buat ceritanya Jungkook ya, mulai chap depan kayanya udah mulai _brand_ _new life_ buat Hoseok(?) Btw maafin kemunculan Bang PD disini ya :"

 _Female cast_ nya udah pada tau kannn? Min Yoongi, yeay! Bias ya ampun maaf ya dijadiin cewek, cantik sih u,u

Buat yang review chap 4 kemaren maaf ya belum sempet dibales satu-satu, mungkin nanti karena anonnya agak susah balesin via hp.

 _As always, big thanks_ buat yang udah baca, baik itu ngereview, follow, favorite, atau yang silent reader. Jangan bosen yaaa sama ff ini~

P.S. buat **armiy** , Jiminnya lagi sibuk main sama anon, jadi ngga sempet muncul selama ini :p tunggu aja tanggal mainnya yaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

 _"Kapan kau akan mengingatku lagi, Taetae hyung?"_

.

 **Chapter 6**

"Hoseok- _ah_! Jung Hoseok!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hoseok itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Ia berbalik dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut, walaupun ia merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran orang yang membangunkannya—dan mengguncangkan badannya.

Orang itu tidak menyerah. Ia menarik selimut Hoseok dan menendang tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Ia tersenyum puas setelah melihat mata Hoseok yang terbuka dengan enggan.

Yang dibangunkan akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan kaki ranjangnya sebagai sandaran. Ia terpaksa bangun karena manusia laknat di depannya ini membangunkannya dengan cara yang kurang manusiawi. Ia melihat orang yang membangunkannya itu berdiri.

"Cepat mandi, di bawah ada Yoongi _noona_ ," katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Oh iya, tadi aku mengisi daftar hadirmu, dan ketahuan, sepertinya namamu sudah diblacklist oleh si nenek."

Mata Hoseok langsung terbuka sepenuhnya setelah mendengar kata _si nenek._ Ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Dan ia ada kelas pukul delapan tadi. _Sial._

"Kim Namjoon! Dasar brengsek kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan _you're such son of a_ —"

Hoseok diam. Ia ingat tadi Namjoon sempat menyebut nama Yoongi. Mulutnya yang tadi hendak memaki teman serumah sekaligus teman kuliahnya itu malah menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung lari ke ruang tamu sambil berteriak, "Yoongi _noonaaaaa_ ~!"

Gadis manis yang dipanggil Yoongi itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia menoleh ketika Hoseok dengan hebohnya berlari ke arahnya—dan ia tidak sempat mengelak saat sepupunya itu memeluknya. Ya, Min Yoongi adalah sepupu Jung Hoseok.

" _Noona, noona, noona_!" panggil Hoseok sambil memeluk Yoongi erat. "Hoseok rindu _noona_ , kyaaa~"

Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah sambil memutarkan bola matanya dalam pelukan Hoseok. Ia melirik ke arah Seokjin yang mengantarkan minuman untuknya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Kurang ajar memang, tapi inilah dia.

Perlu beberapa menit bagi Hoseok untuk menyelesaikan gurauannya tentang bagaimana ia merindukan Yoongi, bagaimana ia merasa Yoongi sangat kejam karena menelantarkan _fanboy_ nya yang paling tampan, bagaimana ia ingin mengunjunginya di Daegu tapi ia tak bisa, bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan di Seoul tanpa sepupunya, dan masih banyak lagi. Oh, jangan lupakan pelukan Hoseok dan ciumannya yang mendarat di pipi sepupunya.

Sudah biasa.

Min Yoongi sudah terbiasa dengan Hoseok yang selalu bersikap seperti seorang _fanboy_ gila jika bersama dengannya. _Aku ini fanboy noona nomor satu!_ Ia selalu mengucapkan itu dulu—dan sekarang. Yah, walau sebenarnya Yoongi menganggapnya nomor dua.

"Oh iya, _noona_ tahu darimana kalau aku tinggal di sini? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang? Aku kan bisa jemput _noona_. Oh, Seokjin _hyung_ , aku minta sirupnya satu lagi ya!"

Ucapan Hoseok yang terakhir itu ditujukan untuk Seokjin yang berada di dapur. Yoongi menghadiahi sepupunya sebuah jitakan keras di kepala karena tingkahnya yang kurang ajar terhadap teman serumahnya yang lebih tua itu. "Jangan kurang ajar, dasar bodoh."

"Astaga Min Yoongi, tubuhmu kecil begitu tapi kenapa tenagamu besar sekali?" keluhnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Lalu matanya melirik _paperbag_ yang dibawa Yoongi. "Itu untukku?"

Yoongi langsung mengambil _paperbag_ itu dan melemparnya ke pangkuan Hoseok. Yang dilempari pun dengan sigap menangkapnya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Iya, ponselmu kan rusak, jadi aku belikan yang baru." Ia menunjuk sebuah kotak makanan ukuran sedang. "Itu dari _eomma_. Katanya aku harus berikan untuk sepupuku yang bodoh."

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, _love_!" Hoseok mengangkat jari telunjuknya tepat di hadapan wajah Yoongi. " _Anyway, thanks_ ponselnya, _noona_. Sini kucium dulu~"

Merasa jijik dengan sepupunya yang hendak menciumnya, gadis manis bermata sayu itu menendang kaki Hoseok. Tendangan itu tepat mengenai tulang keringnya, sehingga ia hanya dapat meringis kesakitan.

Setelah puas melihat adik sepupunya mengaduh karena tendangannya, Yoongi lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tangga. "Hei, bodoh, kamarmu di atas kan?"

Tanpa sadar Hoseok mengiyakan sambil masih meratapi kakinya. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa Yoongi akan masuk ke kamarnya, dimana barang-barangnya tergeletak tak beraturan.

 _Semoga noona belum masuk kamarku, bisa-bisa aku mati kalau dia melihat barang-barangku yang berantakan_ , pikirnya.

Dengan segera Hoseok berlari ke kamarnya untuk menyusul Yoongi. Dan ia gemetar ketakutan saat ia merasa tidak ada suara dari dalam kamarnya. Hoseok berani bersumpah demi dosennya yang menyerupai nenek lampir, Min Yoongi dan kemarahan itu adalah dua hal yang harus selalu dipisahkan.

" _Love_! Jangan ma—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat Yoongi berbaring di ranjang. Matanya tertutup rapat, membuat Hoseok berasumsi bahwa sepupunya itu tertidur karena ia memang sangat mudah tertidur—dimanapun dan kapanpun—ditambah lagi perjalanan dari Daegu ke Seoul yang sudah pasti membuatnya lelah.

Wajah Yoongi terlihat semakin bersinar karena cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk melalui jendela. Rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat sangat halus, dan Hoseok tak dapat melarang tangannya untuk tidak mengelus rambut indah itu.

 _Cantik_. Itulah yang terbesit di kepala Hoseok.

Pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam lamanya untuk memandangi kakak sepupunya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun itu. Sayangnya, ia tak menyadari bibir Yoongi yang sempat bergetar pelan karena menahan tangis.

.

Taehyung berjalan keluar kelas sambil berbincang dengan Kris. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa karena hal yang menurut mereka lucu. Biasanya, seusai kuliah mereka akan berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka di _cafeteria_ kampus. Mereka akan berbagi cerita dan bermain hingga _cafeteria_ ditutup.

Tapi tidak dengan hari ini.

Awalnya, Taehyung berencana pergi ke _mall_ bersama Kris. Hanya sekedar cuci mata, atau mungkin membeli barang-barang aneh yang tak terbayangkan. Tapi Taehyung harus membatalkan janjinya bersama sahabatnya itu karena sebuah pesan singkat dari Namjoon yang diterimanya tadi.

 _ **From: Papa Namjoon**_

 _Di rumah ada noona galak. Cepat pulang._

Taehyung tahu siapa _noona_ galak yang dimaksud Namjoon. Satu-satunya wanita yang menyandang panggilan itu adalah Min Yoongi, teman masa kecilnya di Daegu—setidaknya Taehyung berpikir begitu.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , _noona_ galak itu cantik tidak?" tanya Kris sambil mengintip ponsel Taehyung.

"Cantik," jawab Taehyung singkat.

Kris menyeringai setelah mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Ia memang suka menggoda gadis-gadis cantik. _Mungkin satu gadis galak akan menarik_ , pikirnya.

"Aku ikut ke rumahmu ya?"

Kata-kata Kris membuat Taehyung langsung mendelik padanya. Ia tahu betul sifat sahabatnya itu. _Playboy_ kelas semut. Hanya suka menggoda, tapi tidak pernah berhubungan lebih setelah itu. Dan sekarang pasti dia mengincar Min Yoongi. _Enak saja._

"Tidak!" tolaknya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kris yang merangkul pundaknya. "Kau pasti mau menggoda Yoongi _noona_. Dia tidak akan mau dengan pria jelek sepertimu, Kris."

Taehyung berlari meninggalkan Kris yang melongo karena dikatai sebagai _pria jelek_. Ia lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya itu.

" _Bye_ , jelek!" kata Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mengolok-olok Kris, dan kembali berlari meninggalkan area kampus.

Yang ditinggalkan masih saja diam. Tentu saja ia tidak terima dikatai jelek oleh Taehyung. Tapi ia teringat sebuah nama yang tadi disebut oleh sahabat aliennya itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yoongi?"

.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau ingat terakhir kali Yoongi _noona_ datang ke sini?"

Yang dipanggil _hyung_ kemudian meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan memutarkan kursinya agar menghadap pemuda yang sedang tengkurap di atas kasur.

Seokjin menggeser kursinya ke arah ranjang, mendekati Namjoon. Ia membungkuk dan tangannya diletakkan di pahanya sebagai tumpuan. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya itu serius.

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada sosok Min Yoongi yang sedang menangis," kata Seokjin. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "kau tahu kan betapa sulit menenangkannya."

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara setelah itu. Mereka terjebak dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Namjoon. "Kurasa... Taehyung belum benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin. Tatapannya tajam namun penuh arti.

"Mungkinkah—"

"Hoseok melihatnya. Bersama Taehyung."

Mata Seokjin membulat karena terkejut. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi siapa yang menyangka ada seseorang yang selama ini bersama Taehyung?

"Siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Di pikirannya, terngiang-ngiang sosok Jimin dan Jungkook yang tertawa bersama Taehyung.

Namjoon mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tengkurap. Ia memeluk bantal milik Seokjin. "Entahlah. Hoseok belum memberitahuku."

Ia lalu meletakkan bantal itu di ranjang dan berdiri. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Seokjin, ia berkata, "Jungkook. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Jungkook," Namjoon lalu keluar meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian.

Seokjin hanya bisa menatap pintu yang ditutup setelah Namjoon keluar. Ia lalu menghela napasnya—lagi—dan bergumam kecil, "Kuharap Hoseok bisa mengatasinya."

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Taehyung sambil buru-buru melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya—sebenarnya itu sepatu milik Hoseok, ia meminjamnya karena belum sempat membeli yang baru.

Pemuda berambut coklat tua itu berlari ke setiap sudut rumah, mencari teman wanitanya. Alih-alih menemukan Yoongi, Taehyung malah menemukan Hoseok yang sedang minum di dapur. Ia mendekati _hyung_ nya itu diam-diam, dan tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil berseru, "Hoseok _hyung_!"

Hoseok yang sedang minum air tersedak karena terkejut. Jelas saja, yang memeluknya itu Kim Taehyung.

"Tae… Taehyung- _ah_ , sudah pulang?" tanya Hoseok gugup.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Di belakangnya, ada Jungkook yang juga menunjukkan deretan giginya yang mirip dengan kelinci, dan Hoseok tidak terganggu dengan itu.

Setelah mengusak rambut Taehyung—untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya—Hoseok meraih ranselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di meja makan sebelum mengambil air. "Taehyung- _ah_ , aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, aku pergi dulu ya."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang diterima Hoseok hanyalah anggukan yang disertai senyuman. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung di dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah Hoseok berjalan, ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Jeon Jungkook yang mengikutinya. Ia pun berjalan mengitari meja makan untuk memastikan bahwa Jungkook memang mengikutinya. Namun tingkah Hoseok itu terlihat aneh di mata Taehyung, yang tidak dapat melihat Jungkook.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Kau tidak enak badan? Tunggu, aku punya minyak angin," kata Taehyung sambil merogoh ranselnya untuk mencari minyak anginnya. "Ini _hyu_ —"

Hoseok menghilang saat Taehyung hendak menyerahkan minyak anginnya, membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil menaruh kembali botol kecil yang berada di tangannya itu ke dalam ranselnya. "Tapi di luar kan dingin, nanti Hoseok _hyung_ masuk angin."

"Oh iya, Yoongi _noona_!" seru Taehyung yang kemudian melompat-lompat ke tiap sudut rumah untuk kembali mencari Yoongi.

.

Sepasang kaki yang mengenakan sepatu _vans_ berwarna abu-abu berlari menuju toilet gedung fakultas bahasa. Pemilik kaki tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia sedang berusaha menghindari keramaian kampus setelah kuliah selesai, dan toilet adalah satu-satunya tempat yang muncul di benaknya. Toilet yang terletak di gedung fakultas bahasa itu selalu sepi, karena banyaknya rumor yang beredar mengenai makhluk-makhluk halus yang tinggal disana. Hoseok tidak percaya rumor tersebut, karena nyatanya ia tidak melihat makhluk apapun selain Jeon Jungkook.

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook," panggilnya pada sosok halus yang sedang menatapnya. "Kenapa kau jadi mengikutiku?!"

Jungkook terlihat memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Hoseok polos. "Karena di rumah ada Yoongi _noona_."

"Memangnya kenapa? Yoongi _noona_ tidak akan bisa melihatmu seperti aku," jelas Hoseok sambil membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Kening Jungkook berkerut. Raut wajahnya kesal, walaupun sebenarnya masih terlihat imut. Ia menatap Hoseok tepat di mata, membuat pemuda indigo itu merasa canggung dengan tatapannya yang polos namun mematikan itu.

"Bukankah _hyung_ mau membantuku membuat Taetae _hyung_ ingat padaku?"

Hoseok mengangguk cepat.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa yang meminta ingatan Taetae _hyung_ dihapus itu Jimin _hyung_?"

Hoseok mengangguk lagi.

"Bukankah—"

"STOP!" potong Hoseok. Seketika Jungkook berhenti berbicara. Dan itu membuat Hoseok memijat keningnya pelan.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Jeon. Aku hanya menanyakan alasanmu mengikutiku, bukan menyuruhmu bertanya balik padaku!"

"Jimin _hyung_... Aku takut bertemu dengannya," cicit Jungkook.

Hanya tatapan heran yang Hoseok berikan pada bocah—arwah—yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu. _Lalu apa hubungannya dengan noonaku?_

Seolah mengerti pikiran Hoseok, Jungkook kembali mengatakan sesuatu. "Di rumah ada Yoongi _noona_ , sudah pasti Jimin _hyung_ juga ada di rumah bersamanya."

Jika diingat kembali, Hoseok rasanya tidak melihat makhluk yang sejenis dengan Jungkook di dekat Yoongi. Tidak, bahkan Hoseok tidak melihat arwah apapun di rumahnya itu—selain arwah wanita tua yang kadang membantu Seokjin memasak sambil tersenyum lembut, dan dua gadis kecil yang berlarian di ruang tamu. Tidak ada yang bernama Jimin. Lagipula, kenapa harus dengan Yoongi?

Jimin. Yoongi. Jimin. Yoongi. Tunggu—

"Jungkook- _ah_ , maksudmu, Yoongi _noona_ itu kekasih Jimin? Yang menangis saat kalian koma?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk cepat. Ia lalu memberi Hoseok tatapannya yang paling imut—menurutnya—yang lagi-lagi membuat Hoseok merasa canggung. "A-apa?"

" _Hyung_ ," panggilnya masih dengan tatapan imutnya. "Jangan beritahu Jimin _hyung_ tentang kelakuanku ya."

Mata Hoseok mengerjap cepat mendengar permintaan Jungkook. Ia mengerti _kelakuan_ yang mana yang dimaksud. Tapi bocah bodoh—tapi imut—ini sudah seenak jidatnya mengambil barang milik orang lain, lalu ia meminta Hoseok untuk menutupinya? Yang benar saja.

"Tidak mau."

" _Hyuuung,_ aku tidak mau dimarahi Jimin _hyung_. Ayolah~" Jungkook merengek. Dan itu _sangat sangat imut_ bagi Hoseok. _Sial._

Hoseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi—padahal ia dengan susah payah merapikan rambutnya. Ia akhirnya menyetujui permintaan bodoh arwah imut di hadapannya itu. "Baik, baik! Aku tidak akan memberitahunya!" _Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya ada di rumah._

Senyum Jungkook mengembang setelah permintaannya terkabul. Ia lalu mencium pipi Hoseok sebagai tanda terima kasih—walaupun Hoseok tak dapat merasakan ciuman itu secara nyata.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita pulang!" perintah Jungkook sambil menggelantungkan dirinya di punggung Hoseok.

Hoseok mendengus. Sebenarnya ia senang-senang saja, bahkan ia tidak peduli Jungkook mau berbuat apa, toh dia tidak akan bisa merasakannya. Tapi perintah Jungkook itu yang membuatnya gemas. Walaupun akhirnya Hoseok benar-benar pulang dengan Jungkook di punggungnya.

.

"Aku pulang," seru Hoseok saat ia memasuki rumah.

Ia dapat mendengar Taehyung yang berteriak _selamat datang_. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. "Yoongi _noona_ , sudah bangun?"

Yoongi yang sedang mengelus rambut Taehyung—karena Taehyung berbaring di sofa dengan paha Yoongi sebagai bantalnya—langsung menoleh ke arah Hoseok. Ia hanya menatap sepupunya itu tanpa berkata apapun, lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatan menonton televisinya.

Hoseok yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cuek Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memutuskan untuk bergabung di sofa. Ia membiarkan Jungkook kembali mendekati Taehyung, lalu ia meminta Taehyung untuk bangun agar ia dapat duduk. Dan beginilah mereka, Yoongi menonton dalam diam di ujung kiri sofa, Hoseok di tengah sedang mencari _channel_ yang diinginkannya, dan Taehyung di ujung kanan sofa dengan nyamannya menempatkan kepalanya di pundak Hoseok. Jangan lupakan Jungkook yang memandangi Taehyung sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila.

" _Noona_ , kau akan menginap dimana?" tanya Hoseok tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Disini." Yoongi mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi. Ia terlihat bosan karena Hoseok terus mengganti _channel_ nya.

"Tapi disini tidak ad—"

"Ah, BTS! _Hyung_ , kembali ke _channel_ tadi, ada BTS!" seru Taehyung ketika Hoseok tanpa sengaja melewati salah satu _channel_. Ia memukul-mukul paha Hoseok sambil berusaha meraih _remote_ di tangan Hoseok.

Terganggu dengan tangan adiknya itu, Hoseok lalu mengusirnya seperti nyamuk. Ia terus mencari _channel_ yang diinginkannya. "Taehyung! Aku mau menonton _variety show_ SISTAR!"

Taehyung tidak terima dan langsung merengek pada Hoseok. " _Hyuung_ , aku ingin lihat V dan J-Hope dan Baby-G dan Seagull dan Jin dan Rapmonster dan Suga. Aku ingin lihat BTS. Ayolaaah, ayo _hyung, channel_ yang tadi~"

Saking asyiknya Hoseok dan Taehyung berebut _remote_ , mereka tak menyadari bahwa Yoongi kini sudah beranjak dari sofa dan menaiki tangga. Dan Hoseok akhirnya sadar ketika Yoongi memanggilnya. "Jung Hoseok, aku pakai kamarmu ya malam ini."

"Eh?" Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang sudah menaiki tangga. Ia tak sadar bahwa Taehyung sedang berusaha mengambil _remote_ yang disembunyikannya di bawah pantatnya. Alhasil, Taehyung akhirnya bisa menonton idolanya di televisi, sementara Hoseok masih mencerna kata-kata sepupunya tadi.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Another_ chap ga penting. Oke tolong jangan marahin anon ya oke oke oke tolong banget. Da anon mah emang hobi bacot ga penting :(

Banyak yang protes chap kemaren pendek. Maafin ya itu tadinya mau dimasukin chap 4, tapi ntar panjang banget wks .-.

Tadinya mau ngasih VHope disini, tapi ternyata ntar aja ya chap depan, sabar bruh. Orang sabar disayang Bang PD. Oh, tolong jangan tanya gimana caranya Taehyung ngambil remote di pantat Hoseok, pokoknya jangan.

Buat yang nanyain si unyu Jimin, sabar ya mz, mb. Anon juga manusia bisa jatuh cinta sama Jimin/?

Em, apalagi ya..

Langsung _thanks to_ aja deh. Makasih makasih makasih yang banyak buat yang udah baca, follow, favorite, review, yang tetep mau diem-diem juga makasih banyak. Kadang suka kepo juga komen kalian-kalian para _silent readers_ , tapi yaudah deh mungkin kalian pemalu, anon mah optimis aja :-)

Pokoknya, tetep pantengin ff ini ya~

P.S. Buat yang bisa nemuin hal-hal janggal di ff ini, nanti aku kasih hadiah hahaha. _Bye, love~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Memories**_

 _"Jung Hoseok, aku pakai kamarmu ya malam ini."_

 _"Eh?" Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang sudah menaiki tangga. Ia tak sadar bahwa Taehyung sedang berusaha mengambil remote yang disembunyikannya di bawah pantatnya. Alhasil, Taehyung akhirnya bisa menonton idolanya di televisi, sementara Hoseok masih mencerna kata-kata sepupunya tadi._

 _"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"_

 _._

 **Chapter 7**

Hoseok menatap ke arah tangga, berharap sepupunya akan turun kembali dan membatalkan keinginannya untuk tinggal di kamar Hoseok. Namun ternyata Yoongi tak kunjung turun.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang heboh meneriaki nama-nama yang tak dikenalnya. Telinganya serasa akan pecah ketika pemuda imut di sebelahnya meneriaki nama _J-Hope_ dengan histeris, seolah pemuda berwajah panjang yang bernama J-Hope itu akan keluar secara tiba-tiba dari dalam televisi. Oh, jangan lupakan Jungkook yang ikut berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama _Seagull_. Demi Tuhan, Hoseok tidak tahan mendengar kedua makhluk berbeda dunia itu berteriak tidak jelas.

"Oh, Seokjin _hyung_ , cepat keluar! Ada BTS di televisi!" Namjoon yang baru keluar dari kamarnya pun langsung berteriak memanggil Seokjin setelah melihat apa yang membuat Taehyung berteriak-teriak.

Sebelum telinganya benar-benar pecah, Hoseok memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Setidaknya ada Yoongi yang bisa diajak berdiskusi—atau tepatnya bernegosiasi—mengenai tempat tidurnya malam ini.

Ia perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, kalau-kalau Yoongi tertidur seperti tadi siang. Dan benar saja, kakak sepupunya itu kembali terlelap sambil memeluk boneka kuda poni yang Hoseok beli tempo hari. Tidak salah jika ia memiliki julukan _Putri Tidur_.

Tapi kali ini, mata Hoseok tidak tertuju pada Yoongi yang terlelap dengan damainya. Ia menatap sesuatu— _atau seseorang?_

Tangan _nya_ berada di kepala Yoongi, mengelus surai hitamnya yang berkilau terkena cahaya lampu. Mata _nya_ —yang tadinya memandang Yoongi lembut—beralih pada Hoseok yang terdiam seperti patung. Hoseok tahu, _dia_ pasti menyadari bahwa Hoseok dapat melihat _nya_.

 _Rambutnya merah, apa dia Jimin?_

Dia mendekati Hoseok dengan tenang, dan menatap pemuda itu tepat di mata. Wajahnya ternyata tegas, namun baby facenya tidak bisa dilupakan. Sangat berbeda dengan yang dibayangkan oleh Hoseok _. Cocok dengan Yoongi noona_.

"Kau Jung Hoseok?"

Hoseok hanya menatap Jimin tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa, ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berbicara dengannya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dari arwah di hadapannya itu, Hoseok malah berjalan melewatinya dan mendekati Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. Ia menepuk pipi Yoongi pelan, berharap putri tidur itu terbangun.

Tepat ketika Hoseok hendak bersuara untuk membangunkan sepupunya, ia merasakan tatapan Jimin di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan benar-benar mendapati Jimin yang sedang menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bangunkan Yoongi," kata Jimin.

Raut wajah Hoseok saat ini sulit diartikan. Seolah bertanya _mengapa_ , namun seolah mengatakan _jangan ganggu aku_. Tapi Jimin tidak peduli, ia tak ingin waktu tidur gadisnya terganggu.

"Biarkan dia istirahat," katanya lagi. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, ia memohon pada Hoseok.

Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak ingin memedulikan perkataan Jimin, tapi bagaimanapun juga, fakta bahwa Jimin adalah kekasih Yoongi sekaligus _mantan_ pemilik kamar itu, tidak bisa ia abaikan.

"Kau—"

"Hoseok _hyung_!" Taehyung tiba-tiba saja mendorong pintu kamar Hoseok dengan keras. Membuat sang pemilik dan arwah di hadapannya cukup terkejut.

Yoongi yang sedang tertidur menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena merasa terganggu. Namun sepertinya, ia tidak berniat membuka matanya, karena ia kembali tertidur pulas setelah berganti posisi. Dan itu membuat Jimin merasa lega.

Hoseok melirik Yoongi yang ternyata tidak terbangun, lalu menghampiri Taehyung—dan Jungkook yang ada di belakangnya. "Ada apa, Tae- _ya_?"

Taehyung menyodorkan dua buah kertas pada Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar. Pada kertas itu terdapat tulisan _The Red Bullet_ sebagai judulnya, dan ada tulisan BTS tertera di bawahnya.

Rasanya Hoseok sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Taehyung. Ia pasti akan mengajak—

" _Hyung_ , temani aku ke konser BTS malam ini ya?"

—nya datang ke konser _The Red Bullet_ itu.

Taehyung lalu bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Hoseok. Ia melompat-lompat kecil sambil tersenyum manis pada hyungnya itu. "Ya? _Hyung_? Ya? Ya? Ya? Mau kan?"

Hoseok menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu siapa itu BTS dan tidak mau tahu, tapi diajak oleh pemuda semanis Taehyung? Tentu saja ia tidak dapat menolak.

" _Hyung_ tidak menolak, berarti kau akan menemaniku, kan? Iya kan? Yeay! Ayo _hyung_ , kita berangkat sebentar lagi ya!" Taehyung mencium pipi Hoseok dan berlari keluar setelah mengatakan itu. Hoseok hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah menggemaskan adiknya itu.

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya. Ia lalu mengganti pakaiannya dan memasukkan barang-barang yang menurutnya penting ke dalam tas kecilnya. Ia lalu kembali mendekati Yoongi yang masih tertidur. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

" _Love_ , aku kencan dulu ya. _Sleep tight_ , cantik." Hoseok mengecup pipi Yoongi singkat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan kedua arwah yang saling bertatapan di dalam kamarnya.

.

Konser _The Red Bullet_ itu sangat meriah. Dan BTS, Hoseok akui mereka memang sangat berbakat, terutama pemuda yang disebut sebagai _Seagull_ itu. Jelas saja, bocah yang ternyata masih berumur belasan tahun itu mampu bernyanyi, menari, dan melakukan rap dengan sangat baik, tampangnya juga tidak buruk. Sayangnya, Hoseok lebih tertarik dengan pemuda ber _eyeliner_ yang sepertinya dipanggil dengan nama V. Entahlah, auranya mirip dengan pemuda manis yang mengajaknya untuk hadir di konser itu. Kim Taehyung. Tapi tentu saja Taehyung masih lebih baik—menurut Hoseok.

Hoseok dan Taehyung kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah berteriak-teriak selama lebih dari dua jam, Taehyung yang kelelahan akhirnya tertidur di dalam bis yang mereka tumpangi. Kepalanya terjatuh mengenai jendela bis, dan Hoseok berbaik hati memindahkan kepala Taehyung ke pundaknya—walaupun akhirnya ia tidak bisa tenang karena gugup.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengingat sepupunya yang tadi ia tinggalkan di kamarnya bersama arwah kekasihnya. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan, yang ada hanya rasa penasaran. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jimin yang dulu sering Yoongi bicarakan itu ternyata adalah Park Jimin, sahabat Kim Taehyung. Dan ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa kekasih sepupunya itu ternyata sudah meninggal.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat wajah Jungkook dan Jimin saat bertemu di kamarnya tadi. Tadi ia terlalu senang hingga melupakan keberadaan mereka di dekatnya. Untungnya—entah ini keberuntungan atau malah kesialan—Jungkook ternyata mengikuti Hoseok dan Taehyung ke konser _boyband hip-hop_ tadi.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," bisiknya tanpa suara.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati wajah tertidur Taehyung menoleh pada Hoseok. "Hm?"

"Tadi kau kenapa dengan Jimin?"

Wajah Jungkook menegang. Ia terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. "Um... Itu... Jimin _hyung_ bilang padaku..."

"Ah! Jimin _hyung_ bilang padaku, kalau ia merindukan Taetae _hyung_! Iya, dia bilang begitu," tambahnya. Disusul dengan tawa canggung setelahnya.

Hoseok berdecak sebal. Jelas sekali kalau dia dibohongi. Ia lalu kembali berbisik pada arwah imut itu. "Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong, bocah."

Jungkook merengut. Mungkin kesal karena dikatai bocah, ia tidak bicara lagi pada Hoseok hingga mereka sampai di rumah.

.

Taehyung baru selesai mengganti bajunya dengan kaus lusuh berlubang kesukaannya. Ia sedang bersiap untuk melompat ke ranjangnya dan bersembunyi di selimut. Tepat setelah ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan hendak menutup matanya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan kepala Hoseok menyembul dari luar.

"Tae- _ya_ , boleh aku tidur denganmu?" tanya Hoseok.

Si pemilik kamar yang sudah memeluk bonekanya itu mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung yang kini terlihat cukup rapi. Tidak ada barang-barang tidak penting di lantai—kecuali pakaian yang tadi digunakan Taehyung, ia terlalu malas untuk memindahkannya ke tempat khusus pakaian kotor.

Walaupun ranjang Taehyung cukup besar untuk menampung dua pemuda dewasa di atasnya, tapi sisi ranjang sebelah Taehyung sudah terisi oleh boneka singa yang dibelinya tempo hari bersama Hoseok. Dan itu membuat Hoseok agak ragu. _Aku harus tidur di sebelah mana?_

Entah Taehyung itu cenayang atau apa, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan wajah Hoseok. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap _hyung_ nya yang kebingungan itu. " _Hyung_ , pasti kau bingung harus tidur dimana, iya kan? Ayo sini, di sebelahku kosong. Biar malam ini J-Hope tidur di bawah."

Hoseok kebingungan setelah mendengar nama salah satu member BTS itu disebut-sebut. Lalu ia mengangguk mengerti setelah pemuda manis di hadapannya mengangkat boneka singa raksasanya dan menaruhnya di lantai dengan hati-hati.

"J-Hope- _ya_ , malam ini tidur di bawah ya, _hyung_ akan tidur dengan Hoseok _hyung_ di ranjang. Baik-baik ya," kata Taehyung seraya mencium bonekanya itu.

Melihat tingkah aneh adiknya itu, Hoseok hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya makhluk apakah Kim Taehyung ini. Tapi ia tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang penting, Kim Taehyung itu manis dan menggemaskan.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan tak suka dari Jungkook, Hoseok akhirnya berbaring di tempat yang ditunjuk Taehyung, yaitu di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua kini sudah memejamkan matanya di bawah selimut.

Hoseok yang tadi sengaja berbaring membelakangi Taehyung baru saja mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Taehyung yang tertidur sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Jantungnya serasa akan meledak, tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap ia akan tertidur dengan sendirinya.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Tiba-tiba Hoseok mendengar suara yang kurang dikenalnya. Itu bukan suara Taehyung, juga bukan suara Jungkook, apalagi Yoongi. Hanya satu nama yang muncul di pikiran Hoseok.

Park Jimin.

Saking penasarannya dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh dua sahabat Taehyung itu, Hoseok tidak berani membuka matanya dan memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tertidur agar mereka bisa berbicara tanpa ada gangguan. Lagipula, tidak ada yang tahu jika Hoseok masih terbangun kan?

" _Hyung_..." Kali ini Jungkook yang berbicara.

"Kau kemanakan barang-barang Taetae?"

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu apa, _hyung_?" Hoseok bisa membayangkan wajah panik Jungkook sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengambil barang-barangnya lagi, anak nakal."

"Aku tidak nakal! Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Hoseok _hyung_ nanti!" Suara Jungkook sedikit meninggi.

Hoseok lalu mendengar suara mengaduh dari Jungkook. Mungkin Jimin memukulnya, mencubitnya, atau... entahlah. Lagipula, kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa?

"Tidak perlu bertanya padanya, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang kau ambil, Jungkook. Sejak kita pergi, Taetae tidak pernah tidur tanpa boneka kelinci darimu."

Tidak ada satupun dari kedua arwah itu yang berbicara. Hoseok sempat mengira mereka pergi ke tempat lain, tapi ternyata tidak. Jimin kembali bersuara. Untung saja Hoseok belum sempat membuka mata untuk memastikan bahwa mereka masih ada di ruangan itu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," panggil Jimin. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan lebih serius di telinga Hoseok. "Kau ingat perjanjian kita?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Setidaknya bukan dengan kata-kata, karena Hoseok tidak dapat melihatnya menganggukkan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Jungkook-ah. Kau sadar kan, dunia kita dan Taetae sudah berbeda," kata Jimin sambil memegang pundak adik sepupunya itu.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tapi aku... belum bisa menyerah."

"Dan aku belum siap melihat Taetae yang sedih karena kita."

Kalimat yang dikatakan Jimin itu ternyata membuat Jungkook bungkam. Begitu pula dengan Hoseok yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan seksama. Jika Jimin belum siap, maka Hoseok tak sanggup dan takkan pernah sanggup melihat Taehyung bersedih. Selama ia mengenalnya Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Yang Hoseok ketahui hanya senyumnya dan rengekannya. Sungguh tak terbayang apabila senyuman manis yang mampu merebut hati Hoseok itu menghilang.

Rupanya Jungkook menangis dalam diam. Suatu hal yang tidak diketahui Hoseok. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa memeluknya seperti biasa, dan mengelus kepalanya. Sebuah pelukan yang selalu Jungkook sukai.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku percaya suatu saat Taetae akan mengingat kita, tapi kumohon... jangan memaksanya. Aku ingin ia mengingat kita dengan sendirinya. Bisakah?" pinta Jimin dengan suara pelan. Sangat pelan hingga yang bisa mendengarnya hanya Jungkook seorang.

Yang dipeluk hanya diam sambil berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia menggumamkan kata maaf dalam hatinya, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi tak mendengar suara dari keduanya, masih menanti pembicaraan selanjutnya. Ia terlalu penasaran untuk meninggalkan hal ini ke dunia mimpi. Ia tak tahu, bahwa saat itu hanya ada Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung dengan mata sembab.

.

Pagi itu begitu damai. Tidak ada Seokjin yang sibuk membangunkan Taehyung, dan tidak ada Namjoon yang menendang Hoseok untuk membuatnya membuka mata.

Hoseok membuka matanya setelah menelusuri mimpi yang menyenangkan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya pagi itu adalah wajah pemuda manis yang masih tertidur, dan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Hoseok.

Mata Hoseok membulat ketika teringat bahwa ia tertidur sambil berpelukan dengan Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membangunkan semua penghuni rumah yang masih terlelap. Sungguh, pagi itu begitu damai.

.

"Jadi... Kau menyukai Taetae?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoongi itu berhasil membuat wajah Hoseok memerah seperti tomat. Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaannya yang menjadi masalah, tetapi reaksi Jimin yang melotot padanya sambil berteriak heboh.

Untung saja tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain Hoseok.

" _Noona_ ," panggilnya. "Jangan keras-keras."

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya malas. Mereka memang sedang berada di sebuah cafè tempat Seokjin bekerja, dan bisa dibilang suasananya saat itu cukup ramai. Suara Yoongi juga sedikit keras—cukup untuk membuat orang yang duduk di meja sebelah mendengarnya. Tapi Yoongi berani bersumpah demi boneka kuda poni Hoseok, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengenal mereka—kecuali Seokjin yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan lain.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," kata Yoongi sambil berdiri. "Jangan sentuh _cheesecake_ ku!"

Hoseok menatap sepupunya yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia lalu mendelik pada Jimin yang sedari tadi mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan seputar perasaannya terhadap Taehyung.

"Bisakah kau diam? Demi _cheesecake_ Yoongi _noona_ yang sedari tadi menggodaku, kau terlalu berlebihan, Park Jimin," bisiknya pada sesosok makhluk halus yang menduduki kursi Yoongi. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku akan sangat senang jika kau tidak mengganggu kencanku dengan Yoongi _noona_."

Jimin memasang wajah cemberut pada Hoseok. Ia merasa terusir.

"Aku hanya menjaga Yoongi, bukan mengganggumu, Jung Hoseok," balasnya dengan nada mengejek.

" _Hyung_ ," kata Hoseok. Jimin kebingungan, sejak kapan Hoseok menjadi adiknya?

"Panggil aku _hyung_ , Jimin, aku tahu kau lebih muda dariku. Kau mungkin bisa memanggil Yoongi _noona_ hanya dengan namanya tapi tidak denganku," jelasnya.

"Baiklah, Hoseok _hyung_ ," kata Jimin dengan penekanan pada kata _hyung_.

Saat Hoseok hendak meluncurkan kata-kata makian pada Jimin—yang menurutnya tidak sopan—tiba-tiba Yoongi kembali duduk di kursinya. Jadilah Hoseok hanya bisa berbisik tanpa suara, dan sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat oleh Yoongi.

"Pergilah, Jimin. Yoongi _noona_ aman bersamaku."

Mata Hoseok kini tengah memandang Yoongi yang melahap _cheesecake_ nya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mencibirnya, yang penting saat ini hanya kencannya dengan sepupu tersayangnya.

" _Noona_ , setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanyanya.

Tangan Yoongi berhenti menyuap. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah jendela dan menatap Hoseok tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bodoh? Di luar hujan dan sebentar lagi jam tujuh malam. Lagipula kakiku sakit setelah seharian menemanimu mencari sepatu untuk Taetae," omel Yoongi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hoseok dengan sendoknya.

Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum tak bersalah, menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang beraturan. Dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikmati dessert mereka dan menunggu hujan reda untuk pulang.

.

Hari ini menjadi hari terakhir Yoongi di Seoul, dan hari terakhir Jungkook menemani gadis itu. Semua ini karena Jimin yang memintanya untuk menjaga Yoongi karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Taehyung. Sudah tiga hari ini Jungkook mengekori Yoongi, sementara Jimin terlihat bersama dengan sahabatnya. Dan akhirnya ini akan berakhir. Mulai hari ini Jimin akan kembali ke Daegu bersama Yoongi. Dengan kata lain, Jungkook bisa kembali bersama Taehyung, tanpa adanya gangguan dari Park Jimin.

Bahagia rasanya.

Tapi semua belum berakhir, karena Jimin ternyata masih ingin bersama Taehyung pagi ini. Dan Yoongi kelihatannya belum berniat untuk bangun, padahal ini sudah pukul sepuluh.

" _Noona_ , kapan kau akan bangun? Kau tidak akan pulang? Aku sudah rindu pada Taetae _hyung_. Aku kesal pada kekasihmu itu, seenaknya saja, dasar pendek!" omel Jungkook pada Yoongi yang masih tertidur—yang tentu saja tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok memasuki kamarnya—yang ditempati Yoongi—tanpa mengetuk pintu, membuat Jungkook sontak menoleh padanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak membahas mengenai permintaan Jungkook yang ingin membuat Taehyung ingat padanya—tepatnya sejak Yoongi dan Jimin datang, karena pasti Jimin akan mengomeli Jungkook jika ketahuan.

Hoseok yang tadinya hanya berniat mengambil baju ganti, malah mendekati sepupunya yang masih tertidur nyenyak dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Beberapa tepukan di pipi tentu tidak cukup untuk membangunkan Yoongi si putri tidur, namun Hoseok punya cara lain. Ia menyingkap helai-helai rambut yang menutupi telinga Yoongi dan berbisik pelan, " _Love_ , ini sudah pukul sepuluh. Kalau tidak bangun nanti kucium di bibir."

 _Cara ini pasti berhasil_ , pikirnya, sebelum pantatnya mendapat tendangan dari kaki indah milik sepupunya.

Yoongi memang akhirnya terbangun—dengan _mood_ yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus—dan Hoseok sudah merasa cukup puas. Walaupun pemuda itu sedikit kesal karena bocah gaib yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka itu menertawakan pantatnya yang baru saja tertendang.

Sadar bahwa ia baru saja jatuh ke dalam lubang buaya, Hoseok hanya melemparkan senyum tak bersalahnya pada Yoongi. Kedua tangannya membuat tanda _peace_. "Kukira kau ingin berangkat pagi-pagi."

Gadis yang sedari tadi mendelik pada Hoseok itu kembali menendang pantat Hoseok—kali ini lebih keras. "Aku tahu, sekarang cepat keluar, bodoh!"

Hoseok pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan, mengabaikan Jungkook yang kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakangnya.

.

Suasana stasiun hari ini cukup ramai. Untung saja Yoongi masih bisa mendapatkan satu tiket menuju Daegu.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Hoseok, Taetae," kata Yoongi sambil bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam kereta yang akan ia tumpangi.

Hoseok lalu memeluk sepupunya itu, disusul dengan Taehyung yang entah kenapa ingin ikut bergabung. " _Love,_ jangan lupa datang lagi ya. Dan bawakan aku makanan yang banyak!"

Yoongi menjitak kepala Hoseok pelan. Ia beralih pada Taehyung yang hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum bodohnya. Ia mengusak rambut Taehyung—yang membuatnya harus sedikit berjinjit. "Taetae, jaga anak bodoh ini ya. Kalau ada apa-apa padanya kau bisa hubungi aku, oke? Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Seokjin dan Namjoon."

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. Ia mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud untuk mengajak Yoongi untuk ber _highfive_.

Setelah mereka selesai memberi salam perpisahan, Yoongi akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kereta. Namun sebelum itu, Hoseok sempat membisikkan sesuatu yang cukup membuat mata sipit Yoongi membulat.

Pintu kereta tertutup, meninggalkan Hoseok dan Taehyung yang melambaikan tangan pada Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Di samping Taehyung, ada Jungkook yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sepupunya itu. Karena, kini yang ada hanyalah dirinya dan kekasihnya yang tak dapat melihatnya.

Yoongi duduk di kursinya, dan tak lama kemudian kereta pun mulai berjalan. Gadis itu menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sayunya. Berlawanan dengan matanya, bibirnya malah menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Masih menatap jendela, ia pun bergumam, "Terimakasih, Jiminnie. Aku mencintaimu."

Entah darimana Hoseok mengetahui tentang Jimin yang kini telah pergi, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Cepat atau lambat, sepupunya itu memang akan mengetahuinya. Dan ia benar-benar melupakan bahwa sepupunya itu berbeda. Biarlah Yoongi menganggap Seokjin atau Namjoon yang memberitahunya, karena yang penting, kini ia tahu, Jimin selalu bersamanya selama ini, dan akan terus bersamanya.

Tanpa Yoongi ketahui, Jimin di sebelahnya mengatakan terimakasih pada Hoseok, dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

" _Noona, aku sudah tahu tentang Jimin. Berhentilah bersedih, karena Jimin selalu ada di sisimu, menjagamu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

INI APAAN BANGETTTTTTT ;A;

Sebelumnya, bacotan ini bakalan panjang, jadi _brace yourself_ , tapi tolong dibaca ya :')

Maafin anon ya T-T sumpah ini ga dapet _feel_ banget, apalagi yang terakhir. Kemarin-kemarin tuh _I had a hard time_ banget _._ Jadi hasilnya begini deh, ga memuaskan sama sekali. Tapi serius deh pengen cepet-cepet masuk ke tahap _how-to-make-Taehyung-remember_ , jadi dengan terpaksa harus menyingkirkan YoonMin. Sekali lagi maaf :(

VHope _shipper_ maafin aku yaaa, itu udah bisa dibilang VHope moment belum? T-T maklum aku masih belajar bikin VHope jadi belum dapet feelnya :')

 _By the way_ , buat yang nanya kenapa Hoseok ga bisa liat Jimin, udah kejawab ya. Lagian anon ga pernah bilang dia ga bisa liat Jimin kok, cuma **belum** X'3

Chap depan langsung caw inti ya gais, soalnya entah kenapa udah agak lupa sama jalan cerita ff ini .-. Buat updatenya juga ngga bisa janji bakalan seminggu sekali, soalnya minggu depan udah mulai kuliah nih. _Welcome to hell_ gitu ceritanya.

Terakhir, anon mau ngucapin beribu-ribu terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca, follow, favorite, review, pokoknya semuanya. Buat kalian yang masih bersedia baca ff ini, minta tolong doa dan semangatin author abal ini ya. _Much love for u all!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 _Bagian yang diitalic merupakan bagian masa lalu, atau bagian dalam mimpi._

 **Unknown Memories**

* * *

 _Suasana cafeteria saat itu cukup ramai. Walaupun begitu, ada beberapa orang yang cukup mencolok di antara keramaian itu, seperti segerombolan gadis yang berkumpul sambil tertawa, sekumpulan pemuda yang duduk sambil membicarakan sesuatu, dan mahasiswa yang duduk sendirian sambil membaca bukunya. Bermacam-macam suara dapat terdengar dari segala arah. Pembicaraan yang serius bercampur dengan candaan, sehingga agak sulit membedakan suara-suara yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga._

 _Taehyung melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari seseorang di tengah keramaian. Pemuda itu berjalan masuk dan melihat setiap pengunjung yang ada. Ia lalu melihat seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sedang duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya._

" _Yoongi noona," sapanya sambil duduk di hadapan gadis itu._

 _Gadis bernama Yoongi itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap seseorang yang menyapanya tadi. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil. "Oh, hai, Taetae."_

 _Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan salah satunya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya. "Noona kenapa sendirian? Sedang menunggu siapa?"_

" _Kau ini," kata Yoongi sambil menutup bukunya. "Seperti tidak tahu saja, tentu saja aku menunggu teman pendekmu itu!"_

 _Taehyung hanya membalas perkataan Yoongi dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia pun dengan seenaknya mengambil snack yang ada di hadapan Yoongi—sehingga gadis itu menghadiahinya dengan tatapan mematikan._

 _Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara setelah itu. Taehyung sibuk menyantap snack milik Yoongi, sedangkan gadis itu hanya memainkan ponselnya tanpa menyentuh snacknya yang sudah hampir habis dilahap oleh Taehyung. Keduanya seolah tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara berisik yang ditimbulkan pengunjung cafeteria lainnya._

 _Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluk leher Yoongi dari belakang—membuat gadis itu cukup terkejut. Yoongi dan Taehyung sontak menatap orang tersebut._

" _Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kukira aku akan jadi perawan tua karena menunggumu disini," kata Yoongi pada orang itu._

 _Pemuda itu kemudian memeluk Yoongi lebih erat lagi, sambil berkata dengan nada manja, "Yoongi-ya, jangan begitu~"_

 _Sang gadis tidak berucap apapun lagi, namun tangannya dengan lincah menarik-narik pipi tembam pemuda yang memeluknya itu. Sementara itu, Taehyung masih sibuk mengunyah sambil menatap dua orang yang ada di hadapannya._

" _Kim Taetae, kau dicari oleh Jaesuk seonsaengnim," kata si pemuda yang tadi sempat ditarik pipinya oleh Yoongi—kini ia sudah duduk manis di sebelah gadis itu._

 _Taehyung yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan snack di dalam mulutnya, langsung berdiri dan berlari menjauhi kedua temannya itu. Baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, pemuda bermarga Kim itu berbalik dan meneriakkan sesuatu._

" _Tunggu aku di tempat biasa, Chimchim-ah!"_

 _._

 **Chapter 8**

"Taehyung- _ah_ , Kim Taehyung, bangun!"

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya. Di depannya pemuda berambut pirang yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Kris.

"Kelas sudah selesai," kata Kris sambil mengambil ranselnya.

Oh, ternyata Taehyung tertidur saat kuliah.

Pemuda itu mengusap kedua matanya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan polos, membuat yang ditatap mengedikkan alisnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya pelan sambil tertawa hambar. "Aku masih mengantuk, hehe."

Kris menjitak pelan kepala sahabat karibnya itu. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursi sebelah Taehyung. "Kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu di rumah, _sleepyhead_."

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu, _tower_."

Kedua pemuda itu pun akhirnya keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa salah satu dari mereka tengah bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

 _Siapa Chimchim?_

.

 _ **From: Taetae**_

 _Noona, siapa itu Chimchim?_

Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tubuhnya seolah membeku untuk sesaat. Ia menggertakkan giginya—menyembunyikan getaran kecil pada bibirnya. Kepalanya memutar kembali saat-saat dirinya tertawa bersama seseorang bernama Chimchim—atau lebih tepatnya Park Jimin. Otaknya memaksanya mengingat kembali saat-saat pertama mereka bertemu dan berkenalan. Matanya seolah-olah melihat adanya sosok pemuda itu di hadapannya, tengah tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Dan tubuhnya seolah memberitahunya bahwa gadis itu terlalu merindukan orang itu, hingga kini ia dapat merasakan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan jari-jari lentiknya mulai melaksanakan perintah dari sang pemikir. Mengetikkan sejumlah huruf yang terangkai menjadi kata, dan kata tersebut membentuk sebuah kalimat. Kalimat tersebut kemudian ia kirimkan kepada Taehyung melalui sebuah pesan singkat.

Nafas lega terhembus dari mulut gadis itu. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas—membuatnya terduduk di sudut kamarnya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam ponselnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil nan kecut, dan airmatanya tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Jiminnie."

 _._

Malam itu, hujan turun tanpa henti. Hoseok baru saja akan mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung untuk meminjam payung sebelum pemuda manis itu membuka pintunya.

"Hoseok _hyung_ , ada apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya yang selalu membuat Hoseok gemas.

"Apa kau punya payung, Taehyung- _ah_? Jika ada, boleh kupinjam sebentar?"

"Oh," Taehyung membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna hijau tua. "Ini, _hyung_."

CTARRR!

Suara petir yang tiba-tiba membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung refleks memegangi kepalanya masing-masing sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sesaat kemudian Taehyung melihat _hyung_ nya itu masih memegangi kepalanya sambil berjongkok. Tubuh Hoseok sedikit bergetar, dan pikiran polos Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia ketakutan. Perlahan tangan Taehyung pun terulur melingkari tubuh Hoseok untuk memeluknya.

" _Hyung_ ," Taehyung mengelus pelan punggung Hoseok. "Jangan takut, petirnya sudah tidak ada."

Hoseok membuka matanya perlahan setelah mendengar suara Taehyung. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh matanya adalah tengkuk pemuda manis kesayangannya yang masih memeluknya. Ia biarkan Taehyung memeluknya untuk beberapa saat—ia menikmati pelukan hangatnya dan ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Samar-samar Hoseok mendengar suara kecil dari Taehyung. Suara dengkuran. Mau tak mau Hoseok tersenyum karenanya. Pemuda menggemaskan ini begitu mudahnya tertidur sambil memeluknya. Sebegitu nyamankah punggung Hoseok hingga Taehyung bisa tertidur sambil mendengkur? Padahal udara begitu dingin karena hujan.

Tak ingin adiknya itu kedinginan, akhirnya Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan memindahkan Taehyung ke kamarnya—walaupun ia agak kesulitan karena Taehyung sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan hati-hati Hoseok meletakkan tubuh Taehyung di kasurnya, dengan J-Hope si boneka singa di sampingnya. Tak lupa juga ia menyelimuti tubuh pemuda manis itu. Hoseok tak lantas pergi setelah itu, ia membiarkan detiknya terbuang untuk memperhatikan wajah pulas Taehyung. Menggemaskan. Semakin lama ia tertidur, wajahnya semakin manis. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka perlahan menyunggingkan senyum. Dan ia mengucap sebuah nama dalam tidurnya.

"Chimchim- _ah_."

.

Jungkook menatap boneka kelinci biru dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluknya erat, melepas pelukannya dan memeluknya lagi. Makhluk itu terus melakukannya setelah Hoseok memindahkan Taehyung yang tertidur ke kamarnya. Hal aneh yang entah kenapa sudah terasa familiar di mata Hoseok. Ia tahu mengapa Jungkook bertingkah seperti itu.

Semua karena Taehyung memanggil nama kecil Jimin saat ia tertidur.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi Jungkook. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung mengingat dirinya, bukan Jimin. Egois memang, bagaimanapun juga Jungkook masih memiliki pikiran layaknya anak kecil yang ingin selalu diingat dan diperhatikan.

Lama kelamaan, tingkah Jungkook yang aneh namun imut itu membuat Hoseok risih. Ia menaruh komik Naruto yang tengah dibacanya.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang dipanggil tetap diam sambil menatap benda berbulu di tangannya sambil merengut. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menatap Hoseok—masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilnya. "Sejak kapan Taetae _hyung_ mengingat Jimin _hyung_?"

Hoseok mengangkat alisnya heran. Bukankah yang selalu bersama Taehyung itu Jungkook? Lalu kenapa bocah itu bertanya lagi kepadanya?

"Taetae _hyung_ , dia... aneh. Ia bahkan bertanya pada Yoongi _noona_ ," tutur Jungkook pelan.

Hoseok diam—menanti kelanjutan dari kalimat Jungkook.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang ia ingat?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada kecewa. "Padahal Jimin _hyung_ tidak ingin Taetae _hyung_ mengingatnya secepat ini."

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," panggil Hoseok. "Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang itu, oke? Aku bahkan baru mendengarnya menyebut nama itu."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, _hyung_..."

Rasanya ingin Hoseok merengkuh tubuh Jungkook, atau hanya sekedar mengusap kepalanya, tapi ia masih ingat bahwa mereka itu _berbeda_. Pemuda indigo itu akhirnya hanya tersenyum lembut pada bocah gaib di depannya. "Jungkook- _ah_ , kita tunggu saja sampai Taehyung mengingatmu ya? Aku yakin pasti nanti ada waktunya."

Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, Hoseok pun tertidur pulas. Dinginnya malam tidak menghambat pemuda bermarga Jung itu untuk mengigaukan para idolanya seperti biasa.

Sementara itu, Jungkook masih mendekap boneka kelinci milik Taehyung dan menatapnya hampa. Sebutir airmata terlihat membasahi pipi tembamnya. Ia tersenyum pedih sambil bergumam kecil.

"Kapan giliranku, _hyung_?"

.

" _Taetae!"_

 _Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tua menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajahnya setelah ia melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya._

 _Taehyung melihat orang itu berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar—saking lebarnya hingga matanya seakan tertutup oleh tulang pipinya. Rambut merahnya sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Orang itu berhenti setelah memegang pundak Taehyung dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, namun senyuman masih tetap menghiasi wajahnya._

" _Kau tahu, Min Yoongi menerima cintaku!" katanya ceria._

 _Mata Taehyung membulat dan bibirnya terbuka karena terkejut. Namun binar matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia turut berbahagia untuk pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia pun menepuk punggung pemuda itu pelan sambil tertawa._

" _Wow, Min Yoongi? Gadis Daegu itu? Aku ikut senang untukmu_ —

— _Chimchim-ah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Alohaaaa~~~ yang kangen anon ayo angkat tangan! /bubar

A-yo readers apa kabar? Hahaha basi non. Maaf ya telat update, telatnya kebangetan lagi :'3 ga mau kasih alesan ah nanti dibilang banyak alesan... padahal emang iya hehe.

Chap ini pendek banget ya? Maafin, udah ga sempet edit lagi saking udah ngerasa bersalah sama readers semua :"

Tadinya mau curhat, tapi ga jadi ah kepanjangan ntar. Langsung aja ke _thanks to_ yaaa.

Tengkyu banget buat semua-mua yang udah sempetin baca ff ini, sampe follow atau favorite atau review atau semuanya, makasih banyak *bow* apalagi yang sampe neror di review atau pm, makasih juga udah bersabar selama ini :"

Sampe ketemu di chapter depan ya~


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 _Bagian yang diitalic merupakan bagian masa lalu, atau bagian dalam mimpi._

 **Unknown Memories**

* * *

 _ **From: Taetae**_

 _Noona, siapa itu Chimchim?_

Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tubuhnya seolah membeku untuk sesaat. Ia menggertakkan giginya—menyembunyikan getaran kecil pada bibirnya. Kepalanya memutar kembali saat-saat dirinya tertawa bersama seseorang bernama Chimchim—atau lebih tepatnya Park Jimin. Otaknya memaksanya mengingat kembali saat-saat pertama mereka bertemu dan berkenalan. Matanya seolah-olah melihat adanya sosok pemuda itu di hadapannya, tengah tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Dan tubuhnya seolah memberitahunya bahwa gadis itu terlalu merindukan orang itu, hingga kini ia dapat merasakan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya itu.

.

 **Chapter 9: YoonMin Special**

 _Sejak pagi, hujan tidak henti-hentinya membasahi muka bumi. Di malam hari pun, hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya._

 _Seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMA tengah berteduh di halte bis sambil memeluk sebuah map plastik berisi tugas-tugasnya untuk minggu ini. Tubuh gadis itu gemetaran karena kedinginan—wajar saja, ia tidak mengenakan apapun selain seragam sekolahnya. Di sisi kanan atas kemejanya, terdapat sebuah nametag kuning yang bertuliskan Min Yoongi._

 _Saat ia tengah menggerutu kesal karena bis yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti di hadapannya sambil membunyikan klaksonnya. Yoongi sempat menaikkan alisnya heran, sebelum kaca di bagian penumpang diturunkan dan menunjukkan pengemudinya yang tersenyum ke arah Yoongi._

" _Noona, mau pulang bersamaku?"_

 _Yoongi tidak bisa menahan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut sekaligus gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadilah ia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya._

 _Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang menunggu sapaan lainnya dari si pengemudi mobil putih, namun tidak ada suara lainnya. Ia pun perlahan membuka matanya untuk memastikan bahwa mobil putih itu masih ada di hadapannya. Dan matanya langsung membulat ketika ia menemukan wajah seorang pemuda yang sedang menatap matanya langsung. Pemuda itu-si pengemudi mobil putih-tersenyum manis ketika Yoongi membuka matanya, membuat Yoongi langsung mengangkat kepalanya._

" _Aku bukan orang jahat, noona. Aku satu sekolah denganmu," kata pemuda itu sambil membuka jaket hitamnya. "Lihat, seragam kita sama, kan?"_

 _Yoongi yang masih belum tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda itu. Gadis itu melihatnya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yoongi._

" _Ah iya, namaku Park Jimin."_

 _Satu kalimat sederhana itu berhasil memberikan semburat merah pada pipi Yoongi, dan otot wajahnya tanpa sengaja menarik kedua sisi bibir merahnya. Ia meraih tangan yang terulur di hadapannya dan tersenyum malu pada si pemilik tangan._

" _Aku Yoongi, Min Yoongi."_

 _._

" _Noona, aku punya tiket ke taman bermain untuk besok, ayo kita kesana!" ajak Jimin sambil memamerkan dua lembar tiket taman bermain di tangannya._

 _Yoongi yang tengah menikmati cakenya menoleh dan menatapnya sesaat, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Tidak mau."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena," Yoongi mengambil nafas panjang dan menghelanya cepat, "aku hanya akan pergi ke taman bermain saat aku memiliki kekasih."_

 _Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia lalu menatap Yoongi tajam. "Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku."_

 _Mata Yoongi membulat dan mengerjap cepat. Dengan ragu ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh pemuda di depannya._

" _Kau lebih baik menjawab iya, noona. Karena rencanaku untuk menjadi pria romantis sudah digagalkan olehmu," kata Jimin yang kemudian kembali mengacak rambutnya. "Padahal aku sudah memesan sebuket bunga mawar untukmu, sekarang semua sia-sia."_

 _Panas menjalar di wajah Yoongi, dan merubah warna wajahnya menjadi merah bagaikan apel. Gadis itu menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dengan suara pelan, ia menggumamkan jawabannya. "Jika kau berjanji tidak akan memanggilku noona lagi, baiklah."_

 _Jimin hampir melompat dari kursinya saat ia mendengar kata terakhir dari Yoongi. Matanya berbinar dan senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. "Benarkah?"_

 _Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia masih belum menatap Jimin._

" _Terima kasih, Yoongi-ya!"_

 _Dan panggilan informal dari Jimin itu berhasil menambah rasa panas pada wajah Yoongi._

 _._

" _Yoongi-ya," panggil seorang pemuda sambil menunjukkan ponselnya pada seorang gadis di hadapannya, "menurutmu, lebih baik warna merah atau jingga?"_

 _Yoongi menatap pemuda itu dan ponselnya bergantian dengan tatapan heran. "Kau ingin mewarnai rambutmu, Park Jimin?"_

" _Iya, bukankah di universitas tidak ada larangan untuk mewarnai rambut?" tanya Jimin. "Aku ingin mewarnainya dengan warna yang mencolok."_

 _Setelah mengamati wajah kekasihnya dengan seksama, Yoongi akhirnya memilih warna merah. Gadis itu kemudian meraih rambut Jimin dan mengusaknya dengan kasar. "Aku pasti akan merindukan rambut hitam ini."_

 _Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tebal Jimin. Ia menjauhkan tangan Yoongi dari kepalanya dan mengecup punggung tangan indah itu dengan lembut. "Aku menyayangimu, Min Yoongi."_

 _Keesokan harinya, Jimin muncul di hadapan Yoongi dengan rambut yang semerah darah._

 _._

" _Yoongi-ya!" seru Jimin saat ia melihat kekasihnya sedang berjalan menuju gedung fakultas seni. Pemuda berambut merah itu berlari kecil menghampiri Yoongi, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang berjalan santai di belakangnya._

 _Senyuman mengembang di wajah Yoongi, ketika ia melihat Jimin dengan ceria menghampirinya. Gadis mungil itu pun berhenti melangkah untuk menunggu kekasihnya._

" _Yoongi-ya," panggil Jimin sambil merangkul mesra pundak Yoongi. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil pada gadisnya. "Aku dan Taetae akan pergi ke rumah Jungkook di Busan untuk liburan nanti, apa kau mau ikut?"_

" _Oh," Yoongi membenarkan posisi tas selempangnya, "sebenarnya aku harus ke Gwangju untuk menemui sepupuku, mungkin lain kali?"_

 _Kekecewaan tampak pada raut wajah Jimin. Ia melepas rangkulannya dan beralih pada sahabatnya yang sudah berada di sampingnya. "Padahal kita berencana untuk ke pantai Haeundae, iya kan Taetae?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk mantap. Sedangkan mata Yoongi langsung berbinar-binar setelah mendengar kata 'pantai'._

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusul! Kalian jangan pergi ke pantai tanpa aku," kata Yoongi antusias. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan mata Jimin sambil menatapnya tajam. "Terutama kau, Park Jimin. Jangan berpikir untuk pergi ke pantai tanpa sepengetahuanku."_

 _Baik Jimin dan Taehyung tertawa melihat Yoongi yang terlihat cemburu. Lalu Jimin dengan jahilnya berbisik pada kekasihnya, "Yoongi-ya, jangan lupa bawa bikini ya," dan langsung berlari sambil merangkul Taehyung, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah._

 _._

 _Yoongi berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya, namun ia tak peduli, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya satu, Park Jimin._

 _Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia dengan hati-hati membuka pintunya setelah ia menghapus peluhnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Matanya tidak bisa menahan airmata yang terjatuh saat ia menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang terbaring di dalam ruangan itu. Peralatan medis yang terpasang melalui selang di seluruh tubuhnya, perban yang melilit kepalanya, dan beberapa plester penutup luka yang terpasang pada wajahnya._

 _Itu Jiminnya, kekasihnya._

 _Yoongi berulang kali menghapus airmatanya. Ia tak ingin menangis di hadapan Jimin. ia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Namun, tangannya tetap gemetar saat ia meraih tangan Jimin yang terpasang infus. Tubuhnya tetap gemetar saat ia mengelus surai merah Jimin. Dan bibirnya tetap gemetar saat ia memanggil nama Jimin._

" _Jimin-ah, bangunlah," ujarnya dengan suara parau. "Bukankah kita akan pergi ke pantai bersama Jungkook dan Taetae? Kenapa kalian bertiga seperti ini..." Tangisnya kembali pecah tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia terisak sambil tetap memegang tangan kekasihnya._

" _Kumohon, bangunlah..."_

 _._

 _Sudah tiga hari ini, Yoongi terus terjaga. Matanya sudah membengkak karena terus menangis. Kematian Jimin yang tiba-tiba masih belum bisa ia terima. Apalagi fakta bahwa Taehyung_ — _orang yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu_ — _masih hidup._

' _Kenapa? Kenapa bukan Jimin yang selamat? Kenapa harus Taetae?' pikirnya pada diri sendiri._

 _Ia terus teringat pada sosok pemuda yang menemaninya sebagai kekasih selama tiga tahun lebih. Sosok yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Entah kapan, Yoongi bisa merelakan kepergiannya._

 _._

" _Oh Yoongi-ya," sapa seorang pemuda berbibir tebal yang membuka pintu. "Silakan masuk."_

 _Yoongi memaksakan senyumnya untuk pemuda itu. "Terimakasih, Seokjin oppa."_

 _Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah sederhana yang sempat ditinggali oleh kekasihnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia langsung menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar pertama yang ditemuinya. Sebuah kamar tak berpenghuni yang hanya berisi tempat tidur dan meja kecil. Kamar yang sempat menjadi milik Jiminnya._

 _Ia menaruh tasnya di meja, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar. Ini adalah kunjungannya yang ketiga sejak Jimin pergi sebulan yang lalu. Yoongi suka kamar ini, ia seolah masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya, dan aromanya pun samar-samar masih tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya._

 _Banyak hal yang datang menghampiri pikirannya, salah satunya adalah rasa bencinya pada Taehyung._

 _Jika dipikir, sebentar lagi Taehyung akan kembali kemari, mengingat pemuda itu juga tinggal di rumah ini. Dan jika dipikir lagi, Taehyung kehilangan ingatannya, lalu apa ia tidak bisa mengingat Jimin?_

 _Pikiran tentang Taehyung terus berputar dalam kepala Yoongi, hingga gadis itu akhirnya tertidur. Dan entah apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan Taehyung mengingat tentang Jimin, dan Jungkook._

 _._

Perlahan jari-jari lentik Yoongi mulai melaksanakan perintah dari sang pemikir. Mengetikkan sejumlah huruf yang terangkai menjadi kata, dan kata tersebut membentuk sebuah kalimat. Kalimat tersebut kemudian ia kirimkan kepada Taehyung melalui sebuah pesan singkat.

Nafas lega terhembus dari mulut gadis itu. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas—membuatnya terduduk di sudut kamarnya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam ponselnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil nan kecut, dan airmatanya tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Jiminnie."

.

 _ **To: Taetae**_

 _Bukan siapa-siapa._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halow. Percaya atau ngga, anon sedih pas ngetik chap ini :" plis jangan marahin anon karena ceritanya belum berlanjut ya :'D

 _Btw,_ super duper maaf buat Taehyung karena ngga nongol di chap ini, padahal doi kan ulangtahun. Maafin aku beb aku sayang kamu.

Oiya, _fyi_ buat kalian semua, ff ini bakal terus berlanjut sampe tamat kok, tapi maafkan kalo sewaktu-waktu anon telat update kaya kemaren :'D anon sih berharap kalian masih bersedia nungguin ff ini mhehehe.

Oke seperti biasa, tengkyu buat semua yang udah baca, apalagi sampe repot-repot follow, favorite, sama review X'3

Jangan bosen baca ff ini ya~ *hug*


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 **Unknown Memories**

* * *

" _Kapan giliranku, hyung?"_

 _._

 **Chapter 10**

Jungkook menatap selembar kertas berisikan gambar wajah Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum. Ia lalu memindahkan kertas tersebut ke dalam sebuah kotak besar yang berada di atas meja di kamar Taehyung. Di dalam kotak itu, sudah terisi oleh boneka kelinci biru milik Taehyung—entah darimana ia dapatkan kotak itu. Makhluk bergigi kelinci itu pun menutup kotak tersebut, dan meletakkan sebuah kertas kecil berwarna kuning di atasnya.

Ia lalu menatap kakinya, yang masih mengenakan sepatu _converse_ milik Taehyung. Dengan senyum kecut ia perlahan melepaskan sepatu itu dan menaruhnya di samping meja milik _hyung_ tersayangnya itu.

Jungkook beralih menatap Taehyung yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya, Jungkook tidak akan pernah tahu.

Arwah imut itu perlahan mendekati Taehyung, dan mengelus surai coklatnya dengan hati-hati. Dengan lembut ia singkirkan helai-helai rambut Taehyung yang menutupi dahinya, lalu ia mengecupnya pelan. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum kecil dan mengucap kata maaf pada Taehyung.

 _Maaf. Semua barang-barangmu kukembalikan. Selamat ulangtahun yang ke-20, dan selamat tahun baru, Taetae hyung._

 _-JK_

.

Pagi harinya, Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya dengan enggan. Sosok pemuda berambut merah itu muncul lagi dalam mimpinya, dan ia terasa begitu akrab. Anehnya, Taehyung tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya—walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya—yang dapat ia ingat hanyalah rambutnya yang semerah darah, dan namanya, Chimchim.

Taehyung mengingat-ingat lagi mimpinya semalam. Mimpinya berbeda dengan yang ia dapatkan kemarin saat ia tertidur di kelas, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Orang itu ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi, namun gadis itu sepertinya enggan membuka identitas si rambut merah.

Entahlah, mungkin ia akan bertanya lagi pada Yoongi lain kali.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya sambil mengingat-ingat mimpinya, Taehyung pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Namun sebuah kotak besar di mejanya menghentikan langkahnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah meletakkan kotak besar itu di kamarnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas kuning kecil di atas kotak itu dan membacanya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika ia membacanya, dan ia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan layarnya.

Tanggal 31 Desember.

 _Berarti, kemarin itu hari ulangtahunku? Kenapa Seokjin hyung tidak memasakkan sesuatu untukku? Kenapa Namjoon hyung dan Hoseok hyung tidak memberiku hadiah? Kenapa Kris tidak mengucapkan apapun? Yoongi noona juga... Ah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, mereka tidak boleh melupakan ulangtahunku!_

Taehyung pun langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya, mengabaikan inisial yang tertera pada kertas kuning yang tadi dibacanya.

.

"Jadi, apa kalian tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?" kata Taehyung sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang duduk di sofa menatap Taehyung bingung. Pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu meminta mereka bertiga untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu karena hal penting—katanya.

"Bukankah hari ini tanggal 31 Desember?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Namjoon bergantian. "Kita sudah membeli terompet dan kembang api untuk tahun baru, kan?"

Seokjin dan Namjoon mengangguk. Lalu ketiganya kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Apa kalian tidak ingat kalau kemarin itu... uh, ulangtahunku?" Taehyung mengerang kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia lalu menengadahkan tangannya ke arah tiga _hyung_ nya yang masih kebingungan. "Seokjin _hyung_ , mana sup rumput lautku? Namjoon _hyung_ dan Hoseok _hyung_ , mana hadiahku?"

"Tunggu," sela Hoseok. "Kemarin itu hari ulangtahunmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, hingga Hoseok tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak dan mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Wah, selamat ulangtahun Kim Taehyung!" seru Hoseok sambil memeluk adiknya dan berputar-putar—yang ternyata berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali ceria.

Sementara Hoseok dan Taehyung berputar-putar sambil berpelukan, Seokjin memijat kepalanya pelan, ia lalu berdiri dan mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur. "Aku akan membuat sup rumput laut dulu untuk—"

"Maaf, Taehyung- _ah_ ," kata Namjoon. Ketiga teman serumahnya sontak menoleh kepadanya. "Biasanya Jungkook yang mengingatkan kami, tapi karena sekarang ia sudah tidak ada... Kurasa, hadiahmu akan menyusul?"

Taehyung melepas pelukan Hoseok, wajah cerianya berubah menjadi wajah bingung. Ia menghampiri Namjoon yang masih duduk di sofa. Seokjin yang masih berada di dekat Namjoon menjitak kepalanya pelan, sedangkan Hoseok masih terkejut mendengar Namjoon menyebut nama Jungkook. Di belakang Taehyung, ada sesosok makhluk yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Siapa itu Jungkook?"

.

"Kim Namjoon, kau gila?!" kata Seokjin setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah Taehyung bertanya tentang Jungkook, Seokjin langsung memotong omongan Namjoon yang hendak menjawab pertanyaannya. Seokjin dengan susah payah mencari kalimat yang tepat, agar Taehyung tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentangnya. Dan setelah itu, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai koki di rumah itu pun langsung menyeret Namjoon ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang tidak mengetahui apapun—menurutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa tidak apa jika Taehyung mengetahui segalanya, _hyung_. Itu lebih baik daripada kita terus menyembunyikannya. Aku yakin Taehyung akan lebih sedih jika kita tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya," jelas Namjoon.

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan pendapatnya pada Namjoon. "Kau benar, tapi... apa tidak terlalu cepat? Ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa Jungkook. Aku khawatir, karena yang ia lupakan bukan hanya Jungkook, tapi juga Jimin."

Dirasakannya sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya pelan, dan dirasakannya bibir Namjoon menempel pada bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat yang lembut itu berhasil membuat wajah Seokjin merona. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupinya.

"Aku melihatnya, Namjoon- _ah_ ," gumam Seokjin. "Wajah Taehyung. Ia pasti merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan seseorang yang... bahkan setelah diceritakan pun ia masih belum bisa mengingatnya. Pikirannya pasti terbebani, aku takut ia akan tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah itu."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat Seokjin. _Hyung_ nya ini memang sangat pengertian. Ia lalu mengelus surai hitam Seokjin dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _hyung_. Taehyung tidak selemah itu."

.

Nyatanya, Taehyung memang selemah itu. Setelah Namjoon dan Seokjin meninggalkannya dan Hoseok di ruang tamu, pemuda itu terus diam dengan wajah murungnya. Nama Jungkook terus memenuhi pikirannya. Siapa itu Jungkook, mengapa ia bisa mengetahui ulangtahunnya sedangkan semua _hyung_ nya tidak, dan mengapa Taehyung tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah seorang Jungkook, atau mungkin umurnya. Taehyung tidak ingat apapun.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Taehyung. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakan orang itu? Aku bahkan baru mendengar namanya."

Hoseok tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia melirik pada Jungkook yang memeluk Taehyung sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan, namun bocah imut itu hanya tersenyum kecut pada Hoseok.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa mengingat Namjoon _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_? Dan juga Yoongi _noona_ , dan—"

"Tae- _ya_ ," potong Hoseok. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung. "Kau hanya lupa. Ingatlah pelan-pelan."

Hoseok dapat melihat raut wajah sendu Taehyung. Jungkook pun memasang raut wajah yang sama, kini ia memeluk Taehyung lebih erat. Hoseok tidak suka, sebenarnya. Taehyung _nya_ bersedih dan hal yang membuatnya bersedih kini tengah memeluknya erat. Ingin rasanya ia mengusir Jungkook agar tidak mengganggu Taehyung lagi, namun semua itu sia-sia. Kini Taehyung sudah mendengar nama Jungkook, tidak ada artinya jika ia mengusir arwah itu sekarang.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi, _hyung_ ," Taehyung kembali berbicara, ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Hoseok tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Ada seseorang bersamaku. Ia berkali-kali muncul, dan ia terasa begitu akrab denganku. Tapi..."

Setetes airmata terjatuh dari mata indah Taehyung. Sontak pemuda itu menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya agar tidak ada lagi airmatanya yang terjatuh.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_ , aku tidak ingat. Wajahnya, suaranya. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku hanya ingat... rambutnya merah, seperti warna darah yang mengalir. Dan dalam mimpiku, aku berulang kali memanggilnya Chimchim," lanjut Taehyung sambil terisak pelan.

Tangan Hoseok terulur untuk memeluk Taehyung. Ia menepuk punggung adiknya dengan lembut, mengelus kepalanya pelan, namun tidak mengucap kata-kata untuk menenangkan tangisnya. Tidak apa jika Taehyung menangis, asalkan ini yang terakhir baginya. Hoseok berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan melindungi Taehyung setelah ini.

Pada saat yang sama, Namjoon baru saja keluar dari kamar Seokjin. Ia melihat pemandangan itu—Taehyung yang direngkuh oleh Hoseok. Ia melihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Namjoon melihat tangis seorang Kim Taehyung. Dan itu semua adalah salahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Haloooo _fast update_ lagi nih mhehehe *ngengir ala Hoseok* maaf ya pendek (lagi) maklum ngebut ngetiknya, saking pengen dipost di tanggal 31 ._.

Chap depan agak panjangan kok, janji nih janji, tapi ga janji bakalan update kurang dari seminggu hahaha.

Maaf kalo readers kecewa sama cerita di chap ini ya T-T abisnya anon pengen banget masukin Namjoon disini, walaupun agak maksa jadinya, tapi... _GET WELL SOON_ NAMJOON! T-T

Oki doki, terimakasih banyak banget buat semua readers yaaaa, yang baca doang, yang mampir doang, yang follow favorite review apalagi. Makasih gaes! Alavyu

See you in 2016~


	11. Chapter 11

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Namjoon melihat tangis seorang Kim Taehyung. Dan itu semua adalah salahnya._

.

 **Chapter 11**

"Taehyung- _ah_ , ini makanlah," ujar Seokjin sambil menyodorkan semangkuk kecil sup rumput laut. "Maaf ya, selamat ulangtahun, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung menerima mangkuk sup itu dengan wajah murung. Ia memaksakan senyum kecil pada wajahnya. "Terimakasih, Seokjin _hyung_."

Seokjin memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah menyeruput sup buatannya. Ia menyikut Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya dan memberi kode padanya untuk meminta maaf pada Taehyung—yang tidak digubris oleh Namjoon. Sedangkan Hoseok yang berada di sebelah Taehyung hanya bisa memandang Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Taehyung. Ketiga _hyung_ nya langsung menatapnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook."

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Siapa itu Jungkook?"_

 _Satu kalimat tanya yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung berhasil membuat raga Seokjin membeku seketika. Tidak ada yang mampu menjawabnya, baik Namjoon, Hoseok, maupun Seokjin sendiri. Seokjin tahu, pertanyaan itu memang ditujukan kepadanya, namun ia pun tahu, Namjoon tidak memiliki jawaban yang cukup baik untuk itu. Dengan paksa, Seokjin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucap kata, walaupun otaknya masih belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk disuarakan. Tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya Seokjin mengeluarkan suaranya._

" _Jungkook, dia... maknae kita."_

" _Maknae?" Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Seokjin, ingin mendengar lebih tentang Jungkook. "Ada yang lebih muda dariku? Lalu, kemana dia sekarang? Apa dia dekat denganku?"_

 _Seokjin tidak menjawab, tidak pula menatap binar mata Taehyung yang penasaran. Tidak lama, Namjoon menghela napasnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan singkat._

" _Dia sudah pergi. Dan ya, kau dan Jungkook dulu sangat dekat."_

 _Setelah itu, Seokjin melihat mata Taehyung membulat untuk sesaat, yang disusul dengan kegelapan yang menghampiri mata indah itu._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kini, disinilah Seokjin, mengendarai mobilnya bersama ketiga teman serumahnya menuju Busan—hanya untuk Taehyung.

Tanpa memberi tahu apapun, Seokjin mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung untuk bertemu Jungkook, dan meminta semuanya agar segera bersiap-siap. Keesokan harinya, Taehyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut dan duduk diam tanpa bertanya selama perjalanan. Sesekali Hoseok mengajaknya bercanda, namun ia hanya menjawab seadanya—memasang senyum palsu hanya untuk menghargai usaha hyungnya, dan tertawa sedikit sebelum ia kembali mengunci bibirnya.

"Seokjin _hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Jungkook pindah?"

Seokjin menginjak pedal rem dengan mendadak, membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok terbentur kepalanya karena terkejut.

" _Hyung_ , apa-apaan?" tanya Namjoon yang duduk di kursi sebelah Seokjin. Ia menyadari wajah pucat hyungnya. "Kau oke?"

"Ya," jawab sang pengemudi sambil mengangguk pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya pada setir. "Maafkan aku."

" _Calm down, hyung_ ," kata Namjoon sambil menepuk punggung _hyung_ nya pelan. "Kita istirahat dulu."

Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tengah melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung. Namjoon pun membuka mulutnya dengan niat mengganti topik. Dan dengan sengaja ia melirik sepatu yang dikenakan Taehyung. "Taehyung- _ah_ , sejak kapan sepatumu kembali?"

"Ah, ini," Taehyung dengan senyumnya menatap Namjoon dan Hoseok bergantian. "Seseorang meletakkannya di kamarku. Dia juga menulis ucapan untukku dengan inisialnya di bagian bawah. JK. Itu inisialmu kan, _hyung_? Jung Koseok?"

Taehyung tertawa garing sambil menatap Hoseok yang—mau tak mau—harus tertawa.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Taehyung, membuat Namjoon yakin bahwa selera humor adiknya tidak seburuk itu. Ia pun untuk memberi tanda pada Hoseok agar keluar dari mobil. Sebelumnya, ia sempat mengatakan ia butuh udara segar sebagai alasan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok saat ia menutup pintu mobil.

Namjoon berjalan ke belakang mobil dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan memandang ke atas langit. "Menurutmu, bagaimana aku harus minta maaf?"

Hoseok yang kini sudah bersandar di sebelah Namjoon memandang sahabatnya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Taehyung," katanya pelan. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menyebut nama Jungkook."

Mata Hoseok kini memandang sahabatnya yang tengah memandang langit. Ia tahu, Namjoon memang tipe orang dengan rasa tanggungjawab yang tinggi, ia akan meminta maaf jika ada sesuatu yang salah—walaupun itu bukan kesalahannya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Hoseok melihat Namjoon begitu merasa bersalah—hanya karena menyebut satu nama.

Namjoon dapat merasakan tangan Hoseok menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yakin Taehyung akan berterimakasih padamu, karena setidaknya ia tahu siapa yang mengembalikan sepatunya."

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau Namjoon ikut tersenyum. Kata-katanya tidak masuk akal, tapi ia tahu maksudnya. Karena tidak ada hal yang tidak masuk akal jika yang mengatakannya adalah Jung Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian, Seokjin memanggil mereka berdua dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia terdiam sambil memandang ke luar jendela, dan otaknya mulai memutar potongan-potongan kenangannya bersama dua orang yang bernama Jungkook dan Jimin.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Taehyung berlari kecil mendekati penjual es krim keliling yang sedang sibuk melayani para pembelinya. Matahari bersinar cukup terik, tak heran jika es krim menjadi sesuatu yang paling dicari siang itu. Beruntunglah Taehyung yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan penjual minuman beku itu di perjalanan pulangnya. Ia pun ikut mengantri sambil membayangkan betapa nikmatnya saat es krim itu meleleh di tenggorokannya._

 _Namun, keberuntungan Taehyung hanya cukup sampai di situ. Saat ia tengah sibuk merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari uang, seorang anak laki-laki tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki kanannya dan terjatuh karenanya—meninggalkan es krim cokelatnya di atas tanah. Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi mereka, namun tidak ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk menolong anak yang terjatuh itu—begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Baik Taehyung dan anak itu hanya memandang es krim yang mulai meleleh dalam diam._

 _Satu detik sebelum Taehyung membuka mulutnya, anak itu berdiri dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Taehyung. Dengan tegas anak itu memintanya untuk membelikannya es krim baru karena miliknya yang sudah terjatuh._

" _Beli saja sendiri!" kata Taehyung sambil berjalan meninggalkan anak itu._

" _Tunggu!" Anak itu menarik lengan kemeja Taehyung. "Es krimku jatuh gara-gara kau!"_

 _Taehyung menarik tangannya—berniat melepas tangan anak itu dari kemejanya, namun anak itu menariknya dengan kuat. "Lepaskan, dasar bocah."_

" _Aku bukan bocah!" seru anak itu._

 _Perdebatan pun dimulai antara Taehyung dan anak itu. Orang-orang yang mengerubungi mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain, dan lama-kelamaan mereka pun pergi. Cukup lama dua orang itu berdebat hanya karena sebuah es krim, dan sang penjual yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana hanya melongo melihatnya. Perdebatan itu seolah tak ada akhirnya, hingga salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mengalah._

" _Hah, baiklah, satu es krim untukmu. Siapa namamu, bocah?" tanya Taehyung sambil merapikan lengan kemejanya yang sedari tadi ditarik oleh lawan debatnya._

" _Jeon Jungkook. Dan aku bukan bocah!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya menegang secara tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Namjoon yang kebetulan tengah menoleh ke belakang meyadari itu. "Ada apa Taehyung- _ah_?"

Kalimat Namjoon membuat Hoseok menoleh pada adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya, begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Taehyung, namun pemuda itu tak menyadarinya. Pikirannya masih berada entah dimana dan nafasnya memburu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia tak merespon saat Hoseok mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah nama keluar dari bibir Taehyung yang gemetar.

"Jeon... Jungkook."

Dan itu membuat ketiga _hyung_ nya terdiam sambil menatapnya.

.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Seokjin dan Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih bingung di depan gerbang. Ia tidak bodoh untuk bertanya tempat apa yang ada di hadapannya, namun ia tidak terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui tujuan Seokjin membawanya ke sini.

Tangan kiri Hoseok melingkar di bahu Taehyung. Ia merangkul adiknya dengan lembut, dan mengajaknya masuk ke area pemakaman tanpa memberi tahu apapun. Untungnya, Taehyung menurut dan berjalan mengikuti kedua _hyung_ nya bersama Hoseok.

Belum sampai lima belas langkah berjalan, mereka menemukan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang tengah menyapa seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Sang wanita menyadari kehadiran Taehyung dan Hoseok, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Wanita itu tersenyum, diikuti dengan pria yang kemungkinan adalah suaminya.

"Halo, Taehyung dan... maaf?" Wanita itu tersenyum canggung pada Hoseok, yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya.

"Jung Hoseok," kata Hoseok sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Ah, maaf, Hoseok. Kenalkan, kami orangtua Jungkook," balas sang wanita. "Sudah lama Jungkook tidak memiliki pengunjung, apa kalian ada waktu setelah ini? Jika tidak keberatan, mampirlah ke rumah kami."

Taehyung yang masih kebingungan karena wanita itu memanggil namanya, langsung membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. _Jungkook? Pengunjung? Di pemakaman?_

Tidak ada yang menyadari ekspresi Taehyung kecuali Seokjin—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Taehyung. Ia langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan menjawab tawaran ibu Jungkook dengan terbata-bata. " _Imo_ , maaf... Kami mungkin... um... akan sedikit lama di sini, jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan menunggu kalian," ujar nyonya Jeon sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu merangkul lengan suaminya. "Kami akan menunggu di mobil."

Sebelum ada yang menjawab, wanita itu sudah mengajak suaminya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka pun mengajak Taehyung untuk kembali berjalan menuju makam yang menjadi tujuan mereka—makam Jungkook.

Sambil berjalan, Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bertanya apapun. Hingga mereka sampai di makam Jungkook pun, Taehyung tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap nama yang tertera pada batu nisan itu dalam diam sementara Hoseok terus merangkulnya seolah ia bisa terjatuh kapan saja.

Dalan hatinya, Taehyung terus bertanya. _Jeon Jungkook, siapa kau sebenarnya?_

.

Matahari sudah terbenam saat Taehyung dan yang lainnya sampai di rumah keluarga Jeon. Di ruang tamu, mereka menunggu nyonya Jeon yang tengah menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka, sedangkan tuan Jeon ikut duduk di sana menemani teman-teman mendiang anaknya.

"Kebetulan sekali hari ini kita bertemu ya," kata tuan Jeon. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali, padahal baru enam bulan sejak Jungkook pergi."

Seokjin dan Namjoon tersenyum canggung sebagai jawaban. Entah kenapa, suasana di ruangan itu sangat kaku. Seokjin dan Namjoon terjebak dalam percakapan canggung dengan tuan Jeon, Taehyung sibuk memandangi foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding, dan Hoseok sibuk mengawasi Taehyung.

Mata Taehyung menelusuri semua foto yang memuat seorang anak laki-laki bergigi kelinci di dalamnya. Ia berhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah foto dengan tiga remaja lelaki yang tengah tersenyum. Ia yakin, pemuda yang berada di kanan adalah dirinya, dan pemuda berambut merah di sebelah kiri adalah Chimchim. Itu berarti, pemuda bergigi kelinci yang berada di tengah itu tidak lain adalah Jungkook. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke arah tuan Jeon sambil menunjuk foto tersebut. "Foto ini..."

Tuan Jeon tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Kau ingat? Itu foto yang diambil saat musim panas lalu, saat kau berlibur di sini, Taehyung."

Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang terlihat ragu. Wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu sebelumnya. Keheningan menyerang ruangan itu, dan saat itu pula nyonya Jeon datang dengan membawa baki berisi enam gelas sirup.

"Boleh aku melihat kamar Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

Mendengar itu, semua memandang Taehyung khawatir—kecuali tuan dan nyonya Jeon yang memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Tentu, Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil setelah ia menerima persetujuan orangtua Jungkook. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti nyonya Jeon yang akan menunjukkan kamarnya.

"Aku ikut, Tae-ya," Hoseok ikut berdiri dan menyusul Taehyung yang hanya menatapnya sejenak tanpa berkata apapun.

Kamar Jungkook berada di bagian kanan rumah keluarga Jeon, tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Kamar itu cukup luas dengan nuansa putih dan beberapa furnitur berwarna merah yang tertata rapi. Taehyung tanpa sadar berjalan memasuki kamar itu sambil memandangi setiap sisi ruangan. Ia tak mengindahkan perkataan nyonya Jeon yang bersedia membantu kapanpun Taehyung dan Hoseok membutuhkan sesuatu. Pintu kamar kemudian ditutup oleh nyonya Jeon, menyisakan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang menatap barang-barang peninggalan Jungkook dalam diam.

Hoseok melirik adiknya yang tengah berdiri di depan meja belajar Jungkook. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di sudut kanan meja tersebut. Mata Taehyung kembali menangkap gambar dirinya dan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. Mereka berdua tertawa sambil berpelukan dalam foto itu. Sekeras apapun ia memutar otaknya, ia tetap tak mampu mengingat siapa sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook dalam hidupnya. Taehyung lelah mengingat, dan ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Hoseok melihat itu. Ia dapat melihat adiknya yang kini menghela nafasnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia tahu, perasaan Taehyung kini tak karuan. Kekecewaan, kesedihan, amarah, dan keraguan bercampur menjadi satu. Dan hanya satu hal yang dapat Hoseok lakukan saat ini. Memeluknya dengan lembut dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja—berharap itu akan mengembalikan keceriaannya barang sedikit.

Sayangnya, niat baik itu tidak tersampaikan pada Taehyung. Karena begitu Hoseok memeluknya, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu memintanya untuk keluar dan meninggalkannya sendiri untuk sesaat. Saat itu pula, Hoseok merasakan hatinya hancur karena tatapan sendu dari mata Taehyung.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah meminta Hoseok untuk meninggalkannya. Ia tahu bahwa _hyung_ nya itu memiliki niat baik untuk menemaninya di dalam kamar itu, namun egonya lebih besar, ia ingin _sendirian_ di dalam kamar Jungkook, ia ingin mengingat sesuatu—walaupun tidak ada jaminan untuk itu.

Matanya memandang setiap sisi kamar itu, ia tak ingin melewatkan apapun. Ia meraih salah satu buku yang tertata rapi di atas meja, dan melihat nama _Jeon Jungkook_ pada halaman pertama. Ia lalu membuka lemari kecil di dekat pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia menemukan selembar foto yang berisi gambar dirinya dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dan di balik foto tersebut, terdapat sebuah kalimat yang membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

 _Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin, kuharap kita bisa bersama selamanya! ^^_

 _-JK_

Dan hal terakhir yang Taehyung ingat malam itu adalah, dirinya yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur milik Jungkook sambil menggenggam foto dirinya dan Jimin.

.

Sudah satu jam Hoseok berdiri menunggu Taehyung di depan kamar Jungkook, dan itu terlalu lama baginya. Ia takut Taehyung menahan emosinya terlalu kuat di dalam sana. Ia takut jika Taehyung kembali menangis seperti kemarin, dan Hoseok tidak ada di sana untuk menenangkannya.

Tidak sanggup menahan kekhawatirannya, Hoseok akhirnya membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Memeriksa apa yang tengah dilakukan adiknya sendirian. Perasaan lega ia rasakan ketika ia menemukan Taehyung yang terlelap di atas kasur. Namun kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena ia melihat sesuatu yang digenggamnya, dan bekas airmata di bantal yang digunakan Taehyung.

Hoseok hampir menangis merasakan sakitnya melihat orang yang ia sayangi menderita. Sepelan mungkin, ia menggumamkan sesuatu. "Apa kau senang melihatnya begini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hoseok membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terlelap. Ia tak peduli, jika Jeon Jungkook kini tengah memeluk Taehyung dengan segala sesal yang ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_..."

.

Seokjin langsung berdiri ketika ia melihat Hoseok kembali dari kamar Jungkook, namun ia tidak melihat Taehyung di belakangnya. "Dimana Taehyung?"

"Tertidur di kamar Jungkook," jawab Hoseok dingin.

Namjoon menyadari nada bicara Hoseok yang berbeda dari biasanya, namun ia memilih diam. Ia yakin, penyebabnya adalah Taehyung—karena Hoseok terlihat terlalu menyayangi Taehyung.

Nyonya Jeon dengan ramahnya kemudian menawarkan kamar kosong untuk menginap pada Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok—yang langsung disetujui oleh tuan Jeon. Dan dengan senang hati mereka pun menerimanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo gaes. Cie update pertama di 2016.

Ini udah cukup kah? Maaf ga bisa nepatin buat lebih panjang lagi, mentok :"D tapi _good news_ , anon lagi libur, bisa lah diusahain update terus ya. Yehet~

Ga mau bacot ah, pokoknya tengs aja buat kalian-kalian yang udah _support_ /? ff ini. LOL.

Buat yang mau ngehujat minta chap yang lebih bermutu, boleh marahin anon di review atau di pm ya, diterima kok :"" oiya, maaf kalo ada typo ya, terlalu males buat ngecek ulang soalnya ._. hehehe

Udah dulu ya, dadah~


	12. Chapter 12

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

 _Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin, kuharap kita bisa bersama selamanya! ^^_

 _-JK_

.

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Taetae-ya, ayo bangun! Kau tidak ingin kami tinggal ke taman bermain bukan?"_

 _Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang terlihat olehnya adalah beberapa helai rambut hitam yang masih sedikit basah, dan mata Jimin yang menyipit karena tersenyum terlalu lebar. Ia belum terbangun sepenuhnya, namun tangannya ditarik secara paksa oleh Jimin. "Ayolah, semua sudah siap kecuali kau!"_

 _Dengan enggan pun Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan kasurnya dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menggantung di bahunya._

 _Lima belas menit kemudian, Taehyung berlari keluar dari kamarnya. "Jungkook-ah! Jeon Jungkook!"_

 _Jungkook yang tengah bermain game di ponsel Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Taetae hyu—"_

" _Kembalikan kaus kaki hitamku!" seru Taehyung sambil melemparkan sebuah kaus kaki hitam ke wajah adiknya._

 _Jungkook mengambil kaus kaki yang dilempar oleh Taehyung dan melemparnya kembali. Mata bulatnya menatap Taehyung polos. "Aku tidak meminjam kaus kakimu, hyung."_

" _Tapi kaus kakiku tidak ada dan yang ini berlubang di bagian jari-jarinya, jadi ini pasti milikmu!"_

 _Wajah Jungkook langsung merengut saat Taehyung mengatakan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya—hal yang ia sering lakukan untuk mencegah tangisannya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah meminjam kaus kaki orang lain."_

 _Jimin yang melihat Jungkook hampir menangis karena tuduhan Taehyung, langsung merasa bahwa dirinya harus menengahi perdebatan itu sebelum airmata adik sepupunya benar-benar turun. Ia pun mendekati Jungkook dan memeluknya lembut._

" _Jungkook-ah, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan Taetae hyung melihat kaus kaki yang kau pakai sekarang? Agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi, ya?" tanya Jimin sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh adik kecilnya itu._

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang melepas tali sepatunya dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya semakin fokus ketika Jungkook menanggalkan sepatunya dan menyisakan kaus kaki hitam yang dikenakannya. Dengan cepat ia mendekati bocah itu dan mengangkat kedua kakinya. Ia lalu menatap Jungkook kesal setelah ia menemukan tulisan 'Tae' berwarna putih pada kaus kaki yang dikenakannya di sebelah kiri. Dengan kasar ia melepas kaus kaki itu dari kaki Jungkook._

" _Kubilang juga apa!" kata Taehyung sambil mengenakan kaus kaki sensasional itu di kakinya sendiri._

 _Dan Jungkook hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa._

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

Taehyung menatap langit-langit kamar yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di ranjang seolah enggan untuk bergerak. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam selembar foto yang ditemukannya kemarin. Ia letakkan foto itu di atas dadanya, dan tangan kanannya ia arahkan untuk meraih langit-langit. Otaknya kembali bekerja, mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin—rumah Jungkook, orangtua Jungkook, makam Jungkook, _semua tentang Jungkook._

Perasaannya masih campur aduk. Ia masih belum menyerah untuk mengingat tentang Jungkook dan Jimin. Kepalanya sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli. Hatinya lebih sakit karena perasaan bersalahnya pada dua orang itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Chimchim—atau nama sebenarnya, Jimin—masih hidup atau tidak. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti, dan meminta maaf padanya.

Belum sempat Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, tiba-tiba nyonya Jeon masuk dengan ketukan pelan sebelumnya. Senyumnya merekah ketika wanita itu melihat Taehyung yang sudah terjaga. Ia pun mengajak Taehyung untuk keluar karena sarapan sudah selesai ia siapkan.

Tubuh Taehyung seolah dikendalikan oleh nyonya Jeon, karena ketika sadar, ia sudah duduk manis di meja makan dengan tuan Jeon yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian, teman-temannya beserta nyonya Jeon menyusul dan menempati seluruh kursi yang ada.

"Jadi, kapan kalian berencana untuk kembali ke Seoul?" tanya tuan Jeon di sela-sela makannya.

Di antara empat pemuda yang dimaksud, hanya Namjoon yang merasa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tiga temannya pun memandangnya seolah memberi kode padanya agar ia menjawab pertanyaan tuan Jeon. "Mungkin siang ini, kami tidak ada rencana untuk berlama-lama di Busan."

Tuan dan nyonya Jeon mengangguk mengerti. Lalu mereka berenam pun melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam. Sesekali, Seokjin memuji kemampuan memasak nyonya Jeon dalam membuat sarapan pagi itu, yang kemudian dijawab dengan senyuman dan kata terimakasih dari wanita itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapannya, nyonya Jeon menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan diri. Tidak ada yang boleh beralasan dengan tidak adanya pakaian ganti, karena wanita itu sudah menyediakan pakaian-pakaian milik Jungkook yang masih ia simpan. Dan setelah itu, nyonya Jeon meminta Taehyung untuk mengikutinya kembali ke kamar mendiang anaknnya.

Taehyung menatap nyonya Jeon yang membuka lemari pakaian di dalam kamar Jungkook. Isi lemari itu tertata rapi, dan mayoritas terisi dengan warna hitam, putih, dan merah. Tangan nyonya Jeon dengan lincah mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna merah dari laci kecil di dalam lemari tersebut, yang kemudian membuat Taehyung merasa heran.

"Ambillah, Taehyung," kata nyonya Jeon sambil menyerahkan sebuah _beanie_ polos berwarna merah. "Aku yakin ini cocok untukmu."

Dengan ragu, Taehyung mengambil _beanie_ itu dan menatap nyonya Jeon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun, wanita itu hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum tulus sebelum ia menggiring Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat untukmu dan yang lainnya."

Taehyung mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di dalam sana, ia masih terus berpikir. _Kenapa rumah ini terasa begitu familiar?_

.

Rumah keluarga Jeon memiliki tiga kamar mandi, yaitu kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidur tuan dan nyonya Jeon, kamar mandi untuk tamu yang terletak dekat dengan ruang tamu, dan kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kamar Jungkook. Tuan dan nyonya Jeon mempersilakan para tamunya untuk memilih dimana mereka ingin membersihkan dirinya, dan mayoritas memilih kamar mandi yang memang ditujukan untuk tamu.

Berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu secara khusus diantarkan oleh nyonya Jeon menuju kamar mandi di dekat kamar Jungkook. Sebenarnya tanpa diantar pun, pemuda itu sudah berniat untuk menggunakan kamar mandi tersebut. Ia tak merasakan ragu sedikitpun ketika ia harus memilih sabun manakah yang harus ia gunakan, atau dimana letak handuknya. Semua terlalu familiar baginya.

Setelah sepuluh menit menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar mandi—membersihkan diri, menyelesaikan urusan pribadi, dan memikirkan ingatannya—Taehyung keluar dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi area pribadinya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook dengan santai. Ia membuka lemari Jungkook dan mengambil pakaiannya dengan lincah. Tak lupa ia menggunakan sisir dan parfum yang terletak di atas meja belajar Jungkook.

Dan akhirnya, Taehyung merasa penampilannya sudah lengkap. Sebuah _t-shirt_ putih polos dan _ripped jeans_ milik Jungkook. Tidak lupa _beanie_ merah di kepalanya yang juga milik Jungkook. Dahinya mengernyit saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia terlihat seperti orang lain. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah berpenampilan seperti ini—ini hal baru untuknya. Dan ia pun teringat beberapa menit yang lalu setelah dirinya menerima _beanie_ merah yang dikenakannya ini dari nyonya Jeon. Taehyung yang menggunakan sabun beraroma _mint_ dan pasta gigi rasa buah tanpa ragu, Taehyung yang menyemprotkan parfum beraroma rempah ke seluruh badannya, Taehyung yang tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk memilih pakaian yang dikenakannya. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ —walaupun ia tahu ini pertama kalinya ia mengenakan _t-shirt_ polos yang dipadukan dengan _ripped jeans_ dan sebuah _beanie_.

Taehyung merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat, samar-samar memberinya gambaran tentang seseorang yang berpenampilan persis sepertinya saat ini. Ia terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. Berbagai suara terputar secara acak dalam otaknya, dan suara-suara itu memanggil namanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya—berharap suara itu akan hilang. Ia pun akhirnya berteriak dengan keras. "HENTIKAN!"

Dua detik kemudian, semua temannya beserta tuan dan nyonya Jeon berlari menghampirinya. Hoseok adalah yang pertama membuka pintu kamar tempat Taehyung berada, dan langsung memeluk adiknya yang tengah terduduk di lantai. Dengan lembut ia mengelus punggung Taehyung yang sedikit gemetar. "Tae- _ya_ , tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan melindungimu."

Seokjin dan Namjoon ikut berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Taehyung. Sedangkan tuan dan nyonya Jeon masih terpaku di depan pintu melihat Taehyung yang kini berada di pelukan Hoseok sambil terduduk. Tanpa sadar, nyonya Jeon menggumam pelan, "Jungkook- _ah_..."

.

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku mengunjungi Jungkook lagi?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung seketika membuat Seokjin kembali menginjak pedal remnya. Mereka baru saja meninggalkan rumah keluarga Jeon sepuluh menit lalu, setelah nyonya Jeon sempat memeluk Taehyung sambil menangis dan menggumamkan nama anaknya berkali-kali.

Sebelum pergi, Hoseok diam-diam sempat menanyakan segalanya pada tuan Jeon, sehingga ia mengetahui segalanya—betapa sepasang suami istri itu merindukan kehadiran buah hati mereka, dan betapa Taehyung begitu terlihat mirip dengan Jungkook, dan dengan Hoseok yang memeluknya, mereka terlihat seperti Jimin yang tengah memeluk Jungkook yang menangis. Satu hal yang membuat Hoseok merasa sedih adalah ketika tuan Jeon dengan jujur menyatakan bahwa ia dan istrinya sempat membenci Taehyung karena kecelakaan yang disebabkannya—walaupun kebencian itu perlahan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka sadar, bahwa kematian Jungkook bukanlah kesalahan Taehyung, melainkan perintah takdir, sehingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk memperlakukan Taehyung selayaknya anak sendiri sejak saat itu. Dan airmata yang jatuh dari kedua mata tuan Jeon berhasil membuat Hoseok merasa bersalah—untunglah saat itu Jungkook sedang menemani ibunya sehingga ia tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya menangis.

Bicara tentang Jungkook, Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan untuk melihat makhluk gaib yang imut itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung yang tengah melihat ke arah jendela sambil tersenyum kecil—senyum yang terukir di bibirnya sejak Seokjin menyetujui permintaannya dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah pemakaman.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mobil Seokjin sudah terparkir di area parkir pemakaman yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Sebelum tiga hyungnya membuka pintu mobil, Taehyung sudah terlebih dulu mencegah mereka.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri. Kalian tunggu saja disini, aku tidak akan lama," kata Taehyung sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Tunggu," Hoseok mencegat Taehyung dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Aku ikut denganmu."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Taehyung- _ah_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak terjatuh lagi seperti tadi."

Mau tidak mau, Taehyung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Ia pun melepas tangan Hoseok dari pergelangan tangannya dan membuka pintu mobil. "Terima kasih, Hoseok _hyung_."

Hoseok pun mengikuti Taehyung—dan juga Jungkook—dan berjalan memasuki area pemakaman.

Di dalam mobil, Namjoon dan Seokjin memandang punggung Hoseok dan Taehyung yang mulai menjauh dalam diam. Keduanya bersyukur akan adanya Hoseok yang selalu menjaga adik kecil mereka. Dan keheningan di antara mereka pecah ketika Namjoon berkata dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Jung Hoseok, dasar kau _overprotective_."

.

Hoseok menatap sosok Taehyung yang tengah mengelus batu nisan dengan nama Jeon Jungkook. Ia dapat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Taehyung, dan ia tersenyum ketika adiknya itu tertawa kecil sambil mengobrol dengan batu nisan itu. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika ia menyadari Jungkook yang sedari tadi berada di hadapan Taehyung juga ikut tertawa. Seolah melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Hoseok bersyukur, Taehyung hanya mengatakan hal-hal positif. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menceritakan apa yang ditemukannya di rumah Jungkook, walaupun ia masih belum mampu mengingat apapun. Ia menunjukkan keceriaannya pada nisan itu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa penampilanku sudah mirip denganmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum pada batu nisan di hadapannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia lalu menoleh pada Hoseok dan menggandeng lengan _hyung_ nya itu dengan ceria. "Ayo, _hyung_. Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ sudah lama menunggu kita."

Dan Hoseok kembali bersyukur karena ia dapat melihat kembali Taehyung yang ceria.

Namun, ternyata takdir memang tidak mengizinkan Hoseok untuk menikmati keceriaan Taehyung saat ini. Karena begitu mereka melangkah menjauhi makam Jungkook, mata Taehyung menangkap sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang sangat dikenalnya, dan ia langsung memanggilnya. "Yoongi _noona_!"

Taehyung menarik tangan Hoseok dan berlari kecil mendekati Yoongi. Hoseok dan Yoongi sama-sama terkejut dengan keberadaan masing-masing. Hanya Taehyung yang—entah kenapa—tidak terlihat terkejut sedikitpun, senyuman masih bertengger di wajahnya saat Hoseok bertanya pada sepupunya.

"Sedang apa _noona_ disini? Bukankah kau—"

Ucapan Hoseok terpotong ketika ia menyadari adanya Jimin di belakang Yoongi. Dan arwah berambut merah itu tengah menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian. _Oh tidak, tolong jangan katakan..._

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi makam Jimin," kata Yoongi.

Dan mata Taehyung kembali diselimuti oleh kegelapan.

... _damn._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

VHOPENYA MANA INI MANAAAA VKOOKNYA JUGA MANA?! *dobrak pintu dorm bts*

Oke maaf ya readers, anon lagi stress gara-gara chap ini T-T kena WB mulu, pengen masukin vhope atau vkook yang banyak tapi malah begini :'D btw maaf kalo cerita ini ga jelas (emang kapan sih jelasnya non? X'3)

Seperti biasa, _big thanks_ buat kalian semua. Semoga ngga bosen bacanya ya :')

P.S. baca juga ff vkook anon yang judulnya _Lost Stars_ ya, hohoho maaf numpang promosi :v

P.S.S. maaf kalo ada yang reviewnya dibales dua kali, anonnya pelupa udah dibales apa belum :"""

Sampe ketemu di chap 13!


	13. Chapter 13

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

" _Aku baru saja mengunjungi makam Jimin," kata Yoongi._

.

.

 **Chapter 13**

Mata Seokjin menangkap sosok Taehyung dan Hoseok tengah berjalan keluar dari area pemakaman. Dan ia pun melihat sesosok gadis mungil berambut panjang di belakang mereka. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang juga menyadari bahwa Yoongi ikut berjalan bersama kedua teman yang ditunggunya. "Yoongi _noona_?"

"Yoongi- _ya_!" panggil Seokjin sambil melambaikan tangannya melalui jendela mobil.

"Oh, Seokjin _oppa_!" seru Yoongi sambil berjalan lebih cepat. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Seokjin dan duduk di antara Hoseok dan Taehyung. Gadis itu menepuk bahu Namjoon pelan. "Hai, Namjoon!"

"Hai, _noona_." Namjoon tersenyum kecil pada Yoongi, sebelum ia melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung dan melirik Hoseok untuk meminta penjelasan atas ekspresi muram adiknya—yang hanya dijawab dengan gerakan bibir yang berarti _aku akan ceritakan nanti_.

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya dan melihat ke kursi belakang—tempat Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Taehyung. Ia sempat melirik Taehyung yang berwajah muram, namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya dengan memulai percakapan dengan Yoongi. "Mengunjungi Jimin?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu kemudian memangku tas ranselnya di pahanya. " _Oppa_ , boleh aku ikut ke Seoul?"

"Tentu," jawab Seokjin sambil mengusak rambut Yoongi—yang ditepis oleh sang gadis karena tidak mau rambutnya berantakan. "Kita berangkat sekarang ya, adik-adikku."

Mobil Seokjin pun mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju Seoul. Tidak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara—kecuali Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sesekali mengobrol untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Taehyung sibuk memandang ke luar jendela dan Yoongi sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Sedangkan Hoseok sibuk mendengarkan Jungkook dan Jimin yang terus berdebat tentang Taehyung. Sesekali, bibir Hoseok menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu.

" _Noona_!" Hoseok mengguncang bahu Yoongi pelan sehingga gadis itu terpaksa membuka matanya. Ia tidak sadar jika mata Jimin sudah melotot marah karenanya. "Kau tidak akan menginap di kamarku lagi kan?"

Dengan malas Yoongi menggumam pelan sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kau mau memintaku untuk tidur di sofa? Jangan bodoh, Jung Hoseok."

Dan Hoseok hanya bisa mengerang kecewa setelahnya. _Apa aku harus tidur dengan Taehyung lagi?_

.

Sesampainya di Seoul, Yoongi langsung melesat menuju kamar Hoseok untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Hari sudah cukup larut saat mereka sampai di rumah, dan semua tentu merasa lelah—walaupun selama di perjalanan Yoongi terus tertidur.

Hoseok menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa saking lelahnya. Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Wajah murung Taehyung membuat Hoseok sedikit ragu untuk meminta izin untuk tidur di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok teringat akan kejadian yang terjadi di Busan. _Apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung hingga ia terlihat ceria saat mengunjungi makam Jungkook? Haruskah aku menanyakannya? Tapi aku tidak mau dia menyinggung soal Jimin. Setidaknya, tidak saat ini. Aku tidak suka melihatnya begini. Aku rindu senyumnya._

Sedetik kemudian, otak Hoseok mengusulkan sebuah ide yang membuat pemuda itu dengan yakin mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk, Hoseok tidak mendapat jawaban dari adik tersayangnya itu, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya perlahan. Matanya menangkap sosok Taehyung tengah berbaring membelakangi pintu, dan terlihat kepala boneka singanya menyembul di balik bahunya. Di dekat Taehyung, terdapat sebuah boneka kelinci biru yang familiar di mata Hoseok—dan dua sosok manis yang terus memandangnya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," panggil Hoseok. "Boleh aku tidur bersamamu lagi? Ada Yoongi _noona_ di kamarku."

"Ya," jawab Taehyung tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang dingin, Hoseok menghela napasnya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan duduk di samping ranjang—yang berarti di belakang punggung Taehyung. Tanpa sengaja ia bertatap mata dengan Jimin yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi Taehyung. Hoseok dapat mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu, begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

Mereka memintanya menyampaikan maaf pada Taehyung.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. Kedua makhluk gaib di hadapannya itu pasti sangat menyayangi Taehyung—melebihi dirinya. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengabulkan permintaan mereka,

"Taehyung- _ah_ , apa kau mau tahu rahasia terbesarku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Taehyung yang masih menbelakanginya, namun Hoseok tetap meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku bertemu Jungkook dan Jimin."

"Kita semua bertemu mereka saat di Busan, _hyung_ ," kata Taehyung lemah. Hoseok kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. _Gotcha_.

Tangan Hoseok mengelus surai coklat Taehyung pelan. Adiknya tersayang, ia pasti sangat lelah hari ini, namun Hoseok ingin wajah muramnya itu hilang hari ini juga. Ia ingin Taehyung tersenyum padanya di pagi hari.

"Bukan itu, Tae- _ya_. Aku ini..." Hoseok berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "...berbeda."

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hoseok, dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Hoseok melirik ke arah Jimin dan Jungkook. "Aku bisa melihat _mereka_."

.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tertidur sambil menempel padanya—ia memeluk lengan Hoseok dengan erat. Hoseok gugup—jika boleh jujur—tapi ia senang, karena Taehyung terlelap tanpa airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya dan berakhir memberi bekas pada bantalnya. Hoseok merasa lega karena hari ini, ia berhasil membuat Taehyung tidur tanpa kegelisahan.

Perlahan Hoseok memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara lirih Jimin. "Terima kasih, Hoseok _hyung_."

.

Pagi harinya, Hoseok tidak menemukan Taehyung saat ia membuka matanya. Dengan panik ia berlari keluar kamar sambil meneriakkan nama Taehyung. Hembusan napas lega keluar dari bibirnya saat ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang mengeluarkan susu cokelat dari lemari pendingin.

"Hoseok _hyung_!" seru Taehyung sambil tersenyum ceria. "Kau ingin minum susu juga?"

Belum sempat Hoseok memberi jawaban, Taehyung dengan lincahnya mengambil sebuah gelas kaca berukuran sedang di rak dapur bagian atas. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa _hyung_ nya kini sudah berada di belakangnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluknya.

" _Hyung_?" Pegangan tangan Taehyung terlepas dari gelas yang dipegangnya karena terkejut saat Hoseok memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kukira kau menghilang," gumam Hoseok sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Taehyung. "Kau membuatku khawatir, bodoh."

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Ia mengkhawatirkannya, _Hoseok hyungnya mengkhawatirkannya_. Mau tak mau, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan sendirinya. Dan hatinya menghangat ketika ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hoseok pada tengkuknya.

Namun, rasanya aneh. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung merasa sakit. Dan ia pun teringat sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Taehyung.

"Hm? Biarkan aku begini dulu, Taehyung- _ah_ ," kata Hoseok sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya dengan Taehyung.

"Bukan itu, _hyung_. Aku..." Hoseok menanti kelanjutan kalimat Taehyung. "...menjatuhkan gelasnya."

Hoseok langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke lantai. Matanya membulat saat ia menemukan ada sebuah serpihan kaca pada kaki Taehyung—membuat kaki adiknya itu mengeluarkan darah. "Astaga, kakimu berdarah, Taehyung- _ah_!"

Dengan panik Hoseok membawa Taehyung untuk duduk di sofa dengan darah yang menetes di lantai, lalu pemuda itu berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari kotak P3K—yang berakhir dengan dirinya memanggil _hyung_ tertuanya karena ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Sementara Seokjin mengobati luka di kaki Taehyung sambil mengomel, Hoseok berkali-kali mengucap maaf pada Taehyung—dan Seokjin, dengan alasan dirinya lah yang memecahkan gelas tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ , ini kan hanya luka kecil," kata Taehyung sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

Betapa bahagianya Hoseok setelah melihat kembali senyuman itu. Senyuman yang dulu membuat hatinya terpikat pada pemuda manis yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini. Ia pun balas tersenyum pada pemuda itu—mengabaikan Seokjin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua adiknya tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Jung Hoseok, kalau kau memang ingin meminta maaf, tolong belikan dua gelas kaca untuk mengganti gelas yang kau pecahkan ya."

Dan kalimat Seokjin itu berhasil membuat Hoseok mendesah malas karenanya. "Baik, _hyung_."

.

" _Melihat... mereka?" tanya Taehyung sambil tergagap, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan. "Tapi mereka sudah..."_

 _Hoseok kembali mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan lembut. "Aku indigo, Taehyung-ah."_

 _Wajah Taehyung terlihat bingung. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencoba mengulang apa yang dikatakan Hoseok. "Indi... apa tadi? Apa itu, hyung?"_

" _Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku bisa melihat mereka," Hoseok menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "dan mereka memintaku untuk menyampaikan maaf padamu. Mereka sayang padamu, Taehyung-ah."_

 _Kalimat terakhir itu seolah memberi Taehyung kenyamanan dalam hatinya. Ia menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Mereka menyayangiku..."_

 _Beberapa detik mereka habiskan dalam diam, kemudian Taehyung kembali membuka mulutnya. "Hyung, apa mereka ada di sini?"_

 _Hoseok mengangguk. Matanya bertanya alasan Taehyung menanyakan itu padanya. Dan sepertinya, pemuda manis itu mengerti. Ia tersenyum sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—seolah mencari keberadaan Jimin dan Jungkook yang tak kasatmata baginya._

" _Jimin-ah, Jungkook-ah," panggilnya pelan._

 _Hoseok menatap adiknya dan kedua arwah manis di sampingnya bergantian. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut merah—Park Jimin—sepertinya tak menyangka Taehyung akan memanggil namanya, sedangkan Jungkook sudah memeluk Taehyung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan._

" _Aku pasti akan berusaha mengingat kalian, maafkan aku," ujarnya masih dengan senyumnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah menyayangiku."_

 _Kemudian, Jimin ikut memeluk Taehyung, walaupun yang dipeluk tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Ketiganya tersenyum, dan secara tak langsung membuat Hoseok ikut tersenyum menyaksikan pelukan ketiga makhluk beda dunia di depannya. Persahabatan mereka pasti sangatlah kuat—bahkan kematian dan gangguan memori tidak dapat menggoyahkan ikatan berharga itu._

 _Malam itu, Hoseok berkali-kali menghela napas lega. Berkali-kali pula ia mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat kembali senyuman Taehyung. Sayangnya, ia melupakan sebuah fakta penting—bahwa Kim Taehyung belum mengingat kecelakaan yang dialaminya sedikitpun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Warning**_ _: Ini garing, buat yang ga suka skip aja. Udah dikasih tau loh ya._

Halo semuanya, ini Min Suga. Maaf karena anonnya udah tepar duluan abis nulis chapter ini, dia udah uring-uringan gara-gara filenya sempet hilang kemarin. Oke ini alesan ._.

Chapternya pendek kan? Iya jelas pendek, menyesuaikan sama tinggi badan Suga dan anon/? Kita sama-sama mungil gaes.

Btw, alesan Suga nulis ini karena besok ada anu-nya anon, dan Suga kan selalu dapet peran sebagai _birthday angel_. Ngerti lah ya, kalian semua kan SWAG. Duh ngomong apaan sih -_-

Jadi intinya, anon kepengennya Suga nganterin kue ulangtahun bareng doi di ff sebelah (baca: Jimin), tapi ini OOC woy -_- Yaudah sih, ga penting hohoho.

Nyesel ga sih kalian baca _a/n_ aka _Suga's note_ ini? Maaf udah buang waktu kalian yang berharga ya syalala~

 _Last but not least_ , terima kasih buat para readers semua ya, **_BTS & anoncikiciw love you_**! :3

P.S. anonnya udah mau kuliah lagi, chapter selanjutnya sabar ya bebeb-bebebku :*


	14. Chapter 14

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kelopak mata Yoongi terbuka dengan enggan setelah mendengar suara ketukan yang berulangkali mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Cahaya lampu berwarna putih membuatnya merasa silau. Aroma yang familiar merambat masuk melalui indera penciumannya. Yoongi terdiam untuk sesaat. Dan saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari balik pintu, saat itu pula Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya._

 _Seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di hadapan Yoongi saat gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Tangan pemuda itu mengelus pelan rambut Yoongi yang masih berantakan, dan ia tersenyum lembut._

" _Yoongi-ya, Taehyung akan kembali siang nanti," katanya._

 _Dan Yoongi pun langsung memaksa kakinya untuk berlari saat itu juga, tak memedulikan penampilannya yang berantakan, ataupun Seokjin yang hanya bisa memandangnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah, ia tak ingin melihat wajah Taehyung—setidaknya, untuk saat ini._

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hoseok dengan boneka kelinci kesayangannya dalam pelukannya. Berkali-kali ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu, berkali-kali pula ia berpikir untuk tidak mengetuk pintu itu. Saat ini, kamar itu dihuni oleh Yoongi yang kemarin ikut dengannya dari Busan. Ia ragu bukan karena takut jika gadis itu sedang berganti baju atau semacamnya—ia bahkan tidak terpikirkan hal itu, Kim Taehyung masih terlalu polos—tapi ia ragu karena ia merasa ada suatu jarak antara dirinya dan Yoongi. Taehyung masih ingat pesan singkat itu, saat Yoongi mengatakan bahwa seseorang bernama Chimchim—atau Jimin—bukanlah siapa-siapa, namun pada kenyataannya ia mungkin adalah seseorang yang penting baginya dan Yoongi.

Setelah berdiri selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengetukkan jarinya pada pintu kayu di depannya. Namun sebelum jarinya benar-benar menyentuh pintu, sesosok gadis yang dicarinya lebih dulu muncul tanpa menyadari keberadaan Taehyung. Alhasil, jari kurus Taehyung malah mengetuk dahi Yoongi yang tertutup poni.

"Aw!" erang Yoongi sambil memegangi dahinya.

Mata Taehyung sedikit membulat setelah ia menyadari bahwa yang ia ketuk adalah dahi putih Yoongi, bukan pintu. "Astaga, maafkan aku, _noona_!"

Yoongi tidak mengindahkan Taehyung yang berusaha melihat dahinya yang kini memerah. Gadis itu hanya melambaikan tangannya ke samping agar pemuda manis itu menyingkir dari jalannya, dan Taehyung menurut, membiarkan Yoongi kembali berjalan sambil merapikan poninya untuk menutupi dahi merahnya.

Tiga detik setelah Yoongi melewatinya, Taehyung teringat tujuannya menghampiri gadis itu. Ia pun meraih lengan pucat Yoongi untuk menahannya.

"Yoongi _noona_ ," panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, namun kakinya berhenti melangkah. Taehyung pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya perlahan. "Siapa itu Jimin?"

Tak ada jawaban yang diperolehnya selama sepuluh detik, Taehyung pun mengulang pertanyaannya. "Siapa it—"

"Aku sudah pernah menjawabnya, Taetae," potong Yoongi sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sebelum Taehyung kembali bersuara untuk memaksanya memberi jawaban yang diinginkannya, Yoongi melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuruni tangga. Ia tak mendengar suara langkah kaki Taehyung yang mengejarnya, hingga ia melangkah ke luar rumah.

Kaki Yoongi melemas, hingga akhirnya gadis itu terduduk di antara tumpukan salju di halaman depan. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan helai rambutnya sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Sebutir kristal jatuh dari kedua mata sayunya. Hidungnya merah, dan bibirnya bergetar—entah karena dingin atau karena tangis.

"Taetae," gumamnya sambil terisak. "Maafkan aku."

Ia terus menggumam kata maaf sambil terduduk di tengah dinginnya salju. Ia tak tahu jika ada sepasang mata yang memandangnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Dan ia tak tahu, jika kini ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar dengan lembut di tubuh mungilnya.

.

Hoseok berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe sambil mencari sepupunya. Setengah jam yang lalu, ia mendapat pesan dari Yoongi yang memintanya untuk menemaninya di sana. Tak sulit menemukannya, dan itu semua berkat sesosok makhluk gaib bernama Jimin yang terlihat sangat mencolok di antara para manusia yang ada. Dengan segera, Hoseok menghampirinya dan menduduki kursi di hadapan Yoongi.

"Hoseok- _ah_ ," panggil Yoongi setelah Hoseok selesai mengatakan pesanannya pada seorang pelayan. "Taehyung bertanya tentang Jimin padaku."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hoseok. Yoongi pun diam untuk sesaat. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang dan memilih untuk menatap secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum kecut. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Jimin?"

Tangan Hoseok terulur untuk mengusap surai lembut sepupunya. Ia melirik ke arah Jimin yang tengah merangkul Yoongi sambil mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Melihat _noona_ ku ini memasang wajah sedih, rasanya aku ingin memelukmu, tapi Jimin sudah lebih dulu melakukannya," kata Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil. "Lihat, bahkan ia memberiku tatapan mengerikan setelah aku mengatakan itu."

Candaan kecil itu tidak membuat kesedihan pergi begitu saja dari mata Yoongi, dan Hoseok melihat itu. Ia pun beralih memegang tangan Yoongi. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Jimin?"

"Aku..." Bibir Yoongi sedikit bergetar—entah karena dingin atau karena menahan tangis. "...beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

Tak perlu Hoseok mengulang permintaan Yoongi, karena ia tahu Jimin sudah mendengarnya. Dan Jimin mengerti apa yang Yoongi maksud dengan _sekarang_. Jimin tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawab itu. Jawabannya untuk pertanyaan Yoongi akan selalu sama, baik itu menyangkut dirinya atau tidak. Ia mengecup pelan kening Yoongi yang tertutup poni, lalu tersenyum pada Hoseok. "Ia selalu tahu jawabannya, _hyung_."

Hoseok menatap Jimin bingung—yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan kecil dari si rambut merah.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Hoseok, membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya. "Jimin bilang, kau tahu jawabannya."

Mata Yoongi membulat mendengar kalimat Hoseok. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua untuk sesaat, hingga akhirnya seorang pelayan mengantarkan secangkir _caramel macchiato_ pesanan Hoseok. Setelah sang pelayan pergi, Hoseok mengulang kembali kalimatnya. "Kau selalu tahu jawabannya, _noona_. Jimin hanya mengatakan itu padaku."

Yoongi masih diam sambil terus menatap sepupu indigonya itu. Ia mengerti kalimat itu—sangat mengerti. Kalimat yang hanya diucapkan oleh Park Jimin. Kalimat yang selalu ia katakan jika Yoongi meminta hal yang sama. Kini setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Hoseok, ia semakin yakin bahwa Jimin benar-benar ada di sisinya—menemaninya dan menjaganya. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya mengembang. Hatinya menghangat ketika mengetahui itu. Ternyata selama ini, ia belum kehilangan Jimin. Selama ini, ia masih bersamanya, walaupun Yoongi yakin, Jimin pasti mengetahui semua yang Yoongi lakukan tanpanya—semua tangisnya, semua gumamnya, semua katanya, dan semua isi hatinya mengenai Taehyung—namun ia masih memilih menemaninya. Rasanya, tak pernah Yoongi merasa sebahagia ini semenjak ia melihat Jimin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi Hoseok yang kebingungan, Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kepala Hoseok. Diusaknya rambut sepupunya itu dengan kasar sambil tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih, Hoseok- _ah_."

.

Sudah lewat pukul sebelas malam dan Yoongi belum kembali.

Setelah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoongi di cafe tadi sore, Hoseok memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, sementara sepupunya itu mengatakan akan tinggal lebih lama di sana. Dan sekarang, Hoseok kelabakan karena Yoongi tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Ponselnya tidak aktif, dan ia tak tahu apakah Yoongi memiliki teman yang ia ajak pergi bersama—karena setahunya, Yoongi tidak pernah menghubungi temannya di Seoul semenjak lulus kuliah enam bulan lalu. Bahkan Seokjin yang bekerja di cafe yang dikunjunginya tadi sudah kembali karena memang cafe tersebut tutup pukul sebelas malam. Hoseok khawatir, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada sepupu kesayangannya itu—walaupun ia tahu pasti Jimin akan menjaganya, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang arwah?

Keempat lelaki yang tinggal serumah itu—Hoseok, Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Namjoon—sama-sama bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghubungi Yoongi. Untungnya, Taehyung ingat bahwa Yoongi termasuk siswa populer saat SMA, dan untungnya lagi, ia memiliki teman yang juga sempat mengenal gadis itu.

Dengan harapan mendapat kabar mengenai Yoongi, Taehyung dengan semangat mencari kontak yang ia namai dengan _B_ dan meneleponnya. Ketiga teman serumahnya menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ah, Baekhyun- _ah_!" sahut Taehyung saat ia mendengar suara temannya dari seberang telepon. "Kau sedang bersama Yoongi _noona_?"

Raut wajah Hoseok dan yang lainnya berubah kecewa ketika Taehyung memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berempat terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hoseok sibuk berpikir tentang hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada Yoongi, hingga ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi arwah yang biasanya bersama Taehyung, kini tidak ada disana.

Taehyung tengah menyusuri kontak di ponselnya satu persatu, ketika sebuah pesan tak terduga masuk dan membuat ketiga pemuda lainnya menghembuskan napas lega. Sementara itu, yang empunya ponsel hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kris?"

.

"Ini ponselmu. Terimakasih, Kris," kata Yoongi sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda persegi berwarna putih pada pemuda tinggi yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kris mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. " _No problem_ , Yoon."

Yoongi dan Kris kini tengah duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi taman dekat kampus mereka. Taman itu sangat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Keheningan malam menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Yoongi sibuk memandang pepohonan yang tertiup sesekali tertiup angin malam, sedangkan Kris sibuk memandang gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Berhenti memandangku, Kris," pinta Yoongi sambil tetap menatap pepohonan.

Kris terkekeh pelan. Tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Yoongi dengan lembut, lalu ia berhenti pada pipi pucat Yoongi. Tiba-tiba saja, Kris meraih dagu Yoongi dan hampir mencium bibir merah gadis itu—jika saja Yoongi tidak mendorong wajah Kris agar menjauh.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan candaanmu itu, bodoh."

Suara tawa keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kris. Tangan besarnya berkali-kali memukul punggung sempit Yoongi untuk melampiaskan tawanya. "Ternyata kau masih Min Yoongi yang kukenal."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Ia hanya diam sementara Kris terus mengoceh tidak tentu, hingga akhirnya mata Yoongi menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan memasuki taman. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan menepuk punggung Kris dengan keras sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya di kursi taman sendirian.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Yoongi kembali menoleh karena panggilan Kris, dan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam mendarat begitu saja di depan wajahnya.

"Pakai itu, angin malam berbahaya untukmu, Min Yoongi!" sahut Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Yoongi membalas lambaian tangan Kris dengan melambaikan jaket pemuda itu dan mengatakan terimakasih. Lalu gadis itupun kembali berjalan menghampiri Hoseok dan Taehyung yang datang menjemputnya.

" _Noona_ mengenalnya?" tanya Taehyung saat Yoongi menyeretnya dan Hoseok untuk segera pulang.

"Dia temanku di komunitas seni dulu," jawabnya sambil mengenakan jaket kulit yang diterimanya tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian datang berdua?"

Sambil merangkul Yoongi yang berjalan di tengah, Hoseok dengan cepat menjawab, "Taehyung yang memaksa ikut untuk menjemputmu."

Taehyung pun langsung ikut menjawab dengan spontan, "Hoseok _hyung_ minta kutemani karena takut."

Yoongi kemudian melirik sepupunya tanpa ekspresi. Hoseok yang tadinya hendak memprotes jawaban Taehyung pun terdiam karena lirikan itu. Ia melepas rangkulannya pada Yoongi dan menjauh perlahan. Karena demi Tuhan, tatapan Min Yoongi tanpa ekspresi itu lebih menakutkan daripada ular berbisa—menurut Hoseok.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Yoongi sambil merangkul lengan Taehyung dan kembali berjalan pulang—meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih _shock_ dengan tatapan gadis itu.

Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedari tadi bersama mereka bertiga pun ikut mengejek Hoseok dengan berdecak pelan sambil menatapnya. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya memasang ekspresi bingungnya dengan mulut terbuka.

.

"Hoseok _hyung_."

Hoseok yang tengah duduk di sofa menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu kembali menatap televisi yang menampilkan acara musik kesukaannya saat Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok. Walaupun sudah terbiasa, namun jantung Hoseok tetap berdegup kencang tiap kali pemuda manis itu bersikap manja padanya _—_ lebih kencang dari saat ia menonton penampilan SISTAR secara langsung.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Taehyung. "Jimin itu siapaku?"

Kepala Hoseok menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan bibirnya tanpa sengaja mengenai pucuk kepala Taehyung. Dengan canggung, Hoseok kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah televisi dan meminta maaf. Bingung datang menghampiri otaknya, karena ia tak tahu maksud Taehyung bertanya seperti itu. Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hoseok tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Taehyung pun tak menuntut jawaban dari Hoseok. Hanya suara televisi yang terdengar di ruang itu. Samar-samar, Hoseok mendengar suara parau Jimin yang mengatakan dengan lirih bahwa ia adalah sahabatnya, dan suara Jungkook yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung tak perlu mengetahui hubungan Yoongi dengan mereka. Dan lagi-lagi, Hoseok hanya bisa diam mendengar itu semua, tanpa menyampaikan sepatah kata pun pada Taehyung.

.

"Yoongi _noona_."

Yoongi yang tengah mendengarkan musik sambil berbaring santai di ranjangnya-sebenarnya, ranjang Hoseok _—_ melepas _earphone_ nya dan menoleh ke arah suara panggilan itu. Di depan pintu, Taehyung berdiri sambil memainkan gagang pintu. "Aku boleh masuk?"

Mata sayu Yoongi berkedip dua kali sebelum ia mengayunkan telapak tangannya untuk memanggil Taehyung. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, dan Taehyung dengan santainya ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Ia menatap wajah Yoongi dengan intens, sedangkan yang ditatap sibuk dengan ponselnya yang tersambung dengan _earphone_ putihnya.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Taehyung. "Kau itu siapaku?"

Tangan Yoongi langsung berhenti memainkan ponselnya, dan matanya ia arahkan pada Taehyung yang menatapnya sejak tadi. Ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya yang tertutup poni panjangnya, ia membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan heran.

"Aku temanmu saat di Daegu, Taetae. Bukankah kau sudah pernah bertanya?" jawabnya. _Apa dia tahu yang sebenarnya?_

Yoongi panik, walaupun ia sebisa mungkin terlihat tenang. Ia takut jika Taehyung mengetahui yang sebenarnya—bahwa ia bahkan tidak mengenal anak bernama Kim Taehyung di Daegu, bahwa ia sebenarnya hanyalah kekasih dari sahabatnya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, bahwa Min Yoongi telah berbohong demi mencegah kembalinya ingatan Taehyung mengenai sahabat-sahabat terkasihnya.

Sementara itu, Taehyung terlihat benar-benar tenang. Matanya sedikit terlihat hampa, namun masih ada cahaya di dalamnya. Dan cahaya itu seolah memaksa Yoongi untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan Taehyung mengenai dirinya yang sebenarnya. Pertanyaan Taehyung mengenai ingatannya yang hilang.

"Katakan. Sebenarnya, kau itu siapaku, Min Yoongi?"

.

" _Namaku Kim Taehyung, sahabat Jimin sejak kami masih dalam kandungan, dan ia biasa memanggilku Taetae. Salam kenal!" ucap Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan ceria._

 _Gadis mungil di hadapannya menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjabat tangannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikut tersenyum melihat sahabat dan kekasihnya saling berkenalan. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin, gadis mungil itu mengeluarkan suara indahnya._

" _Namaku Min Yoongi. Salam kenal, Taetae."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Halooow semua, anon balik lagi setelah hampir satu semester ga lanjutin ff ini XD maafkan ya dan makasih buat yang udah setia menunggu :3 *emang ada non?*

Mau kasih alesan lagi ._. Semester kemarin sibuk banget gilaaaa dari awal masuk bayangkan aku dapet dosen yang ter-ditakuti-mahasiswa. Bayangin pas aku dapet dosen itu temen-temenku pada tepuktangan coba, terharu :"" terus juga pas tengah-tengah bulan maret kalo ga salah, udah setengah jalan chap ini tuh, eh kehapus, kan pengen ngomong kasar jadinya '-' udah deh itu aja alesannya wkwk.

Btw, ff ini udah setahunan gais! *joget bareng Taehyung* *udah gitu aja*

Seperti biasa, makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, favorite, apalagi repot-repot review XD semoga amal kalian ada balasannya ya/? Dan selamat datang para readers baru! *emang ada ya? Ada kok kalo ga salah ._.

Oiya, maafkan kalo anon banyak salah-salah kata ya, maaf juga ffnya ga jelas. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim *kiss*

LOVE YOU ALL!


	15. Chapter 15

**Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

J-Hope as Jung Hoseok

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Other BTS members

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa. Itulah kesan yang didapat Hoseok saat pertama kali berkenalan, setidaknya sampai Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuntutinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

* * *

 **Unknown Memories**

" _Katakan. Sebenarnya, kau itu siapaku, Min Yoongi?"_

.

.

 **Chapter 15**

Taehyung terdiam di atas karpet kamarnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar sebelah—yang sementara ditempati oleh Yoongi. Dalam otaknya, terulang-ulang dialog canggungnya dengan gadis itu—mengenai siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, dan bagaimana mereka saling mengenal. Taehyung tak habis pikir, hal apa yang merasukinya kala itu, karena ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang tadi ia bicarakan.

Beberapa menit Taehyung tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Hoseok sudah duduk di hadapannya sambil menatapnya heran.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," panggil Hoseok.

Tak ada jawaban. Hoseok berkali-kali melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung, namun pemuda manis itu masih diam dalam lamunannya. Akhirnya, Hoseok mencubit pelan hidung mancung Taehyung sehingga ia berteriak kecil karena terkejut.

"Hoseok _hyung_! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Taehyung sambil bergerak mundur menjauhi Hoseok.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Hoseok singkat.

Taehyung kembali duduk di lantai-berhadapan dengan Hoseok—namun kepalanya ia tundukkan bagai anak kecil yang ketakutan. Entah kenapa, tangan Hoseok terulur untuk mengusap kepala Taehyung. _Benar-benar manis._

" _Hyung_ , mau memelukku?"

Satu kalimat dari Taehyung itu berhasil membuat wajah Hoseok terasa panas. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang. Untungnya, Taehyung masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Saat Hoseok hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kepala Taehyung tiba-tiba terangkat dan pemuda manis itu menatap jendela kamarnya yang tertutup tirai biru. "Kudengar, pelukan bisa meringankan beban seseorang. Apa _hyung_ mau—"

Tangan Hoseok melingkar di sekitar tubuh Taehyung dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Membuat Taehyung merasa terkejut dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu. Kepalanya berada tepat di dada Hoseok, membuatnya dapat merasakan detak jantung hyungnya yang sedikit tak teratur. Ia pun dapat merasakan nafas _hyung_ nya pada pucuk kepalanya.

 _Hangatnya_ , pikir Taehyung.

Mengesampingkan rasa gugupnya, Hoseok kemudian mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan lembut dan berkata, "Taehyung- _ah_ , kau bisa membaginya denganku, kalau kau mau. Aku siap mendengarkanmu."

Hoseok tak sadar, bahwa kalimatnya itu berhasil membawa pergi beban yang dipikul adiknya itu. Dan ia pun tak sadar, bahwa pelukan hangatnya itu berhasil membawa Taehyung ke alam mimpinya.

.

"Hoseok _hyung_."

Televisi tengah menampilkan sebuah adegan operasi dalam sebuah drama favorit Hoseok ketika sesosok arwah bergigi kelinci memanggilnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya agar ia menoleh. Dengan wajah datar, Hoseok akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Taetae _hyung_ baik-baik saja?"

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya. Matanya kembali fokus pada televisi yang kini menampilkan adegan perang yang menegangkan. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan dan wajahnya terarah pada televisi dengan serius. Pandangannya berkali-kali teralihkan karena sosok Jungkook yang melompat kesana-kemari di hadapannya. Pada awalnya, ia berniat untuk mengabaikannya, namun lama-kelamaan pemuda indigo itu merasa kesal karena tidak dapat menonton drama favoritnya dengan tenang.

"Demi Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook. Izinkan aku menyelesaikan drama ini dengan tenang, oke?" sahutnya sedikit kencang, tidak peduli jika ada seseorang dalam rumah yang mendengarnya—toh, semuanya sudah tahu tentang _keunikannya_.

Jungkook merengutkan wajahnya dan memajukan bibirnya dengan imut—sayangnya, Hoseok tidak melihat itu karena terlalu fokus dengan dramanya. Dan akhirnya, Jungkook memilih untuk menunggu Hoseok selesai menonton.

Satu jam kemudian, Hoseok menghela napasnya lega. Setelah belasan adegan menegangkan yang ia saksikan dalam televisi, akhirnya ia bisa tenang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia teringat bocah gaib di dekatnya yang tadi sempat membuatnya kesal. Tanpa membuka matanya, ia pun memanggilnya. "Jungkook- _ah_."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Hoseok membuka matanya untuk melihat kemana perginya arwah yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengganggunya itu.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Taehyung yang ternyata sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua mata indahnya menatap lurus ke arah Hoseok dengan tatapan polos. "Kau sedang bicara pada Jungkook?"

"Ah, iya, Tae- _ya_ ," jawabnya sambil membenarkan posisinya agar meghadap ke samping—ke arah Taehyung. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok. Ia menatap lampu yang terpasang pada plafond dengan mulut terbuka. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang ingin ia katakan, dan ia hanya kebetulan mendengar Hoseok memanggil nama Jungkook tadi. Tapi ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal Jungkook lebih jauh—yang sebenarnya selalu ada selama ada seorang indigo yang bisa membantunya. Tiba-tiba, Taehyung menoleh dan kembali menatap Hoseok, kali ini dengan tatapan berbinar.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook itu seperti apa? Ceritakan padaku," pintanya sambil menggenggam tangan _hyung_ nya tanpa sadar. "Oh iya, ceritakan tentang Jimin juga! Ya, _hyung_ , ya?"

Hoseok bingung. Apa yang harus ia ceritakan, sementara ia hanya mengenal Jungkook dan Jimin sebagai dua arwah bodoh yang menyayangi Taehyung. Ah, ada satu hal yang ia ketahui. Kecelakaan mereka. Tapi, tidak mungkin Hoseok menceritakan itu. Ia tak tega-kalaupun bisa, ia tak ingin mengakui bahwa ia mengetahui hal itu.

"Ayolah, _hyung_ , ceritakan padaku. Suara mereka seperti apa? Apa mereka sering tersenyum? Jungkook, apa dia imut?" tanya Taehyung antusias.

Ujung mata Hoseok menangkap sosok Jungkook yang tadi sempat menghilang entah kemana. Sosok itu tersenyum manis-menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang tersusun rapi-namun ada sendu yang tersirat dalam pandangannya.

"Jungkook..." gumam Hoseok ragu. "...dia imut, seperti dalam foto. Dia selalu tersenyum sambil memperhatikanmu. Dia juga agak rewel jika itu menyangkut tentangmu, Tae. Tipikal adik yang manis."

Hoseok memberi jeda dalam ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Taehyung-yang masih terlihat antusias-sebelum ia kembali berbicara.

"Kalau Jimin, aku tidak terlalu sering bicara dengannya. Dia lebih suka menjaga Yoongi noona, walaupun kadang aku melihatnya sedang memandangmu sambil tersenyum. Kurasa, ia percaya bahwa Jungkook akan menjagamu dengan baik," ujarnya sambil mengingat-ingat tentang Jimin.

Saat Hoseok hendak berkata lebih banyak, matanya lebih dulu menangkap sendu pada wajah Taehyung. Ironisnya, senyuman masih terpatri di wajah tampannya. Samar-samar, Hoseok mendengar Taehyung bergumam.

"Kuharap aku juga memiliki kemampuan sepertimu, hyung."

Hoseok tersenyum kecut mendengar gumaman adiknya itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusak pelan rambut Taehyung dan berkata dengan lembut. "Indigo bukanlah hal yang dapat kau inginkan untuk memilikinya, Taehyung-ah. Kau takkan tahu betapa buruknya hal ini."

"Kau bisa melihat mereka, _hyung_ , dan itu yang kuinginkan," kata Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok.

Setelah itu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha melanjutkan dialog tersebut.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hyung, apa kau mau ikut ke Busan bersamaku dan Jimin hyung?"_

 _Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop dan menatap Jungkook yang tengah memeluk boneka kelincinya di kasur. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Jungkook menunjukkan senyum polosnya pada Taehyung, yang dibalas dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu dan meminjam pakaianmu?"_

 _Jungkook hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hyungnya yang satu ini begitu polos, mengapa ia harus menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya?_

" _Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu, hyung," jawabnya sambil merangkak mendekati Taehyung. "Aku bahkan rela memberikan seisi kamarku jika kau menginginkannya!"_

" _Aku tidak butuh isi kamarmu, bocah," kata Taehyung sambil kembali menatap laptopnya._

 _Panggilan bocah membuat Jungkook sedikit kesal hingga akhirnya ia memukul Taehyung dengan boneka kelinci yang dipeluknya hingga Taehyung mengaduh dan memintanya untuk berhenti._

" _Aku bukan bocah lagi, hyung!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai? Anoncikiciw is baaaaack! Ada yang masih inget aku atau ada yang masih nungguin ff ini gak? ; - ; lama banget ya aku gak lanjutin huhuhu mana gak ngasih kabar. Maaf banget ya, mana chapter ini pendek banget lagi T^T

Rencananya selama dua atau tiga bulan ke depan, aku bakalan aktif lagi disini. Yeay! Semoga aku gak males lagi :"

Udah deh gitu aja. Once again, im very very veeeery sorry for this super late update, review juga gak pada dibalesin :( i'll reply all of them later when im on pc. Thank you so much, everyone!

P.s. author is currently writing another TaeKook ff, and that will be a oneshot. Ditunggu ya, loves!


End file.
